Tout pour une cigarette
by Nami-la-folle
Summary: Ban tente la chose la plus difficile de ça vie, arrêter de fumer ! En dépits de l'aide de Ginji, ce ne sera pas chose facile, entre mensonges, amour, humour et folie...
1. Il est difficile d'abondonner un défauts

**Traduction : Nami-chan toujours la même.**

**Texte : Rforever**

**Note : Finalement j'arrive à trouvé de bonnes fics en espagnol aussi **

**Les pensées sont en italique.**

**Couples : BanxGinji; JûbeixKazuki plus tard**

**Tout pour une cigarette.**

**Chapitre 1 : Il est difficile d'abandonner un défauts.**

Les habitudes sont vraiment quelques chose d'humain mais aussi d'animal, beaucoup dirons que l'on peut les briser quant on le veux vraiment mais cella ne s'avère pas toujours si facile, et c'est ceci que devrait éprouver notre cher Ban…, mais tout cela commença un matin durant lequel notre invincible duo distribuait des affiches vantant leur mérite en plein milieu de la ville.

- Ban…Ban… le blond, les affiches en main regardait de tout les côté cherchant son partenaire.

- Que veux tu ?… il le surprit par derrière en sortant très calmement un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche.

- BAN ! NON ! TU ES UN TRICHEUR ! TU MA DIT QU'ON AVAIENT PAS ASSEZ POUR ACHETER A BOIRE MAIS TU T'ACHETE UN PAQUET DE CIGARETTES ! ToT. Il lança les affiches au sol tout en essayant de reprendre les cigarettes du brun.

- Arrête de te tracasser --. Il maintenait la paume de sa main sur le visage de Ginji en évitant ses tentatives pour lui prendre son bien.

- Mais Ban ! Ne soit pas méchant ! Tu est un vicieux !…il cessa d'insisté pour le paquet pour ensuite le regarder avec un air de petit chiot abandonné.

- Ne me fait pas ses yeux là je t'ait déjà dit que je n'arrêterais pas de fumer… il sorti en cigarette et la mis dans sa bouche.

- Mais cela te fait du mal Ban tu ne te souviens pas des photos que nous avait montré Natsumi…

- Ne me le rappelle pas --

**Souvenirs de Ban…**

Ginji, Paul et Natsumi regardaient un livre que la fille avait emprunté affin de faire un rapport sur les cancers causé par la fumée des cigarettes, tandis que Ban restait silencieux assis au bar du café sans faire attention à eux.

- C'EST HORRIBLE ! Ginji sous sa forme chibi se cacha derrière Natsumi ne voulant pas voir le reste des photos

- Ça fait vraiment tout ça de fumer ? Paul continuait de regarder les images un peut secoué.

- Tout à fait… je me suis aussi surprise en les voyant, mais je dois effectuer cette recherche. Elle tourna la page pour continuer à regarder.

- BANNNN TU VAS MOURIR SI TU CONTINU DE FUMER ! Dans un étalage de sentiments, le blond toujours sous forme chibi, se lança sur le dos de celui mentionné.

- ARRETE DE M'EMBETER CRETIN ! Il essaya de l'enlever de son dos mais c'était très difficile.

- Ban, je crois bien que Ginji a raison, regarde ses photos ! Natsumi se leva de son poste et lui montra les images d'une autopsie où l'on montrait ce qu'il restait des poumons d'un fumeur.

- Non…ce n'est rien…dans l'autre monde… Ban détourna le regard un peut altéré mais essayant de feindre le calme.

- Ban tu est ppale tout d'un coup… le blond lui touche le front, préoccupé.

- Je ne peut pas m'arrêter de fumer…n'insiste pas, je ne le pourrait pas même si on me donnait trois millions de yen.

Paul réajusta ses lunettes et retourna derrière le bar.

- Tu as trois millions de yens ? Ban le regarda étrangement.

- Si je les avait, prendrait tu le pari ?

- Bah…tu as plus de moyens que nous…donc si tu les avaient…ce me serait égal d'accepter le pari de ne pas fumer pour une telle somme nn. Il souri d'un air prétentieux alors qu'il allumait une cigarette devant tout le monde.

- Marché conclu… Paul lui tendit la main pour clore l'accord.

- Ok… il lui prit la main en retour certain que la fin du monde arriverait avant que Paul soit millionnaire.

**Fin des souvenirs de Ban**

Après avoir discuter une fois de plus sûr les dangers de la cigarette, Ginji ne pu convaincre Ban de cesser de le faire, il arrêta d'insister pour le bien de leur relation sachant très bien que Ban ne céderait pas devant un défaut qui était si important pour lui. Après avoir accroché un tas d'affiches qui sont ensuite tombé par œuvre de la nature (comprenez par là qu'il pleuvait des cordes), il se rendirent au café en espérant que Natsumi leur donnerait quelque chose à boire pour qu'ils se réchauffent.

- SALUUUT NATSUMI ! Ginji entra tout trempé alors que la fille lui couvrit la bouche le plus vite qu'elle le pu

- Chuuut… ne parle pas si fort Ginji…Master écoute quelque chose d'important à la radio nn.

- Que fait tu ? Ban s'assis au bar en regardant patiemment Paul qui montait le volume de son petit poste situé derrière le comptoir.

- Voila ça vient ! Paul sorti de ses poche un petit coupon qu'il surveillait avec beaucoup d'attention.

- Qu'est-ce que s'est ? Ginji se soulevait pour voir du mieux qu'il le pu mais un cri à la radio le fit renoncer.

- ET NOUS Y VOILA ! LE TIRAGE NUMERO 2.345...CE SOIR NOUS AURONS UN GAGNANT AU JAPON !…CELUI QUI OBTIENDRA LE PREMIER PRIX !…

- Ils écoutent la loterie -- Ban fit une grimace moqueuse et croisa les bras sur le bar.

- Master a acheté ce billet il y a des jours puisque son horoscope disait que cette semaine lui serait de bonne fortune nn.

- Ils croient en ces stupidités… Ban renifla tandis qu'il sortait une cigarette.

- Qui sait…il pourrait gagner ! Ginji regardait joyeusement la radio en écoutant les résultats du tirage.

- ET LES NUMEROS GAGNANTS SONT…2...8...3...6...6...3...0...9 !

Paul ne lâcha pas le billet du regard et après avoir relu plusieurs fois, il se laissa tombé au sol avec les yeux plein de larmes.

- C'est-ce que tu gagne à te faire des illusions…Ban prenait son briquet pour allumer sa cigarette mais…

- GAGNEEEEEE GAGNEEEEE ! J'AI GAGNE 10 MILLIONS DE YENS ! JE SUIS RICHE ! JE SUI RICHE ! Il sauta sur le bar pour attraper Natsumi et Ginji et les serrer de toutes ses forces tandis que Ban restait dans un état catatonique.

- SERIEUSEMENT MASTER ! La fille très heureuse riait avec le blond.

- QUEL CHANCE TU AS PAUL ! PAS VRAI BAN !…Ban ? Il regarda comment le briquet restait figé devant le visage de celui mentionné - Que t'arrive t'il ?

- MALEDICTION ! MAINTENANT JE DOIS ARRETER DE FUMER ! ToT. En colère il lança son briquet tandis que Paul reprenait un peut le pas sur l'émotion.

- Ban…veux tu rendre le pari effectif ? Il souriait tandis qu'il lui agitait le billet gagnant sous le nez.

- Ce sera facile Ban ! On va tout faire pour t'aider à arrêter de fumer ! Ginji lui attrapa le bras très joyeux.

- No…s'est que…ça fait des années que je le fait… il regarda la cigarette puis le ticket gagnant…une autre fois la cigarette puis le ticket…- C'EST UN MARTYRE !

- Ban je sait que tu le peut ! Il s'agit de 3 millions de yen ! Imagine tout ce qu'on pourra s'offrir avec cet argent !

- 3 millions…3 millions…il s'imagina une cigarette avec des bras et des jambes qui tentait de le séduire pour qu'il la suive tandis que dans l'autre coin il y avait un sac débordant de billets. - J'ACCEPTE !

- OUI ! TU VAS LE FAIRE BAN ! Ginji le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

- Mais…si j'arrête de fumer, tu me donnera vraiment trois millions Paul ?

- Bon…je pense qu'on va dire pendant au moins deux semaines…pour que je te crois, tu ne fume pas une cigarette ou tu n'auras pas d'argent. Il croisa les bras très sérieusement.

- Deux semaines…j'aurais la force de la volonté ! Bien que…il se rappela les occasions qui lui donnait envie de fumer…presque toujours quand il était heureux, quant on lui avait fait plaisir, tracassé ou préoccupé. - Euh…Paul…

- Dit moi.

- On pourrait pas exclure quant je fume lors de moments qui son important pour moi…

- Ban tu fume tout le temps --

- Oui, je le sait, mais c'est que tu pourrait me laisser des facilitées dans ses moments entre autres…bon… image mentale de lui fumant tranquillement très satisfait couché dans un lit avec Ginji nu dans ses bras.

- Quels autres ? Paul regardait le brun avec quelque chose ressemblant à de la préoccupation.

- Bon laissons ça comme ça…je verrais comment je me débrouillerait U.U il soupira et regarda Ginji qui continuait a s'imaginé tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire avec 3 millions - Mais ce sera difficile…

Apparemment la tentation d'avoir de l'argent dans ses poches était plus forte que celle de fumer…mais sa force d volonté avait été démolie en deux jours après lesquels Ginji fit prendre conscience à Ban qu'il pressentait des symptômes proches de ceux d'un toxicomane sans sa dose de drogue.

- BAN ! BAN ! OUVRE CETTE PORTE ! Il frappait avec beaucoup d'ennui à la porte de toilettes publiques sachant que son cher Ban se dissimulait dedans.

- QUE VEUX TU ? Il passa la tête par dessus la porte pour voir le visage ennuyé de Ginji.

- Tu est en train de fumer ?

- NON ! JE FAISSAIT QUELQUE CHOSE DE TRES DIFFERENT DE CA ! Toujours en regardant Ginji il manoeuvrait avec ses main pour sortir une cigarette d'un paquet qu'il avait acheté en cachette.

- Tu ne me mens pas Ban ? Regard d'agneau sur le point de mourir.

- Non, je ne te mens pas ! Il prenait la cigarette entre ses doigts.

- Tu est sérieux ?

- Je suis sérieux --

- Alors ouvre la porte.

- Je ne peut pas…

- Pourquoi tu ne peut pas ?

- Parce que…parce que…j'essaye…tu sait… d'aller au toilette !

- Ah… tu as mal digéré les petits pains que nous a donnés Natsumi ce matin ?

- Euh…oui c'est ça…huuu… Ginji sort ça me fait mal au ventre… il fit quelques bruit de douleurs pour pouvoir éloigné le blond des toilettes.

- Tu te sent mal Ban ! Il se colla à la porte tandis que de petites larmes perlaient à ses yeux.

- OUI ET VA T'EN ! JE DOIS ALLER AU TOILETTES ! Il détruit presque la cigarette dans ses doigts sous la colère.

- Comme tu veux…Ban…je te laisse seul…il sortit rapidement

- Enfin ! Ban bassa ses yeux plus soulagé quant il remarqua que la cigarette c'était vraiment cassée en deux sous sa force. - Merde…faut que j'en sorte une autre…

Ban releva le couvercle et jeta les restes dans l'eau pour ne pas laisser de preuves, ensuite très calmement il récupéra son paquet pour prendre une autre cigarette.

- Ça va ma calmer… il regardait le paquet tout content, bon encore plus parce qu'il était fou de bonheur après ne pas avoir fumé pendant deux jours.

- BAAAANNNNN OUVREEE JE T'APPORTE DU PAPIER HYGIENIQUE ! Il frappa la porte avec force qui s'abattis laissant voir une Ban au dessus du siège des toilettes et son bien aimer paquet de cigarette au centre de ce même siège.

- AAAAAAAHHHHHH ! TU EST UN ANIMAL GINJI ! Il regarda traumatisé son pauvre paquet qui flottait dans l'eau bleu du bocal de porcelaine.

- Ban…qu'est-ce que… s'était ? Il désigna le trou mais ne voyait plus que l'eau qui descendait rapidement emportant le paquet dans les canalisations.

- J'ai eu…qui a fait cela…les gens jettent vraiment n'importe quoi dans les toilettes. Il sortit de la salle en feignant le calme.

- Ban…tu ne te sent plus mal ? Ginji retourna le voir avec un visage préoccupé.

- Non, fini…U.U

- Bon au moins je me suis dit que tu pourrait avoir besoin de ceci nn. Il tendis les mains pour lui donner un petit rouleau de papier blanc.

- Merci Ginji… dit il entre ses dents serrer tandis qu'il se nettoyait le visage au lavabo.

- Ban…quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Non…

La première tentative de Ban pour fumer a été frustrée merci a Ginji. L'après midi avançait et le duo était installé sur un banc dans le parc, ils regardaient les gens allé et venir mais Ginji remarqua bien comment Ban était tendu, pour ne pas dire extrêmement stressé, ses mains étaient tendu sur le dossier du banc derrière lui et ses jambes ne cessaient de s'agitées de haut en bas comme si elle tremblaient, son visage était pâle se fût ce qui alarma Ginji. Jamais il n'avait vu Ban si pâle et si nerveux.

- Ban ? Il l'appela d'une voix douce.

- Hm…celui-ci ne se tourna même pas pour le regarder, il était perdu dans ses pensées.

- Ban tu…Je…je doit te dire quelque chose de très important. Il s'approcha du brun pour entrer dans son champ de vision.

- Que veux tu Ginji --. Il relava la tête sans beaucoup d'intérêt mais son regard froid inquiéta encore plus le blond.

- Je… voudrait de demander quelque chose, mais si ça te dérange U.U.

- Parle… il retourna son regard dans le vide.

- Tu est….Tu est…constipé ?

- O.o Ban resta figé devant ce que venait de lui dire Ginji.

- C'est comme…Tu as dit toi-même que tu avait mal au ventre quant tu as été aux toilettes…Et bon j'ai pensé que ton visage et ton attitude c'était à cause de ça U.U

- Crétin. Il baissa la tête en défaite, il se sentait mal de ne pas avoir pu fumer et pour l'achever à cet instant une grosse femme s'assis à côté d'eux.

- Ban je suis sérieux, tu m'inquiète, pourquoi est tu comme ça ?

- Non ce n'est rien…il se mit à rougir en remarquant que la femme volumineuse sortait quelque chose de son décolleté - ah…

- Ban ?… Ban ? … _pourquoi regarde t'il tant cette femme affreuse_. Ginji arqua un sourcil avec étonnement remarquant ce que faisait son compagnon.

- … Tu est bizarre… Ban continuait a fixé la femme et ce qu'elle faisait, mais le petit chiot qu'elle avait avec elle sella remarqué le visage anxieux qu'affichait le brun.

L'animal était un petit Chihuahua de couleur marron claire il attrapa dans ses mâchoire le pantalon de Ban et ne semblait pas disposé à le lâcher, en montrant les dents et en grognant férocement.

- Eh rat a collier lâche moi ! Ban le regarda très sérieusement.

- N'appeler pas ainsi mon petit chou ! Jeune mal polit ! La femme souffla vers le haut crachant toute cette fumée enivrante que Ban aspirait tant à sentir.

- Que s'est bon… Ban ferma les yeux et se laissa baigner dans cette fumée alors que le petit chiot était toujours accroché à son pantalon et Ginji en comprenait pas un soupçon de ce qui se passait.

- COMMENT CA JE SUIS BONNE ! PERVERT ! La grosse se releva du banc et attrapa son sac, très décidée à frapper Ban avec.

- Attendez madame ! Mon ami ne voulait pas dire ça…pas vrai Ban ? Ginji le regardait mais Ban était en transe devant le décolleté de la femme d'où ressortait le paquet de cigarettes qu'il admirait.

- SI IL ME DEVORE DES YEUX ! La grosse leva son sac pour frapper Ban mais celui-ci étendit sa main en voulant prendre le paquet de cigarettes dans le décolleté de la femme.

- Je vais te sauver…Ban était rayonnant de bonheur et sa main se rapprochait dangereusement de la poitrine de la grosse.

- Ban ! QUE FAIT TU ! Ginji le tira rapidement en arrière pou évité l'attaque de la femme.

- JE LA VEUX ! JEZ VEUX QU'ELLE SOIT A MOI ! JE VEUX LA TENIRE DANS MA BOUCHE…SENTIR SA SAVEUR…QU'ELLE SOIT A MOI ! Ban criait à pleine voix tandis que tous les passants s'arrêtaient pour voir le spectacle.

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! PERVERT ! POLICEEE ! UN POLICIEEER ! La grosse commença à crier comme une folle et le chiot se détacha de Ban pour aboyer hystériquement comme sa maîtresse.

- ON FILLLLEEEEE ! Ginji l'entraîna par la chemise hors du parc pour lui éviter d'être arrêté.

Après avoir couru pendant presque trois pâtés de maisons pour échapper aux quelques policiers, ils s'arrêtèrent dans les alentours de la forteresse. Ils ne voulaient pas vraiment y entrer, mais c'était ça ou finir en prison. Ginji prit un rapide repos pour reprendre son souffle, tandis que Ban lançait seulement un regard vitreux dans l'amas de câbles et de poutre qui se trouvait au dessus de leur tête.

- Ban, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? Je sait que les grosse ne t'attire pas ! ToT. Ginji dans sa forme de chibi larmoyant s'accrocha à son cou.

- Ginji…

- Dit Ban ? Il s'éloigna du cou du brun.

- Aide moi… il baissa les yeux tristement.

- Que t'arrive t'il ? Dit moi Ban ! Il se jeta de nouveau au cou de Ban.

- Je ne peut pas passer une heure de plus sans fumer ! MUAAAAAAHHHHH ! Ban, serra chibi Ginji de toutes ses forces qui sanglotait tristement avec lui.

- Ban… snif…snif…je ne veux pas te voir souffrir !…si les cigarettes fon ton bonheur…alors…bon…

- NOOOONNN ! JE NE VEUX PAS PERDRE 3 MILLIONS ! Lança il fortement avec Ginji entre ses bras.

Ginji redevint très sérieux il regarda autour de lui et une belle et ingénieuse idée lui vint en tête.

- Ban…

- Oui…

- Je connaît quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider ! Souri il de contentement.

- Qui ? Il regardait le blond avec inquiétude.

- CONTENTE TOI DE ME SUIVRE ! TU VERAS ! Il attrapa le bras de Ban et il s'enfonça en courant dans le château infini.

TBC


	2. Je te verrais entre les aiguilles ?

**Note : for Kitkat : You can find the link to the english version of Sleepless Nigtht on Ellcrys profile. And thank you too for Reading this.**

**Les pensées sont en italique.**

**Couples : BanxGinji; JûbeixKazuki plus tard**

**Tout pour une cigarette.**

**Chapitre 2 : Je te verrais entre les aiguilles ?**

**Château infini **

La brise tiède de l'après midi entrait par les baies vitrées d'une chambre bien décorée dans un style japonais traditionnel. Le lieu était inondé d'encens et une musique très relaxante semblait flotter dans l'atmosphère, celui qui vivait ici avait de très bons goûts.

- Oui…oh … Jûbei…

- Ça te plait ?

- Plus que ça…tes mains…ahh…continu…

- Tes désirs son des ordres…

- Toujours aussi vieux jeu… Jûbei…

- C'est pour toi que je le suis Kazuki…

- J'aime tes traitements anti-stress… un sourire serein se dessina sur le visage du maître des fils.

- Tu est si tendu…il se passe quelque chose ? L'héritier de la technique Kakei fit d'avantage de pression sur le cou de Kazuki.

- Hevn m'a offert un travail de récupération…mais j'y réfléchi encore…je ne sait pas, je me sens comme si je volait Ginji si je l'acceptait U.U

- Pourquoi ne leur demande tu pas, comme ça vous le feriez ensembles. Il souri en poursuivant ses massages.

- Jûbei, je t'assure que ce n'est pas un travaille que voudrais accepté Ban Midô actuellement.

- C'est un dilemme. Sous ses mains les vertèbres de la colonne subissaient de légères pressions.

- Oui, un gros…c'est pour cela que je suis venu. Il soupira en sentant les mains de Jûbei parcourir son dos.

- Kazuki tourne toi un peut je vais ajusté ta colonne.

- Oui… il bougea lentement pour se retrouver la bouche vers le haut.

Pendant ce temps en dehors de cette chambres , un duo de garçon marchait rapidement. Le vérité était que c'était Ginji qui traînait presque un Ban ennuyé sur ses traces dans la moitié du château pour le conduire chez Jûbei Kakei. Il avait une petite idée qui pourrait aider Ban avec sa dépendance aux cigarettes.

- Tu vas me lâcher à la fin idiot ! Il retira vivement sa main pour se détacher du blond.

- Calme toi Ban tu va voir que ça va t'aider. Il souriait très heureux tout en cherchant le bon couloir.

- Je sui sûr que l'on ne va pas chez Makubex --.

- Non il n'est pas expert dans ton cas, si c'était une addiction au PC peut être mais non nn.

- Alors ?

- Ahah ! Nous y voilà ! Il s'arrêta devant une porte décorer d'anciens symboles Japonais.

- JUBEI KAKEI ! Il regarda incrédule l'écriteau qui ce trouvait à côté de la porte ou l'on pouvait lire '' Expert en médecine millénaire''.

- Oui… il est le meilleur avec ses aguilles il pourra sûrement t'aider nn.

- Ah non, personne ne m'utilisera comme pelote d'épingles ! Ban se retourna prêt à partir.

- Ban ! Non monsieur ! C'est pour ton bien ! Il attrapa la ceinture du brun pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas.

- Je n'aime pas les aiguilles ! Et rien que de pensée qu'il va m'en clouer je ne veux pas entrée ici !

- Ceci est infantile Ban --

- JE NE SUIS PAS INFANTILE !

- SI TU L'ES !

- QUE NON !

- SI !

- AHHH…OH JUBEIIII !

- O.O…c'était quoi ça ? Tout les deux cessèrent leur discutions en entendant cet espèce de cri qui provenait de derrière la porte.

- C'est mieux comme ça ?

- Oui…

- Celui là c'était Jûbei… dit Ginji un peut incertain.

- Et l'autre c'est qui ?

- Comment je le saurai moi !

- Alors écoutons un peut plus. Regard très malicieux de Ban.

- Je ne suis pas un voyer Ban, il travail peut être seulement avec un client.

- Ahh…Jûbei plus bas…

- O.o

- Qu'est-ce que tu disait --

- Euh…je ne veux pas entendre cela ! Ginji sous forme chibi se couvrit les oreilles.

- Vraiment Kazuki tu es très tendu…

- KAZUKI ! O/O

- Je savait que ses deux là nous cachaient quelque chose --

- Ban ! Ils sont seulement bon amis.

- Oui…et sûrement que ce qu'il font à l'intérieur reste très professionnel.

- J'ai confiance en Kazuki et Jûbei !

- Ginji… Ginji… tu est très innocent tu le sait . Il plaça sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

- Ne dit pas ça Ban ! Je suis sûr qu'ils ne font rien de mal ! Il fronça les sourcils très sérieux.

- Tu veux parier !

- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parier --

- Eh… alors je vais te le prouvé ! Ban se plaça un air sérieux devant la porte et frappa deux fois.

- Que fait tu ! Tu vas les interromprent ! Ginji lui retint la main ne puis pas empêcher qu'il ne frappe une troisième fois.

- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas ruiner leur rencontre amoureuse ?

- Ils ne sont pas…

La porte s'ouvrit et ils virent un Jûbei très sérieux qui les regardait pendant que Kazuki restait allongé dans ce qui s'emblait être un lit de chiropractie.

- Ginji, Ban…quelle surprise de vous voire ici. Il les invita à entrer.

- Ginji que fait tu au château ? Kazuki se r'assis et remontait son bas.

- Saluuuut ! Kazu ! Jûbei ! Ginji affichait un sourire radieux et passa alors que Ban s'était arrêté dans l'entrée.

- Tu n'entre pas Ban ? Kazuki le regardait interrogativement alors qu'il se remettait sur ses pieds.

- Euh…J'attends ici.

- Ban ne soit pas lâche ! Jûbei n'en te fera pas de mal…

- Pour ce que j'ai entendu je sais que ce qu'il fait est trèèèèès bon. Il regarda malveillant vers Kazuki et Jûbei

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici Ginji ? Kazuki souri tranquillement en ignorant le commentaire de Ban.

- Parce que nous avions besoins que Ban aide Jûbei avec un problème.

- Qu'a Ban ?

- Bon Jûbei…il veux arrêter se fumer mais ne peut pas U.U.

- Arrêter de fumer ? Jûbei regarda le brun avec incrédulité.

- ET OUI ! J'ARRETE DE FUMER ! MAIS PERSONNE NE FERA DE MOI UNE ¨PELOTTE D'EPINGLE ! Il montra son poing furieusement.

- Ban ne t'affole pas, Jûbei et très doué avec les aiguilles tu ne sentira rien, au contraire tu te sentira grandement apaisé.

- On avait remarqué l'apaisement que tu as ressenti bobine --

- BAN ! Ginji le regarda en faisant la moue.

- Oui, je peut t'aider à contrôler l'anxiété et l'envie de fumer, mais si tu ne souhaite pas faire le traitement, je e peut t'y forcer. Réplique Jûbei toujours aussi sérieux que d'habitude.

- Ban, pense aux 3 millions de yen que te donnera Paul ! ToT

- Je ne…

- De quel argent parlez vous ?

- Kazu, ce qui ce passa c'est que Paul a gagner le premier prix à la loterie et Ban a parié avec lui que si il arrêtait de fumer pendant deux semaines il lui donnerait trois millions de yen.

- Un pari très tentant pour toi Ban.

- Je le sait bobine, mais je ne laisserait pas ton médecin personnel me planté une seule aiguille !

- Ban s'il te plait, acceptons la proposition de Jûbei… Dit Ginji avec ses grands yeux de chiots.

- J'ai dit que non ! Et nous ferions mieux de partir ! Ban se dirigea jusqu'à la porte de la pièce.

- Je crois que je parlerais à Shido de ta phobie des aiguilles… lui dit Kazuki sur un ton quasi mélodieux.

- VA Y AVEC LES AIGUILLES ! Il tira une chaise et s'installa retrouvant son sérieux. - ET TOI TISSEUR TU DIS QUOI QUE SOIT AU DRESSEUR DE SINGES ET JE TE TUE !

- Merci Kazu… lui murmura joyeusement Ginji à l'oreille.

- De rien nn.

- D'accord Ban je suppose que tu souhaites alléger l'anxiété crée par ton manque de cigarettes ? Jûbei se retourna pour chercher ses aiguilles.

- EVIDEMMENT IDIOT ! ET FAIT VITE ! Il frappa son pied rythmiquement sur le sol.

- Ban, ne parle pas comme ça à Jûbei --.

- Ne t'en fait pas Ginji je fais simplement mon travail. Il revint avec une longue boite et l'ouvrit. - Celles s sont les aguilles que j'utilise dans ton cas Ban.

- QUOOIIIII ! O.O Ban fit un bond et atterri sur la chaise en voyant la taille des aiguilles que Jûbei allait utilisée sur lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas autant Ban, ce ne sont pas les plus grandes aiguilles de Jûbei.

- Oui…il est certain que tu en as vue toute les tailles. Souri il avec sarcasme au maître des fils.

- BAN ! Ginji avait un regard assassin et quelques petites décharge électriques autours de lui.

- Je sens une légère discussion à double sens. Jûbei tira la première aiguille. - Enlève ta chemise Ban.

- Parce que je sois enlever ma chemise ?--

- Parce que je dois placer les aiguilles dans certaines zones du corps et que je ne peux pas à travers la chemise.

- Ban, fait le.

- Ne t'en fait pas Ginji, je le ferai à mon rythme ! Il enlevait sa chemise petit à petit, on aurait dit qu'il essayait de perdre le plus de temps possible.

Après quelques minuscules longues minutes Ban avait retiré sa chemise et était couché sur l'espèce de lit, Ginji et Kazu s'était assis non loin pour laisser le camp libre à Jûbei et ses aiguilles.

- J'espère que tu sait bien te servir de ses choses -- il regardait avec inquiétude l'aiguille que Jûbei tenait dans ses mains.

- Ma famille est experte dans l'art de soigné avec les aiguilles et je suis l'un des meilleurs parce que ma mission et de protéger et de veiller sur Kazuki… il lança un regard doux au maître des fils.

- Oh…Jûbei… Kazuki souri le,plus qu'il le pût

Soudainement, l'atmosphère se retrouva harmonieux et romantique, les lumières de la pièce diminuèrent d'intensité et on ne voyait plus que Kazuki et Jûbei.

- Eh Ban, tu ne crois pas que tout ça est bizarre ? Ginji s'approcha de son compagnon.

- Bien…oui, ils s'aiment vraiment ces deux --

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, ils sont comme ça mais je me demandais comment la lumière avait faibli ? Le blond se gratta la tête avec doute.

- Oublie ça idiot…on ferait mieux de les faire revenir à la réalité ou je n'en finirait jamais avec mon désir de fumer !

- Kazuki… je suis née pour te servir… au milieux de la pénombre il prit les main du maître des fils.

- Je le sais Jûbei… répondit il avec un doux sourire.

- Tes mains…elles sont si douces…

- Mes mains ? Kazuki releva sa main avec curiosité

- Euh…Jûbei…celle que tu a saisie ce sont MES MAINS ! Lança Ban d'un seul coup les ramenant à la réalité.

- Pardon… l'expert dans la technique des aiguille baissa la tête peiné.

- ON PEUT LAISSER DE COTE CE ROMANTISME ET ME METTRE SES FOUTUES AIGUILLES ! Ban bouillait de rage.

- En ferait mieux de commencer… Jûbei récupéra sa contenance et retourna vers Ban. - Je vais placer la première aiguille dans le troisième œil…

- Jûbei…

- Dit Ginji ?

- Ban n'a pas trois yeux.

-…… Jûbei avait beaucoup de gouttes de sueur.

- Ginji, ce qu'a voulu dire Jûbei c'est qu'il allait mettre l'aiguille sur le front de Ban, juste la ou commence le nez là ou est le troisième œil en terme d'acuponcture.

- Oohh…Kazu tu en sait beaucoup sur le sujet nn.

- Oui…il lui a sûrement déjà mit beaucoup d'aiguilles dans le troisième œil et qui sait où plus…AAAAAAHHHH ! CA FAIT MAAAAL ! Ban essayait de se frotter le front où Jûbei avait enfoncé la première aiguille avec malice.

- Pardon Ban…j'ai été un peut brusque. Jûbei prit une seconde aiguille dans ses doigts.

- Je crois que je n'en veux pas d'autre --. Il s'assis sur le lit.

- C'était seulement la première, il en faut quelques une de plus… Jûbei repoussa Ban contre le lit.

- Nous laissons ça pour une prochaine fois… il se releva de nouveau.

- Qui ne tardera pas beaucoup… il replaça Ban sur le lit.

- Ce n'était pas Shido ? Kazuki pointa du doigt la fenêtre de la pièce.

- OÙ ! OU KAZU ! JE VEUX LUI DIRE BONJOUR ! Ginji se colla à la fenêtre plein d'émotions.

- Ce stupide homme singe ! C'est sûrement qu'il sait que j'arrête de fumer et veut se moquer de moi ! Mais je ne laisserait pas faire ! A va voir comment je m'occuperai de sa peau…

- Ban ?

- QUOI ! Celui-ci sorti de son monologue.

- J'ai fini… Jûbei désigna au moins vingt aiguilles qui étaient dispersées sur le torse du brun.

- AAAAAAAAHHHH ! QUANT AS-TU MIS TOUTES CES AIGUILLES ? Il regarda alarmé par le nombre qu'il y avait.

- Je suis rapide.

- Ban…tu n'osera pas -- Ginji remarqua ses intentions d faire un autre commentaire à double sens.

- Très bien…mais maintenant enlève moi ce tas d'aiguilles --

- Je ne peut pas, tu dois attendre quelques minutes que ton énergie soit parfaitement canalisée pour obtenir l'effet que tu souhaite.

- Combien de minutes ?

- Ça dépend de ton anxiété, jusqu'à quel point ressent tu le besoin de fumer ?

- Si je te dit que je pourrait tuer pour une cigarette, tu le croiras ?

**Deux heures plus tard….**

- Ban…a tu encore des envies de tuer quelqu'un ? Ginji passa la tête par la porte pour voir le brun encore sur le lit, recouvert d'aiguilles.

- Je crois que ce que j'ai gagné c'est le désir de me lever d'ici ! Il regarda indigné Jûbei qui restait tranquillement dans la chaise à côté de lui.

- La colère ne t'aidera en rien Ban.

- Toi on ta pas demander ton avis, bobine !

- On ferait mieux d'arrêter ça ou je n'aurait plus envie de lui enlever les aiguilles --

Après avoir lutté 20 minutes de plus pour que Ban se laisse faire, le traitement de Jûbei était terminé, mais il restait quelque chose de très important vérifié que son anxiété et son manque était contrôlé.

- Je l'ai. Kazuki réapparu après être sorti pendant un moment.

- Très bien, il faut faire ceci peut à peut, progressivement. Jûbei lui expliqua comment mettre en action son plan.

- Ban tu est prêt ? Ginji lui retirait le bandeau qu'il lui avait placé sur les yeux.

- Oui…j'en ait assez de jouer ! Je suis très sérieux et je crois que ces aiguilles mon fait du bien, je suis un nouvel homme ! Il fit une pause prétentieuse.

- Alors allons y . Kazuki sortit un paquet de cigarette de la poche de son pantalon.

- Ban, comment tu te sent ?

- Bien Ginji…très bien. Il ne regardait pas le paquet, il semblait avoir beaucoup de force de volonté le pauvre.

- Je m'approche Jûbei ? Kazuki le regarda interrogativement en tenant le paquet dans sa main.

- Seulement un pas et on verra ce qui ce produit.

- Maintenant Ban ? Comment tu te sens ?

- Très bien…cette chose ne me manque pas…ce paquet…son regard se cloua sur la main de Kazuki.

- Je ferais mieux de le garder… Kazuki commença à ranger le paque dans sa poche quant Ban lui arracha des doigts.

- IL EST A MOI ! OUIII JE VEUX FUMER ! RIEN Q'UNE ! Il était très heureux avec le paquet en main

- Ça n'a pas fonctionné… U.U les trois soupirèrent mis en échec.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Les pensées sont en italique.**

**Couples : BanxGinji; JûbeixKazuki plus tard**

**Tout pour une cigarette.**

**Chapitre 4 : Ce n'est pas le moment nous avons du travail **

Après que Kazuki ait convaincu subtilement Ban de bien vouloir lâcher le paquet de cigarettes (Entendre par la qu'il la subtilement accroché au plafond avec ses fils pour que Ginji puisse carboniser le paquet avec son électricité) le duo des Get Backers se préparaient à retourné a l'Honky Tonk pour chercher une meilleure solution au problème du pauvre Ban. Le soir tombait pour faire place à une nuit très nuageuse et avec des indices montrant qu'il tomberais un plus gros déluge que celui de l'après midi.

**- **QQQQUUUUUUUOOIIIIIII ! O.O Ban et Ginji regardait outragés, l'affiche se trouvant sur la porte du café.

- ''Fermé, étant riches, nous sommes partis en vacances''…. Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

- Ban… Ginji le tira de ses pensées.

- Dit moi --

- A ton avis, ou il est parti en vacance Paul ?

- IDIOOOOOOOOT ! CE N'EST PAS NOTRE PLUS GRAND PROBLEME ! Ban avait les yeux pleins de fureur.

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- Qui est-ce qui va nous donner à manger ! Où allons nous nous abriter de cette mauvaise chance !

- Ban n'exagère pas…notre chance n'est pas si mauvaise nn.

Il se mit rapidement à tombé des cordes et comme la bien aimée Subaru de Ban avait été une fois de plus mal garer, elle avait fini a la fourrière.

- Tu disais… --

Les pauvres garçons, ils ne ruisselaient pas encore, mais ça n'allait pas tarder, le Honky Tonk était fermer, Natsumi ne pouvait pas compatir pour eux, sans voiture où dormir, sans argent, et par dessus ils ne savaient pas où aller.

**Château infini 11 heures du soir.**

Un silence sépulcral était perceptible dans l'innombrable amas de chemins, rue et allées, le pluie ne cessait pas et tout feignait une tristesse inimaginable, mais malgré cela, la où vivait Jûbei Kakei, tout allait bien.

- Kazuki, crois tu que Ban arrêtera de fumer ? Jûbei maintenait une posture calme avec une tasse dans ses mains.

- Avec la méthode que j'ai dû utilisé sur lui, je doute qu'il tienne deux jours de plus. Il baissa le regard vers sa tasse.

- Kazuki… Jûbei reposa sa tasse au sol la ou il était assis et se rapprocha un peut du maître des fils.

- Oui.

- Tu veux rester ce soir… il caressa le visage de Kazuki avec beaucoup de douceur.

- Vraiment…tu voudrais que je reste Jûbei ? Il regarda avec tendresse dans les yeux de son ''meilleur ami''.

- Je ne te l'avais jamais dit avant…mais… Kazuki…tu…je… il raccourci un peut plus la distance entre eux deux.

- Oui… Jûbei…

- Toi…moi…

- NOUS VOILAAAA ! Ban ouvrit la porte d'un seul coup, dévoilant en scène très intéressante avec Jûbei le visage quelques centimètres de celui de Kazuki tout deux très impressionné par l'arrivé soudaine du duo.

- Ban… Ginji… Kazuki se mit rapidement sur ses pieds

- Vous venez pour une nouvelle cession d'acuponcture ? --

- Non, mais je crois que nous vous interrompons une fois de plus. Ban souri malicieusement.

- Ban. Pardonner nous mais c'est que nous n'avions nulle part ou aller…et bon…on voulait te demander la grande faveur de nous laisser rester ici ce soir Jûbei U.U Ginji baissa la tête avec beaucoup de peine et de respect.

- Et pourquoi je voudrais que vous restiez ici ? Jûbei s'était relevé et leur apportait deux serviettes qu'il avait prit dans une commode pour ensuite les leur lancer.

- ILS ON PRIT MA PETITE!….Ban fit une moue très gênante tandis il se séchait avec la serviette.

- Petite ? Jûbei et Kazuki se regardèrent douteusement.

- S'est comme ça que Ban parle de sa voiture et s'est a l'intérieur que nous dormons mais la fourrière la emporté de devant le Honky Tonk U.U Ginji prit aussi la serviette pour se sécher les vêtements.

- Et Natsumi ne s'occupe pas de vous ?

- C'est que nous ne la verrons pas pendant un long moment… Paul a fermé le café pour partir en vacance --. Le brun se senti coulé lentement vers le sol.

- Jûbei, je crois que tu devrais les laisser rester. Kazuki le regarda avec beaucoup de tendresse.

- C'est d'accord ils peuvent rester…il dormirons ici au lieu de dehors… je vais déjà vous apporter des couvertures… il baissa la tête avec résignation.

- MERCIIIIII JUBEIIII ! Chibi Ginji très heureux, faisait sa danse des éventails.

- T'arrête tes conneries ! Ban donna un coup sec sur la tête du pauvre Ginji.

- Ahhhh ! Méchant Ban ! ToT

- Alors je m'en vais… Kazuki tenta d'arriver jusqu'à la porte pour prendre ses chaussures mais Jûbei le retint par la main avec prudence.

- Reste, il y a beaucoup d'espace dans…dans ma chambre… il murmura cette phrase dans on oreille.

- Jûbei…tu crois…que cela te convient…

- Pour moi il n'y a pas de problèmes, si ils ne font pas beaucoup de bouquant pendant la nuit. Ban s'appuya contre le mur amusé.

- --

Après que Kazuki est accepter de rester aussi, Jûbei donna quelques couverture et deux futons aux garçons pour qu'ils ne dorment pas à même le sol. La nuit était encore très pluvieuse et froide, les lumières de la ville ne ressemblaient plus qua des étincelles au loin depuis la fenêtre de la pièce. Ban pouvait à peine trouvée le sommeil, dans son esprit ne se répétait qu'une chose, l'envie de fumer. Ginji quant à lui avait froid et se blotti contre le brun comme attendant une marque d'affection mais il n'obtint rien du tout.

- Ban…Le blond posa une de ses mains sur la poitrine de celui-ci.

- Que veux tu ? Il se tourna vers Ginji pour ce rendre compte parfaitement de ce que voulait le blond. - Non…

- Pourquoi non… il fit la moue pendant que se doigts jouaient a faire des cercles sur la poitrine de Ban.

- Parce que non et point -- il éloigna rapidement la main du blond.

- Tu sait que tu as été très grognons Ban…plus que d'habitude et je veux simplement te faire plaisir un instant nn. Il se colla un peut plus au corps du brun.

- Veux tu arrêter de me provoquer -- il s'approcha un peut de Ginji.

- Je ne veux pas… maintenant sa bouche s'approchait dangereusement du cou de Ban.

- Euh… Ginji….retient toi… il se mit a salivé en sentant le souffle tiède du blond très prêt de lui. _Je ne peut pas céder !…si je fait quelque chose avec lui maintenant après j'aurais encore plus envie de fumer ToT)_

- Ban… tu me dit d'être plus direct quant… tu sais…et maintenant tu me veux loin de toi ! Que t'arrive t'il ? Il s'était assis d'un seul coup en croisant les bras.

- Nous sommes dans la maisons du fou au aiguilles comment veux tu que nous fassions quoi que ce soit ici ! Il se tint face à Ginji très sérieusement.

- Mais…une fois nous l'avions fait dans les toilettes de L'Honky Tonk quant il était…mmmm….la main du brun fit taire Ginji.

- Je t'ais déjà dit que cela avait été un élan et rien de plus… donc oubli et tu ferait mieux de dormir ! Il libéra le blond brusquement

- Ban… tu ne m'aimes pas ? Chibi Ginji avait les yeux larmoyant et s'était accroché à un bras de Ban.

- Si je te dis que je t'aime tu me laisseras dormir en paix ? --

- Peut être… il fit un demi sourire.

- Oui je t'aime, content ! Il se retourna en se recouchant sur le futon.

- OUIII BAN M'AIME ! Avec beaucoup joie il lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser.

- Arrête ! Que fait tu ?… il ne pu plus se pendre en sentant les lèvre de Ginji entré en contact avec les siennes d'une manière ferme mais très douce.

- Si tu m'aimes… il le regarda avec son regard d'agneau. - Ban…si tu m'aime… tu ne doit pas mentir…

- De quoi…parle tu, descend de moi a la fin ou… la bouche du blond le fit taire une nouvelle fois et en plus il sentit ses hanches s'entrechoqué avec les siennes de manière tentante.

- Allez…je veux que tu soit de meilleure humeur demain quant on ira chercher la voiture nn. Il regarda avec amusement comment Ban restait incrédule devant lui.

- Pour une fois que tu ne te fais pas prier… quel monstre ! Je verrais après comment je me débrouillerais avec mes envies ! D'un mouvement rapide Ban se retrouva sur le blond à embrasser son cou avec voracité.

- Les envies de quoi ? Dit Ginji avec la voix entrecoupée

- Oubli idiot…maintenant je désir autre chose. Il bloqua de ses mains les hanches du blond pour le rapprocher d'avantages.

- Je…t'aiderais…tu verras…Ban. Il enlaça ses bras au cou du brun pendant qu'il enlevait le haut blanc du blond avec ses dents pour libérer un torse tentant.

Les caresses et les baisers continuèrent, mais tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour évité d'être découvert par certain amis qui doraient tranquillement dans la chambre d'a côté.

La lumière du matin filtra par la fenêtre, révélant qu'une partie des occupent du lieu état debout et disposé à commencer la journée.

- Bonjour Ginji, Ban ! Kazuki sorti de la chambre de Jûbei avec un aimable sourire.

- Bonjour Kazu ! Le blond répondit avec enthousiasme alors que son partenaire était toujours enroulé dans les couvertures et leur tournait le dos.

- Ban ? Tu es réveillé ? Kazuki le regardait avec doute tandis que Ginji aussi essayait de le déplacer.

- Errr….

Les couvertures se déplacèrent ensuite difficilement pour montrer Ban qui se tournait tout doucement vers Kazuki et Ginji.

- O.O Ginji et Kazuki s'enfuirent presque en courant vers l'autre bout de la pièce en voyant le tête de Ban.

- Quoi… il releva la tête avec ennui alors que de grandes cernes noires étaient en dessous de ses yeux, son regard n'était pas droit ressemblant à celui d'in fou, ses cheveux paraissaient plus électrifiés que d'ordinaire, sans compté qu'il avait des tâches rouges autour de ses lèvres et sur son vêtement.

- Ban… qu'est-ce que t'a ? Le blond le regarda alarmé puisque il n'était plus le Ban avec lequel il avait passé la nuit.

- Ne…demande pas. Il ferma les yeux très lentement.

- Je crois que tu devrais aller voir un médecin Ban, tes symptômes de manques se sont aggravés avec rapidité.

- Ne t'y met pas…bobine de fils… il reposa sa tête mis en échec.

- Bonjour… BAN ? Même Jûbei s'inquiéta en voyant l'état de Ban. - Mais que c'est il passé hier soir ?

- Mais Ban tu était tellement bien après qu'on…mmmm… une couverture s'abatis sur Ginji.

- Ne juge pas --

- Ban c'était méchant… Kazuki croisa ses bras avec sérieux.

- La ferme.

- Une question ? Jûbei marcha avec préoccupation vers un coin de la salle et resta en fixant le sol.

- Quoi --

- Ou est passé le tapis rouge qu'il y avait ici ? Il se tourna pour regarder Ban mais cette fois encore plus sérieusement.

- Je n'ai vu aucun tapis… il détourna ses yeux de Jûbei.

- Mais si, tu te souviens Ban, il était petit et carré avec un joli symbole noir au milieu… Ginji porta son doigt a son mentent en essayant de se souvenir.

- Ban… Jûbei le regarda à nouveau froidement, sans émotions, capable de tout.

- J'AVOUE ! C'ETAIT MOI ! JE L'AIT FUME HIER SOIR ! C'ETAIT…C'ETAIT… J'AI EU UNE ALICINACION ! ToT. Il se jeta pour pleurer sur l'épaule de Ginji.

- Tu… la fumé ? O.o

- S'était… horrible…la forme me rappelait un cigare géant ToT

- Pauvre petit Ban ! ToT Ginji le serra encore plus pour le consoler.

- Er…Ban…Je suis d'accord…ça doit être vraiment désagréable d'avoir une telle hallucination U.U Kazuki baissa les yeux tout aussi tristement.

- Je dois fumer ! Je ne le supporte plus !… mais…je ne sait pas quoi de plus je vais voir en cigarette et finir par le fumer ! ToT

- ça pourrait être tes chaussures…ou tes vêtements…jusqu'à moi ! ToT Ginji pleurait presque plus que Ban.

Dring…dring…dring une mélodie très répétitive et soudaine raisonna dans la pièce.

- C'était quoi ? Ban laissa son drame pour voir d'où provenait le son.

- Attendez…C'est mon portable. Kazuki le sorti de la poche de son pantalon et répondit - Allo ?

- Kazu…ru as un portable ? Ginji le regardait curieusement comment Kazuki maintenait une conversation avec quelqu'un.

- Oui, depuis deux semaine, Hevn me la donné.

- CETTE HARPIE ! ET A NOUS ELLE NE NOUS DONNE MEME PAS DE TRAVAIL ! --

- Calme toi Ban, je suis que Kazu va nous expliqué pourquoi elle lui a donné ce portable nn.

- Au revoir… oui nous nous voyons dans une demi heure sur les quais… Kazuki interrompit l'appel très sérieux.

- Que ce passe t'il Kazuki ? Jûbei le regardait avec expectation.

- C'était Hevn, elle veut que fasse le travail dont je t'aie parlé hier…

- QUOIIII ! POURQUOI FAIT TU NOTRE TRAVAIL ! C'EST OUI OU NON ! ECOUTE BIEN BOBINE ! CE TRAVAIL EST A NOUS ! Ban s'était rapidement lever et attrapait les vêtement de Kazuki.

- Ban…tu ne m'as pas laissé finir de parler --. Kazuki détacha les mains du brun. - Hevn m'a aussi demandé de vous trouver pour que vous participiez aussi à ce travail.

-Quoi…sérieusement ?

- Exactement, on se retrouve avec elle sur les quais dans une demi heure.

- Ban fait des excuses à Kazuki --. Ginji l'ennuyait déjà.

- D'abord…nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher…un peut de travail m'aidera à me distraire de ce cauchemar. Il marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain pour s'arranger un peut.

- Kazuki, en quoi consiste ce travail ?

- En vérité Jûbei, je préfère que Ban l'apprenne de la bouche d'Hevn nn; Il regarda avec peine vers Ban qui c'était enfermé dans la salle de bain.

Après s'être arrangé peut pour qu'il ne paraisse plus sorti d'un film d'épouvante, Ban, Ginji et Kazuki s'étaient rendu au quai ou les attendaient la médiatrice. Ils avaient marché entre d'innombrables bateaux et de magnifiques yachts ancrés tout le long du quai, mais ils ne s'était pas imaginé ce qu'ils trouveraient a leur arrivé.

- NATSUMI ?…PAUL ? O.o Ban et Ginji regardaient impressionné l'un des plus grand yachts qui ce trouvait sur le quai sur lequel ce duo prenait le soleil accompagné d'autres personnes.

- SALUUUT BAN ! GINJI ! MONTEZ ! Natsumi les saluaient avec bonheur tout en agitant l'ananas qu'elle avait dans la main.

- Je…ne peut pas le croire O.O. Ban avait presque les yeux ressortis devant le méga yacht.

- Pas vrai qu'il est beau mon bébé ? Paul s'était mit debout pour accueillir les hôtes inattendus.

- Il est joli Paul !…il est à toi ? Demanda Ginji avec curiosité.

- Je l'aie acheté hier après avoir reçu le prix de la loterie nn.

- Quelle manière de dépenser son argent --.

- Ban ne soit pas si lourd…Paul a le droit de s'accorder un luxe.

- C'est vrai Ginji ! C'est aussi pour ça que je fais la fête ! Il désigna le tas de filles en bikini qui partageait le yacht avec un joyeux Paul.

- Et…elles ? Ban regardait le groupe de femmes aux courbes rivalisant avec celles d'Hevn.

- Des connaissances nn.

- Les gars, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller voir Hevn. Kazuki interrompit la conversation.

- Va prendre le soleil bobine…moi je reste ici nn.

- Ne manque pas ça Ban… une blonde voluptueuse sorti d'une cabine avec un mini mais mini bikini de couleur noire et des lunettes de soleil suspendu au fil que les retenait entre sa poitrine.

- Hevn ? Ginji et Kazuki s'étonnèrent de la voir là aussi.

- Bonjour les garçons. Elle fit quelque pas et posa la main sur l'épaule de Paul.

- Que fait tu ici -- Ban la regarda avec un air de défi.

- Mon ami Paul m'a invité à l'inauguration de son yacht mais je suis aussi la pour des questions de travail….venez avec moi.

Le trio suivit la blonde jusque dans l'une des cabines, ils s'installèrent à une petite table ou elle posa un ordinateur portable et l'alluma.

- Quel travail veut tu que nous fassions cette fois ?

- Du calme Ban…vous devez d'abord voir pour que je vous explique. Elle souri sûre d'elle.

- Hevn a de bon goût pour les portables, il est beau celui de Kazu nn.

- Crétin ! Son poing entra direct en contact avec la tête du pauvre Ginji.

- Ban ça fait mal ! Il frotta sa tête avec des larmes dans les yeux.

- Les garçons, j'espère que vous accepterez ce travail parce que le profit serait très grand. Hevn souri une fois de plus et tourna son ordinateur vers Ban et Ginji pour qu'ils puissent voir l'objet à récupérer.

- O.o… Ban… Ginji se tourna pour le regarder avec préoccupation.

- NOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! Le cri de Ban retenti sur tout le quai, toutes les pauvres mouettes s'enfuit.

- C'est pour cela que je ne voulais rien dire à Ban U.U Kazuki croisa les bras tristement.

TBC


	4. Collectionneur

**Les pensées sont en italique.**

**Couples : BanxGinji; JûbeixKazuki plus tard**

**Tout pour une cigarette.**

**Chapitre 4 : Collectionneur.**

Comme de juste, le nouveau yacht de Paul fut agité par les cris d'un brun plus qu'aliéné quant il a vu ce qu'ils devaient récupérer. Quelques minutes tendues se sont écoulées et Ginji tendis un mouchoir à ce qu'il restait du pauvre Ban, alors que Kazuki recevait d'avantages d'informations sur la mission qu'ils effectueraient.

- Ban, veux tu voir une autre fois la photo ? Ginji le regardait préoccupé.

- C'est bien… susurra il avec tristesse contre l'épaule du blond.

- Je crois que nous devrions aller rendre visite au propriétaire de l'objet à récupérer il veux voir personnellement les récupérateurs. Hevn se releva et repris son ordinateur.

- De combien et la récompense qu'on gagnera pour cette récupération ?

- S'il rapporte le tout sans qu'un seul ne manque et toujours sceller, ce sera… la blonde voluptueuse tira une calculatrice d'entre ses seins. - 2. 340.000 yens pour chacun. Elle montra le résultat de ses calculs.

- C'est suffisant ! Ginji fit un joyeux sourire.

- Tu pourrais laisser tomber ton pari Ban et te dédier à la récupération

- BAN MIDO NE CASSE PAS UN PARI BOBINE ! J'AURAIS LES DEUX PROFIS ! CE SERA 5.000.000 yens

- Pour être exact se sera 5.340.000 yens. Ginji lui souri avec tendresse.

- Depuis quant tu comptes aussi bien Ginji --.

- Hevn m'a prêté sa calculatrice nn. Il montra l'objet avec un grand sourire.

- Je m'en doutais --

- D'accord, je vais me changer et on va voir le client. La blonde sortie de la cabine.

- Ban croit tu que tu arrivera à le surmonter ? Kazuki le regardait avec beaucoup de curiosité.

- Nous passerons plus de temps à faire des recherches qu'avec l'objet dans les mains, donc ce ne sera pas un problème de me contrôler. Il croisa les bras prétentieusement.

- Mais tu as fumé le tapis de Jûbei --

- Je lui en achèterais un nouveau.

Après s'être séparé de Paul, Natsumi et des jolies filles, Hevn conduisis les garçons au niveau client, un homme très riches, ayant du pouvoir et des goûts excentriques. Les trois descendirent de la voiture de la négociatrice avec perplexité on voyant ou elle les emmenaient.

- UN HOPITAL ? Ban et Ginji regardait la porte avec une impression mitigée.

- Ne vous étonnez pas les garçon, c'est que mon client et hospitalisé. Elle souri et entra suivie de Ban, Kazuki et Ginji.

Hevn se déplaça gracieusement à la réception de l'hôpital, demanda l'information nécessaire pour trouver son client, après être monté jusqu'à l'étage 13 dans un secteur de chambres privée, ils marchèrent le long du couloir et s'arrêtèrent chambre 13-5. Le blond frappa et une infirmière vint lui ouvrir.

- Bonjour, que désirez vous ? La jeune femme de pas plus de 20 ans portait une tenue d'infirmière assez courte.

- Nous venons voir monsieur Ritsuko, dite lui que s'est Hevn.

- Attendez ici s'il vous plait. La fille sourie et referma la porte.

- S'il elles sont toutes comme ça ici les infirmière, je me jette de second étage pour qu'ils m'internent. Ban souri avec espièglerie.

- Ne dit pas ça Ban U.U Ginji fit une moue très triste.

- Tu prends toujours tout au sérieux idiot --.

- Eh les gars, l'infirmière revient. Kazuki regardait le bouton de la porte qui se tournait laissant sortir la même fille.

- Entrez, monsieur Ritsuko vous attendaient.

En entrant, la première chose qui les frappèrent furent les innombrables tuyaux d'oxygène rassemblé sur les parois de la chambre, beaucoup de fleurs et dans le lit un monsieur d'age bien mûr, avec un masque à oxygène, quelques tubes qui y étaient relié en plus d'un sourire libidineux sur le visage.

- COF…. COF… COF…entre…jolie Hevn… Je t'attendait depuis hier… la voix de l'homme était entrecoupé et ronflante.

- Monsieur Ritsuko, comment êtes vous aujourd'hui ? La blonde s'installa dans une chaise près du lit.

- Pas si mal… cette poupée ma donnée un bon… COF…COF…bain mousseux ! Il mit une main à l'infirmière qui passait a côté du lit.

- Ce vieux et dégoutant Ban -- murmura Ginji à l'oreille du brun.

- Monsieur Ritsuko, je suis venue avec tous les récupérateurs que j'ai pu contacter… Hevn désigna d'un signe de main les trois garçons qui étaient resté debout à l'entrée.

- Et qui est cette jolie demoiselle ? Il fit un clin d'œil à Kazuki sans aucune gêne.

- Je suis un homme -- Kazuki était sur le point de sortir une de ses clochettes.

- Er… le vieux se déplaça un peut pour attraper ses lunettes posé sur la table à côté de lui. - Ah…. Tu est bien un garçon…jolie coiffure.

- Oui Kazuki, jolie coiffure XD. Ban se couvrit la bouche en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire.

- Nous devrions en revenir au sujet monsieur, nous voudrions en savoir plus sur ce que nous devons récupérer. Et gros en vent en plein devant Kazuki.

- C'est vrai… je vais vous raconter, cela fait une semaine que l'on ma diagnostiqué…une infections aux poumons… COF, COF… et j'ai décider que si je meurs…au moins je le souhaiterait le faire en ayant fumé la meilleur boite de cigares que je pourrait m'offrir…

- Tu entend, il meurs à cause à force de fumer et il veut continuer à fumer ? Ginji se gratta la tête avec doute.

- Imbécile, si c'est ça dernière volonté cela ne nous coûte rien de l'aider à l'accomplir !

- Mais Ban…c'est horrible.

- Horrible ou ne pense pas à la récompense. Dit il a l'oreille du blond pour qu'il arrête de se plaindre sur ce travail.

- Bien, a la fin d'une transaction importante j'ai obtenu une boite de cigares unique dans sa classe et qui n'a pas été ouverte, mais comme je suis très malade, je n'ait pas pu me déplacé pour aller la chercher, j'ai donc engager un service de transport…COF…COF…

- Un service de transport ? Ban regarda très sérieusement l'homme. - Quel service avez-vous contacté ?

- Je ne me souvient pas bien…mais il était dirigé par un homme en noir d (aspect assez ténébreux…

- DOCTEUR JACKAL !

- Oui… oui…je crois que c'est ainsi qu'on le nome, bien que de docteur je n'est rien vu de tel mais… COF…COF…

- Et cet homme à garder la marchandise c'est pour cela que vous faites appel à nous ?

- Non…on lui a volé la boite de cigares sous le nez pendant le trajet !

- QUOI ! Ban et Ginji se regardèrent incrédules.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire…Akabane Kurôdo a été volé ? Kazuki croisa ses bras, perturbés.

- C'est pour cela que je vous que vous la récupériez… il n'a pas pût rester après ce vol… le vieux avait une regard très triste.

- Ban, ça ma l'air dangereux…si ils ont réussi à volé quelqu'un comme Akabane cela signifie qu'ils sont à craindre U.U

- Peut être Ginji mais cela me rend curieux…très curieux…

- Ban, croie tu que cela vaut la peine de prendre tant de risques ?

- Je ne sait pas pour toi bobine, mais moi j'en suis j'accepte se travail !

- Très bien ! COF…COF…COF…. Le vieux fut prit d'une énorme quinte de toux à cause de l'émotion.

- Monsieur Ristuko allez y doucement ! La jolie infirmière s'approcha pour lui remettre son masque à oxygène avec beaucoup d'affection.

- Je suis…bien…mignonne. Dit le vieux avec le visage caché entre les deux fortes possessions de l'infirmière.

- Je crois que nous avons suffisamment d'information et nous avons conclus l'accord. Hevn tira une feuille et la rangea dans le petit sac qu'elle avait avec elle.

- Je vous souhaites bonne chance les garçons…et s'il vous plait…ramener moi mes cigares avant que je ne meure…le vieux versa une petite larme tout en tâtant le derrière d'une certaine infirmière.

- Oui monsieur --. Les trois s'en allèrent avec la négociatrice.

Après cette étrange visite à l'hôpital, Hevn laissa les garçons dans les environs du château infini et s'en alla avec sa commission. Ban était très curieux de savoir quels démons aurait put dérober la marchandise du docteur Jackal sans sortir mort ou mutilé dans la tentative, c'était une devinette intéressant à découvrir. Dans le château, ils retournèrent chez Jûbei pour projeter une stratégie à suivre.

- Alors vous devez récupérer une boite de cigares très précieux. L'héritier de la technique Kakei restait pensif devant cette idée.

- C'est exact Jûbei, nous devons les récupérer des mains d'un inconnu qui a été capable de devancer Kurôdo Akabane U.U

- Et comment allons nous localiser quelqu'un que nous ne connaissons même pas ? Demanda curieusement Ginji.

- Nous irons à la source de tout ! Ban souri malicieusement.

- Non…ce n'est pas à qui je pense Ban U.U.

- C'est cela Ginji….nous devons trouver cet idiot d'Akabane et lui demander qui lui a prit la boite.

- Je n'aime pas du tout cet homme U.U chibi Ginji était très triste.

- Et comment allons nous retrouver le docteur Jackal ? Demanda Kazuki.

- laisse moi appeler avec ton téléphone Kazuki. Ban tendit la main pour qu'il lui donne son portable.

- D'accord. Il le posa dans la main du brun

Après que Ban ait parlé avec quelqu'un durant quelques minutes, le groupe quitta le château pour se rendre dans un café ouvert à l'autre bout du quartier. Ginji et Kazuki se demandait bien à qui Ban avait parlé, tandis que celui-ci restait silencieux en buvant une tasse de café pour calmer ses envies urgentes de fumer.

- Ban, nous n'allons pas rencontrer Akabane ici ?

- Ne soit pas idiot et attend. Il roula des yeux et repris de son café.

- Celle là qui vient ce n'est pas Himiko ? Kazuki concentra son regard vers une fille mince au cheveux courts qui s'approchait du café.

- Tu arrive en fin --.

- Bonne après midi. Elle souri en s'asseyant à la table du groupe.

- Comment va tu Himiko ? Ginji la salua joyeusement.

- Bien, mais pourrai-je savoir pourquoi tu m'a appelé Ban ? Elle croisa les bras sur la table.

- Nous devons effectuer une importante récupération et nous avons besoins d'une information sur quelqu'un que tu connaît bien. Il réajusta ses lunettes tranquillement.

- De qui s'agit il ? Elle s'appuya doucement en arrière.

- Kurôdo Akabane… sait tu ou le trouver ?

- Pour dire la vérité, je ne l'ait pas vue depuis qu'il à perdu une cargaison très importante. Elle baissa les yeux, préoccupée.

- Tu ne dit pas la vérité Himiko --.

- Pourquoi que tu crois que je mentirait ! Elle éloigna son regard avec peine.

- Parce que je te connaît…parle…qu'y a-t-il ?

- Himiko, nous devons savoir comment Akabane sait fait volé la boite de cigares pour avoir une idée de l'endroit ou elle pourrait être. Kazuki la regardait patiemment.

- Je…ne peut pas vous le dire ! Elle se leva et sorti du café tandis que ses souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit.

- Docteur Jackal, que ce passe t'il ? Elle tenta d'approcher l'homme mystérieux qui restait difficilement debout.

- Tu ne diras…rien ou je te tu… il sorti de sa mains quelques bistouris.

- Mais…vous avez mal…vous avez l'air horrible… elle essaya de l'aider à tenir debout.

- Ne…demande pas…il fut prit de nausées.

- DOUCTEUR JACKAL. Elle lui soutint les épaules avec difficulté.

Ban sorti en courant après la Lady Poison pour comprendre son soudain entêtement a ne rien vouloir dire sur la boite de cigares volés, Ginji et Kazuki l'ont aussi suivi et ils terminèrent dans un parc public.

- HIMIKO ! ATTEND UN PEUT IDIOTE !…HALTE ! Le brun la poursuivi jusqu'à la coincé contre une fontaine du parc.

- Ban ne t'approche pas ! Elle sorti un flacon de son dos.

- Ceci est inutile --. Ban remonta de nouveau ses lunettes alors qu'il regardait la fille avec ennuie.

- JE NE VAIT RIEN TE DIRE ! RIEN ! Elle répandit ensuite le parfum de régression devant Ban mais il évita l'attaque facilement avec un saut et retint les mains de la fille dans les siennes.

- Cesse donc d'agir comme une enfant et dit moi ce qui passe ?

- Non… je en peut rien dire ! Elle le regardait avec gêne.

- Oh aller Himiko qu'y a-t-il d'aussi terrible pour que tu ne puisse pas nous dire ce qui arrive avec ce stupide d'Akabane --

- C'est que… il non…j'ai promis de ne rien dire à personne !

- Alors oui c'est très sérieux --.

- C'est ça… elle cessa de lutter contre Ban.

- Peut tu me dire ce que c'est ? Il libera la fille.

- Euh…c'est que… son visage était dissimulé dans ses cheveux.

- IL SE MEURS ! O.o

- NON ! NON IL NE VA PAS MOURIR !… mais c'était comme si il mourrait… Himiko se couvrit la bouche en voyant quelle avait laisser filtrer une partie de l'information.

- AHA ! TU AS PARLE ! DONC TU FINI !

Pour finir Himiko ne pu qu raconté ce qu'elle savait d'Akabane et sur le vol de la boite de cigares, le visage de Ban passa par un bon nombre de gammes d'expressions tandis que Lady Poison racontait, tout cela était si incroyable, Ginji et Kazuki finirent pas les rejoindre à la fontaine du parc.

- Que ce passe t'il avec le docteur Jackal ? Ginji regarda le duo avec curiosité.

- En fait je ne le sait pas Ginji mais… d'après l'air de Ban je peut penser que c'est grave… il désigna le brun qui avait les mains sur son visages dans un apparent démarrage de rage.

- BAN QUE CE PASSE T'IL ! Ginji couru vers lui pour ce rendre compte que Ban n'était pas fou de rage, mais avait un énorme fou rire.

- AHAHAHAHAHA ! JE NE… LE CROIS PAS !….AHAHAHAHA ! Il pleurait tellement il riait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se roule part terre devant Ginji et Kazuki incrédules.

- Ban est devenus fou ToT chibi Ginji fit la moue.

- Non il n'est pas fou --

- Que lui est il arrivé alors Himiko ? Kazuki la regardait préoccupé.

- Je lui est raconté comment Akabane s'était fait volé la boite de cigares.

- Et c'est ça qui fait tant rire Ban --

- Et bien…je crois qu'il rit a cause de ce qui est arrivé au docteur Jackal.

- Que lui arrive t'il ? Ah, ah dit le Himiko ! Chibi Ginji était très curieux.

- Je vais vous le dire…

Au milieux d'une route on pouvait voir un camion roulé a une vitesse importante a destination de la ville. Il ne restait plus que la moitié du trajet quant le conducteur ralenti en voyant qu'à deux kilomètres se trouvaient une pompe a essence.

- Pourquoi t'arrête tu Maguruma ? Un homme en noir assis au siège passager le regardait très sérieusement.

- J'ai faim…je n'ait pas encore déjeuner.

- D'accord…arrêtons nous pour prendre quelque chose à manger et nous reprendrons notre route. Il souri tranquillement.

Le duo s'arrêta dans un petit restaurant routier près de la pompe à essence, le conducteur sorti rapidement du camion.

- Docteur Jackal tu ne vient pas manger ? Il s'approcha de sa fenêtre.

- Seulement si tu t'en charge cher ami…quelque chose d'appétissant. Il tourna le regard vers le restaurant.

- Comme tu veux. L'homme s'éloignait peu à peut tandis qu'Akabane était aller vérifié le chargement à l'arrière du camion.

- Cela à été relativement facile…quel ennuie…je pensait qu'il y aurait plus de divertissements --

Une demi heure plus tard le conducteur retourna au camion avec un sac gras dans les mains et une grande boisson dans un emballage plastique, il monta et donna le sac et la boisson a un Akabane curieux, qui a lentement ouvert le sac.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un hamburger appelé la Bombe Atomique. Il démarra le camion et reprit la route.

- Quel nom pour un plat…il sortit un hamburger de trois étages et avec un tas d'ingrédients dont on ignoraient la provenance.

- J'ai manger la même chose…et je peut dire que cela ma impressionner.

- Et c'est ainsi…c'est très impressionnant Maguruma… il regarda un fois de plus la ''Bombe Atomique'' et fini par mordre dedans.

Finalement, le docteur Jackal mangea tout son hamburger et se trouva de nouveau ennuyé par le voyage, il ne restait que quelques kilomètres avant d'arrivé en ville après cette escale imprévue, le conducteur freina brusquement et couru en direction des buisons qu'il y avait sur le bord de la route.

- Ce n'est pas croyable… --. Akabane sorti lui aussi du camion et restait face à la route mais il ne c'était pas écoulé de nombreuses minutes qu'il se senti étrange - je crois…que je sait pourquoi ils l'ont appeler la bombe atomique…

Il couru lui aussi vers les buissons pour calmer son soudain malaise, et le camion et la marchandise restèrent donc sans surveillance.

- AHAHAHAH ! IL A DONNER LA DIARRHEE A AKABANE ! Ban continuait à se tordre de rire.

- O.O Ginji et Kazuki digéraient seulement l'information alors que Himiko secouait la tête.

- Puis…quant ils sont retournés dans le camion, la cargaison n'était plus là.

- Himiko…mais…et ils n'on rien laissé ? Même pas une piste ? Kazuki essaya de garder son sérieux.

- Le docteur Jackal et arrivé mort de douleur chez moi…mais il n'a jamais voulu me dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Nous en restons au même point… Kazuki baissa la tête de frustration.

TBC


	5. Chercher une piste

**Les pensées sont en italique.**

**Couples : BanxGinji; JûbeixKazuki !Attention léger lemon ! **

**Tout pour une cigarette.**

**Chapitre 5 : Chercher une piste.**

Après une demi heure de fous rires incontrôlables pour Ban, ils finirent par retrouver leur sérieux puisqu'ils étaient au milieu d'une mission qui leur rapporterait beaucoup d'argent.

- Himiko, tu ne sais vraiment rien de plus sur ce vol ?

- Le docteur Jackal na pas voulu tout m'expliquer. Elle croisa les bras.

- Nous devrions parler directement avec Akabane

- NON ! PAS CA KAZU ! Chibi Ginji était tout nerveux.

- Pourquoi tu met tu dans cet état Ginji ?

- Parce que…et bien…cet homme est mauvais ! ToT

- Arrête tes bêtises ! Nous allons trouvé Akabane et en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Le brun remonta ses lunettes.

- Je suis d'accord avec Ban. Le maître des fils acquiesça de la tête.

- Himiko…

- Je sais Ban, je dois te dire ou trouver le docteur Jackal.

- Que tu es intelligente.

- la dernière fois que je l'ait vue depuis qu'il est venu chez moi était dans cette direction…

Rapidement, la Lady Poison conduisit le groupe la ou elle pensait que Akabane pouvait vivre, pour l'étonnement de tous cela ce trouvait dans un secteur de la ville très ordinaire. Face a eux ce trouvait un bâtiment de 20 étages, très luxueux avec une façade de verre jusqu'aux portier en uniforme.

- T'est sûre qu'il vit ici se fou d'Akabane ? --

- C'est l'endroit qu'il m'a indiqué pour si je voulais le contacter. Himiko haussa les épaules

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à vérifier. Kazuki commença le chemin vers le bâtiment..

- Bonjour. Le portier vêtu d'un uniforme noir très sobre les arrêta. - Que désirez vous ?

- Bonjour monsieur, nous venons voir un ami. Ban souri pour essayer de gagner la sympathie de l'homme.

- Quel ami ?

- Son nom est Akabane Kurôdo répondit rapidement Himiko.

- Kurôdo…Akabane…il n'y a ici personne de ce nom. Il croisa les bras avec sérieux.

- Peut être utilise t'il son autre nom, vérifié a docteur Jackal monsieur !

- Crétin -- une tape sur le front du pauvre Ginji.

- Ban !

- Mais ce dernier nous a indiqué cet endroit, étage 19 apertement 19-3

- Laissez moi voir… Le portier s'éloigna et décrocha un téléphone qui ce trouvait à l'entrée du bâtiment.

- Cet homme nous gênes…qu'est-ce que ça lui coûte de nous laisser entrer ! Ban était déjà très énerver sans sa dose de nicotine.

- Du calme Ban, il fait seulement son travail nn. Ginji souri pour calmer l'humeur de son compagnon.

- Je crois que vous vous êtes tromper les jeunes, personnes ne répond à cet appartement. Le portier les regarda douteusement. - Vous feriez mieux de partir.

- Mais nous devons le voir ! Ban attrapa les vêtements de l'homme pour le plaqué contre la vitre de l'entrée. - LAISSE NOUS ENTRER OU SI NON…

- Ban calme toi ! Ginji lui retint la main à temps - Je sais que tu est nerveux et pas vraiment de bonne humeur mas ce n'est pas la faute de ce monsieur…

- Tu as raison… il libéra le portier sans beaucoup de convictions. - partons.

- Quoi ? Himiko et Kazuki le regardaient étonnés.

- J'ai dit on y vas --.

Ban s'éloigna quelques mètres du bâtiment en écoutant les questions de Himiko et de Kazuki sur le chemin parce qu'ils partiraient sans savoir rien de plus sur leur possible piste qu'était l'histoire d'Akabane.

- Je ne comprend rien Ban…ceci n'est pas ton genre…

- La ferme bobine…on va entrer dans ce bâtiment ou je en m'appelle plus Ban Midô !

- Et comment compte t nous faire entrer si le portier ne veut pas -- Himiko le regarda ennuyé.

- Nous avons ceci. Il désigna sa tête avec son doigt.

- Quoi ? Un crâne vide --

- IDIOTE ! CERVEAU ! NOUS AVONS MON TALENT ET A NOUS 3 NOUS POUVONS ENTER !

- Utilisé le Jagan ! Ce sera très facile pour toi Ban ! Lança Ginji avec un air de bonheur.

- Je ne vais pas utilisé quelque chose d'aussi important pour entrer dans se stupide bâtiment --.

- Quel est ton plan Ban ?

- Écoutez bien… Ban réuni le groupe autour de lui.

Après environ une demi heure le portier vu arrivé deux personnes habillées de gris transportant une énorme caisse sur une brouette. Ils s'arrêtèrent très sérieux devant le portier qui les avaient immédiatement arrêté.

- Que portez vous là ? Il tata la caisse avec curiosité.

- C'est un nouvel…un nouvel équipement de ventilation pour un des appartements. Kazuki avec les cheveux dissimulés sous une casquette le regardait avec attention.

- Équipement de ventilation ? -- le portier fit le tour de la caisse.

- Oui monsieur, pouvez vous nous laissez passer s'il vous plait ? Himiko disulfirame son visage sous la casquette et soutenait la brouette qui supportait la caisse.

- Passer ?… il se senti rapidement comme si quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Oui monsieur nous devons passez nn. Lady Poison s'approcha un peut plus du portier.

- Oui bien sûr…passez… il ouvrit la porte de part en part

- Merci. Kazuki prit la tête et entra suivit de Himiko qui s'éloigna du portier en lui lançant un regard coquet.

Après avoir parcouru un long couloir joliment décoré de plantes et de miroirs sur les deux murs, ils arrivèrent jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

- Himiko il m'a étonné le parfum que tu as utilisé sur le portier.

- Il devait seulement se rapprocher de moi pour être sous l'emprise de mon parfum de soumission.

- A quel étage aloyons nous ?

- Au 19

- Dépêchez vous qu'on sorte de cette caisse. Ils regardèrent le cheval de Troy moderne qu'avait utilisé Ban pour entrer sans être repéré.

- Mais il n'y a que l'ascenseur direct qui fonctionne…nous devons monter jusqu'au 20. Il regarda l'affiche sur l'un des deux ascenseurs qui disait ''en pane''.

- D'accord

Tout cela semblait simple à réaliser, il descendraient ensuite à l'étage 19 et irons voir si le docteur Jackal vivait toujours dans un de ces luxueux appartements. En haut de l'étage 20 ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers pour atteindre leur destination finale.

- Kazuki, croit tu pouvoir t'en sortir avec cette brouette ? Himiko le regardait avec préoccupation en voyant la portion d'escaliers qu'ils avaient à descendrent.

- SORTEZ NOUS DE LA ! Les vox de Ban et Ginji se fit entendre de l'intérieur de la caisse.

- Attend un moment, Ginji…on vas vous sortir de là. Kazuki arrêta la brouette au bord des escaliers et ouvrit le couvercle de la caisse.

- DE L'AIIIIIRR ! EN FIN ! Ban s'appuya sur son compagnon pour sortir le premier.

- Ban ! Je veux sortir aussi ! Il tira le brun par ses vêtements pour le remettre dans la caisse.

- MOI D'ABORD ! Il poussa le visage du blond en arrière et sorti une jambes

Al la fin, les deux se disputaient poux sortir le premier et il n'avait pas remarquer le chancellement de la caisse au dessus des escaliers avec Ban et Ginji comme passagers. Ils glissèrent dans tout l'escalier jusqu'à l'étage 19 avant que la caisse n'aille se briser contre la porte d'un appartement.

- O.O Kazuki et Himiko avaient assisté à toute la scène.

- Ça… fait mal… chibi Ginji sorti la tête de la caisse avec les yeux en spirales.

- Qui a frappé ? La porte contre laquelle ils avaient atterris s'ouvrit pour découvrir une silhouette mince qui regardait la caisse avec curiosité.

- Je me suis cogné durement…j'hallucine je voix Akabane en pyjama…chibi Ginji doutait de lui-même.

- Ce n'est pas une hallucination mon cher Ginji. Le docteur Jackal lui sourit tranquillement de devant la porte vêtue d'un pyjama de soie noire.

- QUOIIIIIII ! AKABANEEEEEEE ! ToT il sortit de la caisse à la vitesse de la lumière pour terminer dans les bras de Kazuki qui ce demander comment ce garçon pouvait être l'Empereur de la foudre.

- C'est bien ce qui me manquait -- Ban fini par sortir de la caisse très sérieux.

- Je pourrais savoir que me vaut cette visite inattendue ? Il fixa le groupe.

- Nous sommes venus pour ceux qui t'on…t'on…volé… Ban se rappela de l'histoire de la diarrhée et il se couvrit la bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire une fois de plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive.

- Il ne mûrira jamais --

- Akabane, nous voulons seulement poser des questions sur votre cargaison et qui l'a volée. Kazuki avait retiré chibi Ginji pour parvenir à parler.

- Et bien…je suppose que la charmante Lady poison vous a indiqué cet endroit. Il regarda Himiko avec un sourire malicieux.

- C'est cela docteur Jackal. Elle baissa la tête résignée.

- Entrez…je vous dirait ce que je me soucient de cette nuit funeste. Il courba les lèvres en se rappelant ce mauvais souvenir.

Le group entra à l'intérieur et regardèrent l'appartement incrédules puisque l'endroit semblait sorti d'un film de suspense croisé avec une réunion sadomasochiste, les mur étaient couvert d'ornement excentriques et médiévaux comme des épées, des maillet avec des pointes et quelques lames, les meuble étaient laquer noir avec des ornementations métalliques, sans parler du grand tableau représentant le dieu Cronos dévorant un de ses fils dans la version peinte de Goya.

- Faites comme chez vous… Akabane vit un sourire plein de sous entendus.

- C'est bon… les quatre s'installèrent dans le sofa en cuir en face du tableau de Goya.

- Vous m'avez prit par surprise…c'est pour cela que je suis encore habillé ainsi. Il désigna son pyjama noir.

- Euh…c'est que nous recherchons la boite de cigare qui a été volé. Kazuki osa ouvrir la bouche.

- Avant que nous en parlions…vous désirer boire quelque chose ?

- NON ! Répondirent ils tous en même temps.

- Je vais me changer et nous parlerons…attendez ici. Le docteur Jackal disparu dans un long couloir.

- C'est lugubre Ban… Ginji regardait nerveusement de tous les côtés.

- Arrête tes bêtises…il n'y a rien ici…AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! Ban se leva d'un bond après avoir regardé un table sur laquelle était posé une bouteille transparente contenant quelque chose ressemblant à des yeux.

- Ban ce sont seulement des décorations qui ressemblent à des yeux. -- Himiko prit la bouteille entre ses mains.

- Cet homme et vraiment malade… il se réinstalla à son poste.

- Vous croyez que Akabane nous racontera bien ce qu'il c'est passé.

- Je ne sais pas Ginji mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance.

- La bobine a raison, nous devons commencer cette histoire à son point de départ…

- Très bien, nous pouvons commencé à parler. Akabane sortit de sa chambre vêtus comme toujours.

- Himiko nous a raconté ce qui s'est produit durant le transport des cigares, mais ce que nous voulons savoir c'est comment le vol a été découvert et si il existe une piste concernant le voleur.

- Ce jour désagréable le conducteur du camion et moi avons souffert d'indisposions au niveau de l'estomac donc malheureusement la cargaison et restée seule quelques 15 à 20 minutes… le docteur Jackal croisa les bras.

- C'est ça la diarrhée. Dit Ban entre ses dents serrées et en se couvrant de nouveau la bouche pour ne pas rire.

- Mais pendant ce laps de temps tu n'en sais pas plus ? Kazuki semblait plus sérieux et préoccuper par l'affaire.

- A vrai dire en entendait seulement aller et venir les voitures…quoi que… Akabane fronça es sourcils pensivement.

- Quoi que ? Tous le regardaient expectatifs

- Quelques minutes avant de retourner dans le camion j'ai entendu le moteur d'une moto grosse cylindrée.

- Une moto ?

- C'est cela mon cher Ginji le bruit d'une moto, je ne sait pas si ce sont les voleurs mais quant je suis revenu, les portes du camion avaient été forcées et le cadenas qui y était avait été cassé. Il porta la main à son menton dans une pose analytique.

- Une bande de la route. Ban interrompit le silence qui avait suivi.

- Tu crois Ban ?

- On les vois roder en moto et ils volent parfois les aimables conducteurs... ils on probablement repérer le camion et décidé de le voler.

- Bonne théorie Ban. Kazuki acquiesça avec un sourire.

- Bien que…comment allons nous savoir quelle bande a piller le camion ?

- Nous allons le découvrir bientôt ! Je veux la direction de restaurant ou c'est arrêté Akabane.

- Il n'y a pas de problèmes.. Le docteur Jackal se tourna pour attraper un croyons et du papier à notes.

- Maintenant nous devons nous préparer pour nous confronter à quelques bandes. Le brun remonta ses lunettes avec émotion, l'adrénaline à l'idée de commencer l'aidait à oublier son manque de cigarettes.

- Voila la direction à suivre… Akabane tendit le papier mais avant que Ban ne le prenne il le retira une nouvelle fois. - Tu sait…je crois que je vous aient fourni beaucoup d'informations et vous êtes arrivé chez moi à l'improviste outre le fait que je doit également retirer les morceaux de bois de devant ma porte…

- Va au but Akabane ! --

- Je souhaiterais un paiement modique pour tout ce que je vous aie dit…

- Docteur Jackal…

- Cela ne me surprend pas Lady Poison que tu n'as pas été vraiment confidentielle avec moi.

- Dit moi ce que tu veux comme paiement ? Ban le fixait.

- Ginji nn. Souri il

- O.o celui-ci sentit une sueur froide lui parcouru le dos.

- Mais… pourquoi veux tu Ginji, maudit pervers ? --

- Je promet que je en lui ferait rein de mal j'ai seulement besoin de lui quelques heures.

- Ban je ne veux pas aller avec lui ! Chibi Ginji s'agrippa au bras du brun.

Ban médita pendant quelques minutes alors que Kazuki et Himiko voyait que la situation était sérieuse, en même temps Akabane ne quittait pas son sourire alors qu'il était sûr de ses plans avec le blond.

- Ban j'attends ta réponse. Il agita le papier d'un côté à l'autre.

- C'est d'accord --

- NOOOOOOOOOONNN ! BAANNN TU NE VA PAS ME LAISSER AVEC LUI ! JE NE VEUX PAAAAAS JE NE VEUX PAAAAAAAS ! Chibi Ginji encore plus fou était maintenant collé au cou de Ban.

- Calme toi idiot ! Fait le pour l'argent…mais il y a une condition Akabane…ce ne sera qu'une fois que nous aurons rendu la boite de cigares que je te laisserait Ginji…Avant rien !

- Marché conclu. Il souri avec satisfaction tandis qu'il lui donnait le papier avec l'adresse d restaurant.

- Ban, comment un ami de Ginji peut lui faire ça ! Intervint Kazuki préoccupé.

- Ne t'en fait pas bobine, toi aussi tu gagneras de l'argent si Akabane nous donne la direction.

- Mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

- On ferait mieux de partir pour préparer la suite des opérations.

Ban ne se soucia pas des excuses de Kazuki et encore moins des protestations de Ginji sur le paiement particulier que leur avait demander Akabane, la discution suivi le reste du chemin de retour vers le château. Himiko était parti et le trio retournait chez Jûbei pour mieux planifié l'étape suivante. Le soir tombait une fois de plus et Ginji était contrarié par ce qu'avait fait Ban en son nom, il se sépara donc du groupe sans rien dire tandis que Jûbei était mit au courent des détails de ce qu'ils avaient fait ce jour.

- Alors vous devez aller dans ce restaurant pour trouver qu'elle bande a volé la boite de cigares ?

- C'est ça Jûbei…demain sera un longue journée U.U Kazuki s'inclina pensivement sur sa chaise.

- Cet idiot, quant compte il revenir ! Ban regardait ennuyé par l'une des fenêtres.

- Ban, Ginji et ennuyé, c'est pour cela que je doute qu'il rentre de si tôt.

- il n'a pas à se tracassé -- Il sortit de la maison après un signe.

- Entre son anxiété et la pression du travail celui-ci et encore plus insupportable qu'avant. Condamna sérieusement Jûbei.

- Je crois qu'il est allé chercher Ginji.

Le silence se fit alors que les deux restaient côtes à côtes en attendant de savoir qui parlerait en premier.

- Jûbei…

- Oui.

- Hier…tu essayait de me dire quelque chose… il fixa le lanceur d'aiguilles.

- Oui et ces deux la sont arrivé en faisant leur vacarme.

- Crois tu que tu pourrait me le dire maintenant ? Il souri tendrement.

- Kazuki…Euh… Bon ce que je voulais te dire c'était que tu…tu…es plus qu'un ami pour moi. Il glissa sa main jusqu'à trouver celle de Kazuki.

- Toi aussi tu es plus qu'un ami pour moi Jûbei.

- Mais ce que je voulait vraiment te dire… c'est que… il approcha un peut son visage de celui de Kazuki.

- Oui… Kazuki laissa son ''meilleur ami'' raccourcir la distance entre eux.

- Je…Je…

- Jûbei…

- Laisse moi te… il ne pu continué à parler puisque les lèvres du maître des fils était sur les siennes.

- Je le sais Jûbei…et je t'aime aussi. Une forte rougeur s'imposa sur le visage de Kazuki.

- Euh…tu…savait… il baissa la tête peiné.

- Comment ne pas m'en rendre comptes avec tes attentions, tu as toujours été à mes côtés sans rien me demander en retour…il caressait le visage de Jûbei avec sa main.

- Je veux seulement être au près de toi pour te rendre heureux… il prit le maître des fils dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser plus passionné que le précèdent.

Cette déclaration prenait une tournure plus sensuelle, tant d'années d'amour réprimé qui pouvait explosé d'un moment à l'autre, espérons que Ban ne les interrompes pas une fois de plus --, et en parlant de lui…il marchait au milieu du château infini pour voir ce qui n'allait pas avec Ginji. Et il fut chanceux puisque il le trouva sur une terrasse ou l'on dominait un parti du château.

- Alors tu était là idiot -- il s'approcha du blond par derrière mais il n'obtint qu'une forte décharge électrique. AAAAAHHHH ! T'EST CINGLE ! Ban avait les cheveux électrifiés.

- Ne me touche pas… -- il le regarda par dessus son épaule.

- Tu es ennuyé à cause de ce stupide Akabane. Il essaya de peigner ses cheveux avec ses doigts.

- Pourquoi tu as accepté. Ses yeux montraient sa tristesse.

- On dirait que tu ne me connaît pas Ginji…comment pourrai-je laisser ce cinglé rester avec toi -- il se mit à côté du blond.

- Mais tu lui as dit oui !

- Je n'avait pas d'autre solutions mais je ne te laisserait pas aller avec lui.

- Non, et ne va tu pas rompre ta parole ?

- Parce que j'avait croisés les doigts. Il leva sa main avec un sourire prétentieux

- Tu est sérieux Ban ? Le regard de Ginji s'illumina

- Plus que certain.

- BANNN ! WHAAAAAA ! JE CROIYA QUE TU NE M'AIMAIT PAS ! MAIS CE N'ETAIT PAS VRAIS ! YOUPIIII ! Chibi Ginji se lança dans ses bras très heureux tandis que le brun le laissait libérer sa joie débordante.

Quelques étages plus bas une autre histoire ce pressentait, Jûbei embrassait Kazuki avec une passion désespéré. Ils était sur le sol et se laissa aller à une libération bien méritée, les mains de Jûbei se glissèrent sous le haut du brun aux yeux marron. Il touchait sa peau tiède et douce, parcourant chaque centimètre que le vêtement ne couvrait plus, alors que Kazuki gardait les yeux fermés, il enlaça ses jambes à la taille de son plus que meilleur ami. Les baisers gagnaient en intensité en descendant dans le cou, en arrivant jusqu'à son torse, le vêtement commençait à gêner et Jûbei le lui retira rapidement pour constaté que ce garçon qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance lui était un beau cadeau qu'il recevait désinvolte.

- Kazuki…veux tu continuer ? Lui murmura il délicatement à l'oreille.

- Ceci et ma réponse…les main de Kazuki se glissèrent dans le vêtement de Jûbei et il répéta les ses gestes de la même manière.

Jûbei ne demanda plus rien, il voyait qu'ils avaient tout les deux les même envies, des baisers passionnés inondaient la peau, quelques gémissements de satisfactions commençaient à envahir la chambre. Jûbei porta ses mains jusqu'au pantalon de Kazuki et le lui retira avec douceur en même temps que le dernier article les séparant du paradis terrestre, son corps se pressentait à lui dans le plus simple appareil, ses main si glissèrent une fois de plus en touchant chaque parti possible, en embrassant chaque recoin jusqu'à la satiété. En un instant les deux étaient sans vêtements, sans rien qui les retenaient d'arriver au lieu qu'ils souhaitaient. La bouche de Jûbei rejoignis une fois de plus ses mains mais elle s'arrêta dans un endroit jamais vu et jamais touché par lui, il était disposé à lui donner un grand échantillon de plaisir et d'amour, de lui faire attendre l'extase par les caresses. Les sons on augmenté, le dos du maître des fils se courba comme celui d'un chat en sentant arrivé la fin, il cria le nom de Jûbei pour lui exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait.

- Satisfait… il embrasa les lèvres de Kazuki en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale.

- Jûbei…jamais…je n'aurait pensé ressentir quelque chose de tel… ses joue encore rouges était baigner de goûtes de sueurs.

- Moi non plus…tu me fait ressentir le désir de te faire plus et plus que seulement l'amour… il caressa doucement le visage de Kazuki.

- Continu… il le serra avec les forces qu'il lui restaient.

- Tu est certain…

- Plus que certain…je veux être à toi…dans tout les sens du terme…il souri tendrement.

- Je t'aime…je n'arrive pas a croire que je n'ait jamais réussi à te le dire avant… il se repositionna entre les jambes du maître des fils.

- Tu ne le disait pas…Avec des mots…tu le disait avec tes gestes… il sentit une fois de plus la caresse des mains de Jûbei.

La nuit commençait à être sombre dans le château infini. Deux amants se livraient corps et âmes pour la premières fois. Kazuki sentait comment la douleur et le plaisir ne faisait qu'un, il se retenait au dos de Jûbei tandis que ses hanches marquait un mouvement d'oscillation soigneuse, doucement, avec toute l'affection du monde pour ne pas blesser celui qui était tant désiré, le rythme des baisers s'intensifia, les mains des deux se trouvèrent avant d'entamé une danse plus énergique et plus plaisante, les mouvements s'accélèrent, les gémissements étaient les seuls sons de la chambre. L'arrivé imminente du point d'orgue rendait encore plus rapides les mouvements, le nom de Kazuki était répéter comme un mantra. La paix et le silence fini par revenir, tout les deux étaient épuisé mais très satisfait, les corps furent déparer avec des soins extrêmes, Jûbei entoura Kazuki de ses bras et il lui murmura un dernier je t'aime avant que tout les deux ne tombent de sommeil. Pendant ce temps, dehors sur une terrasse deux silhouettes admiraient comme la nuit laissa apparaître le firmament.

- Ban…

- Quoi…

- Dit moi, ce n'est pas la chambre de Jûbei que l'on voit depuis ici ? Il pointa du doigt le bâtiment en face d'eux.

- Pourquoi le dem…Ban resta muet devant ce qui pouvait être vu d'ici. - Je savait que c'est deux là nous cachaient quelque chose !

- Ban !

- Quoi ? C'est toi qui les as vu en premier XD

TBC


	6. Cuir, Rock et un Mensonge ?

**Les pensées sont en italique**

**Couples : BanxGinji; JûbeixKazuki **

**Tout pour une cigarette.**

**Chapitre 6 : Cuir, Rock et un Mensonge ?**

Je crois que le pauvre Ginji s'est rend compte que ses amis étaient plus qu'amis XD. Ban pour sa part était fier d'avoir eu raison sur tous ses soupçons concernant ces deux garçons. Une heure plus tard, tout était redevenu calme dans cette chambre, Kazuki et Jûbei semblaient on ne peut plus heureux, ils échangeaient des regards complices et chaque légères caresse était rendu par une autre, mais toute la magie de ce moment d'intimité s'acheva quant la porte sonna en indiquant que les patients entraient, a cet heure de la nuit ce ne pouvait être que Ban et Ginji de retour chez Jûbei pour y passer la nuit.

- Très bien, je ramène cet idiot ! Ban regarda comment Kazuki ouvrait la porte avec un visage le plus neutre possible.

- Vous allez aussi rester ce soir Ban ? L'interrogea sereinement Jûbei.

- Si non, ça ''vous'' dérange si on restent… le brun commençait vraiment a avoir envi de dire ce qu'il avait vu.

- Ban tu as dit que tu ne dirais rien par respect -- lui dit Ginji a l'oreille.

- Et je le fais ! Il fini d'entré et s'assis au sol devant une petite table.

- Alors que ferons nous demain. Le maître des fils se posa face à Ban.

- Nous avons besoin de deux choses d'une importance vitale pour pouvoir nous rendent là bas…mais je ne sais pas comment les obtenir.

- De quoi avons-nous besoin ?

- Nous en parlerons mieux demain matin…j'imagine que vous êtes fatigué --

- Ban…Ginji le regarda une autre fois avec l'air qui veux dire qu'il a intérêt à se taire.

- Aujourd'hui a été une journée bien remplis…oui, nous on parlerons mieux demain. Kazuki se leva pour aller se couché la ou il avait dormi hier.

- Bonne nuit les garçons, les futons son dans ce coin avec les couvertures. Jûbei montra l'endroit avec son doigt.

- A plus tard Jûbei, Kazu ! Dormez bien nn Ginji s'éloigna très sourient.

- Encore une chose Ban…

- Va y --

- Ne va pas fumer une de mes affaires de plus cette nuit.

- Je ferais en sorte que cela n'arriva pas Jûbei !

- Merci Ginji.

Le reste de la nuit ce déroula sans rien de nouveau, je crois que tous étaient trop fatigués pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre XD. Le matin arriva finalement et le groupe avait discuté sur l'idée de Ban et le restaurant ou ils devaient se rendrent, ils se dirigeaient maintenant en direction de la sorti du château infini.

- C'est peut être un peut fou Ban ! Où allons nous trouver des motos ! Ginji le regardait étonné.

- On en a besoins ! Mon plan et parfait si l'on inclus les motos !

- Ban tu ne crois pas que tu exagère un peut

- La ferme bobine et tu ferait mieux de réfléchir à comment trouver des motos !

- Ne parle pas comme ça à Kazuki ! Jûbei s'arrêta devant Ban.

- On dirait que quelqu'un et trèèèès lié a lui. Ban remonta lentement ses lunettes.

- Qu'essaie tu de dire par là !

- Jûbei…ne fait pas attention, Ban et quelque peut étrange aujourd'hui, bon il est comme ça depuis qu'il ne fume plus mais…

- Pardonne moi Ginji mais je n'aime pas quant Ban appelle Kazuki comme ça --.

- Ginji, ne te met pas entre lui et moi ! Le regard de Ban retourna sur Jûbei.

- Ban, Jûbei contrôlez vous. Kazuki s'interposa entre les deux.

- Saluuuuuuuuuut ! Une mélodieuse salutation s'entendit de loin tandis que les autres continuèrent leur dispute.

- Kazuki mérite ton respect donc tu ne l'appelles plus comme ça ou tu goûteras à mes aiguilles. Jûbei sorti trois aiguilles blanches.

- Maintenant tu le défend… on remarque tout de suite que cette nuit vous avez prit vos droits l'un sur l'autre. Le brun fit un sourire ironique.

- BAN ! Ginji essaya encore de le faire taire.

- Saluuuuuut j'ai dit ! Une personne s'approcha curieusement de la discussion.

- Ginji ne t'en mêle pas… C'était maintenant Jûbei qui éloignait le blond avec la main.

- Je crois que tout ceci et hors de contrôle U.U

- Tu as raison Kazu… Ginji regardait comme son ami Jûbei et Ban se lançaient des indirectes très directes.

- Excuse toi devant Kazuki !

- Non monsieur…je ne vais m'excuser pour rien !

- Jûbei ne fait pas attention.

- Si Jûbei fait attention à ton petit ami. Répondit Ban avec un ton infantile.

-QUOIIII ! QUI EST LE PETIT AMI DE KAZUKI ? La voix précédente qui saluait se rapprocha d'avantage.

- O//O Kazuki et Jûbei se retrouvèrent muet tandis que Ginji secouait la tête.

- Ban ne m'avait tu pas dit que tu ne dirait rien. U.U.

- J'AIE DIT QUI EST SON PETIT AMI ! La voix s'interposa entre les quatre.

- EMISHI !

- Oui c'est moi ! Mais je voudrais savoir si c'est vrai que Kazuki a un petit ami ? Il désigna celui si avec son doigt et il était déjà très gêné par toute cette histoire.

- La ferme Emishi -- lui dit Jûbei sur un ton sérieux.

- Ahaha ! Il est jaloux… il est jaloux !… cria il avec enthousiasme. - Jûbei as du être devancé…mais a bien regarder Kazuki peut tu me dire qui est il ou elle ? Il baissa ses lunettes pour mieux regarder le maître des fils.

- Emishi…arrête de demander qui est l'heureux élu si il est sous tes yeux. Souri Ban amusé.

Emishi inclina la tête vers Ginji qui était à côté de Kazuki, il le regarda avec sérieux et doute, ensuite il marcha rapidement vers Jûbei et l'analysa de la même manière, mais Jûbei paraissait plus nerveux que Ginji.

- JUBEI A LE VISAGE DE QUELQU'UN QUI CACHE QUELQUE CHOSE !

En deux seconde on ne voyait plus d'Emishi que ce qui était cloué au mur par quelques aiguilles et serai ce des fils aussi ?

- Quelle…humeur…je plaisantait… comment pourrai-je savoir si tu as fait quelque chose alors que ton visage n'est pas plus expressif que celui d'une statue Jûbei --.

- La ferme Emishi, cela ne te concerne pas.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici Emishi ?

- Je VIS ici Ban, je vous aie vu de loin donc je me suis approché, mais je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir U.U

- Maintenant, pouvons nous en revenir à nos moutons ? Kazuki s'était un peut remis.

- On en était où…

- Bannnn… la voix du joker l'interrompit.

- Quoi ? --.

- Tu ne peux pas me dire si Jûbei et le petit ami de Kazuki ?

- Si je te le dit tu te calme !

- Je crois que oui nn

- C'est lui ! Il montra Jûbei avec son doigt.

- OUIIIIIII JE NE ME SUIS PAS TOMPE ! Emishi fit un grand sourire.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Ban ? L'expert des aiguilles le regarda préoccupé.

- Tu l'ignores ?

- Je ne le sais pas…

- Un conseil, tire les rideaux les de ta chambre.

Et a la fin de la phrase Kazuki avait le visage rouge très gêné, tandis que Jûbei fermait les yeux et baissait la tête résigné, cela voulait dire que Ban et Ginji on vu quelques chose au première loges la nuit dernière XD.

- Ban tu avait dit que tu ne dirais rien --.

- Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire idiot, mieux vaux dire la vérité que mentir. Le brun haussa les épaules sans grandes convictions.

- JUBEI ET KAZU SORTENT ENSEMBLES ! JUBEI ET KAZU SORTENT ENSEMBLES !…JUBEI ET KA…

- EMISHI ! Jûbei lança une autre aiguille. - j'espère qu'avec celle là tu vas te la fermer --.

- O.O; … le pauvre regardait l'aiguille planté très près de son entrejambes près d'un endroit très apprécié par son propriétaire.

- Maintenant nous pouvons continué Ban.

- Merci…comme je disais, nous devons trouver des motos pour aller au restaurant.

- Mais on ne peut pas prendre le bus comme tout le monde.

- CRETIN ! Coup direct sur le front de Ginji.

- Ban méchant ! ToT chibi Ginji était inconsolable.

- les motos son pour ce faire passer pour une bande de plus ! Pour défier l'autre bande !

- BAN…BAN…BAN…

- Tu veux une autre aiguille Emishi ? -- Jûbei montra son arme.

- NON NON NON NON ! ….ne te met pas dans cet état Jûbei…tu ferait mieux de garder ça dans ton pantalon…ou la ou tu les mets d'habitude, je vous ait seulement interrompus parce que je sait ou vous pourrez trouver des motos. Il souri avec un soulagement notable.

- Libérez le ! -- Ban croisa les bras pendant que Kazuki et Ginji détachaient Emishi du mur.

- Merci… il se remit sur ses pieds. - Comme je le disais… je sais où vous pourrez trouver deux belles motos neuves !

- Nous n'allons pas les voler ! Je refuse une telle chose ! Chibi Ginji était très sérieux.

- Non…Ginji nous ne les volerons pas…elles serons seulement prêter puisque le propriétaire est un ami à moi nn.

- Tu es sûr Emishi ? -- les quatre le regardèrent avec doute.

- Aussi sûr que je suis bon pour raconté des blagues ! Il fit une pose triomphale.

- Allons y les gars… tous commencèrent à s'éloigné du joker.

- ATTENDEZ ! JE SUIS SERIEUX ! JE VAIS VOUS CONDUIRE CHEZ MON AMI !…ALLER BAN !…JUBEI…KAZUUUUUU ! Il couru après le groupe et fini par les rattraper.

Après que Emishi ait fait toute une scène pour qu'ils le suivent, ils se laissèrent convaincre puisqu'ils ne perdaient rien à vérifier. Mais au moment ou ils arrivèrent devant chez l'ami d'Emishi, notre cher Ban voulait déjà le tuer de ses mains.

- Whaaaaa s'est vrai que la maison de Madoka est vraiment grande nn. Ginji regardait l'entrée principale fasciné.

- Veux tu arrêter avec se sourire idiot ! Comment à tu pu nous conduire directement chez l'homme singe ! Ban poursuivait Emishi dans tout le jardin pour voir si il arrivait à le tuer.

- Ban n'est pas prêt de se calmer. Kazuki tentait de le raisonner.

- Kazuki plus rien ne fonctionne correctement dans la tête de Ban depuis qu'il a arrêté de fumer --.

- Tu as raison Jûbei U.U

- Je peut savoir qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme ici ? Une silhouette apparue dans l'entrée de la grande maison avec un ait très sérieux.

- Bonjour Shidoooo ! Ginji couru le saluer ave un grand sourire alors qu'au fond on pouvait voir Ban qui pendait le joker avec son propre fouet.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Il parcouru du regard le groupe qui restait dans l'entrée.

- En réalité c'est Emishi qui a insisté pour que l'on vienne, nous avons besoin que tu nous accorde une faveur Shido. Kazuki se tourna pour voir Emishi qui était maintenant suspendu à une branche essayant d'échapper à Ban.

- EMISHI ! L'appela Shido.

- JE SUIS LA SHIDOOOOO !… il s'élança de la branche avec son fouet pour échapper a Ban.

- Je peut savoir pourquoi tu les as amenez ?

- Et bien…c'est que… il leva son fouet pour arrêter la main e Ban qui était sur le point de l'attraper par le cou. - Ils on besoins que tu les aides nn

- JE NE VEUX RIEN DEVOIR À CET HOMME SINGE ! C'EST POUR CA QUE JE VAIS TE TUER ! VA MOURIR !… soudainement Ban tomba au sol inconscient et derrière lui se tenait Ginji qui lui avait donné une bonne décharge électrique.

- J'ai dit le faire ou bien il ne laissait pas Shido nous aider U.U

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive au serpent ? Il est pire que d'habitude --

- Ban essaye d'arrêter de fumer et cela le rend un peut nerveux. Jûbei baissa la tête pensivement.

- Oui c'est vrai…tous baissèrent la tête.

- Entrez, vous m'expliquerez mieux à l'intérieur. Il se dirigea dans la maison suivie du groupe.

Après avoir laisser Ban su un sofa, il s'assiérent tous et lui parlèrent de la mission de récupération et qui selon Ban nécessitait des motos pour pouvoir la faire. Shido réfléchi a si il devait les aidez ou non dans cette mission, mais il fini par accepter et les conduis dans un grand garage ou il y a plusieurs voitures et les deux motos d'ont avait parler Emishi.

- Elles sont belles ! Ginji s'approcha de l'une d'elle et vit son reflet dans le métal chromé.

- Madoka est aveugle…comment ce fait il alors qu'il y ait deux motos si frappantes ? Demanda Kazuki curieux…

- Euh…elles ne sont pas à elle…

- Va y Shido…ne soit pas si timide…elle te les a offertes…va y dit le… Emishi lui donnait des coups de coudes avec un sourire espiègle.

- Tu aurait du mourir entre les mains du serpent --

- Alors tu va nous les prêter ?

- Bien sûr Ginji, mais lequel de vous sait conduire une moto ? Shido le regarda avec beaucoup de sérieux.

- Ban sait ! Mais moi non…et toi Kazu ?

- Non Ginji je ne sait pas non plus.

- Jûbei ?

- Je ne sait pas.

- Et moi tu ne me demande pas Shido ! Rappelle toi ce que j'ai fait le mois passé dans le jardin quand tu as voulu m'enseigner à la conduire.

- C'est vrai…tu me doit encore toute la réparation de la fontaine de Madoka --

- Alors qu'allons nous faire avec seulement Ban qui peut conduire ?

- Je vais vous accompagner…mais vous savez déjà ce qui va suivre. Le maître des Bêtes indiqua Ban encore inconscient.

- Ça ira Shido, Ban ne saura pas que nous te donnerons un pourcentage.

- Merci Kazu

- J'allait oublier ! Shidoooo devine qui est le petit ami de…AAAAAAHHHHHH ! Soudainement Emishi se retrouva coulé au plafond la bouche obstruée de fils.

- O.o… Shido se tour vers Kazuki.

- Ne fait pas attention… on ferait mieux de réveillé Ban.

Pour finir les motos furent conduites par Ban et Shido, mais le voyage jusqu'au restaurant sera mouvementé puisque quant Ban charmant s'est réveillé de son sommeil forcé XD, il n'était pas de meilleur humeur et ne comprenait pas très bien comment Shido c'était retrouvé au commande sans qu'il puisse rien dire.

- C'ETAIT A DROITE ! Le brun arracha la carte à Shido qui essayait de se repérer sur la route.

- PEUT TU ARRETER DE CRIER SERPENT ! JE SAIT COMMENT ON UTILISE UNE CARTE ! D'un mouvement il reprit la carte à Ban.

- Les garçons, pouvez vous vous calmer et vous décidez sur une direction ? Se vêtement me gêne… Kazuki portait un collier à pointes qu'il remit en place.

- Je ne t'oblige pas à porter ça -- le brun se retourna pour le voir puisque Kazuki était assis derrière Shido.

- Ban…je ne suis pas non plus très a l'aise dans ce pantalon…il gratte ! Ginji se trouvait derrière lui sur la moto.

- C'est une mission ! Vous vous taisez et vous me laissez diriger ! Une fois de plus il prit la carte à Shido.

- D'accord serpent… conduit nous jusqu'au restaurant avec ta magnifique intuition. Il croisa les bras résigné.

- Comme je disait… Ban leva la carte et après l'avoir consciencieusement analysé et la repose. - Je crois que nous sommes perdus.

-………….

Shido était sur le point d'apprendre à Ban une de ses techniques, ''imitation de l'âne'', c'est que le pauvre ne fonctionnait pas bien sans sa dose de nicotine, en même temps la chaleur suffocante ne cessait de les importuné de plus qu'il avaient dû s'habillé en aco ord avec le plan. Ban était avec une veste moderne de cuire noir sans rien en dessous, un jean quelque peut usé et ses habituelles lunettes, Ginji subissait le pire changement puisque il portait un pantalon de cuir noir très serré, une chemisette elle aussi noire, en plus de quelques chaînes et brassards métalliques à ses poignets. Quant a Kazuki, un jean noir mais moins serré, une chemisette comme celle de Ginji mais par dessus il portait un espèce de filet, a son cous se trouvait le collier précédemment nommé qu'il gardera très certainement pour s'amuser avec un certain lanceur d'aiguilles… euh…ce n'est pas certain mais cela n'a pas d'importance nn. Et pour finir Shido avait le changement le plus minimal il avait seulement opté pour des couleurs plus sombres --, ce garçon et trop sobre pour s'impliqué plus XD.

- Nous sommes perdus de ta faute serpent --. Il se reposa contrarié sur le siége de sa moto.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si ce taré d'Akabane ne nous a pas donner la bonne direction ! Le brun vérifia à nouveau sa carte espérant trouver le bon chemin.

- Pourquoi ne pas demander de l'aide ? Les interrompit Ginji avec doute.

- Et dit moi comment faire au milieu de cette route déserte ! Ban attrapa Ginji par ses vêtements.

- comme cette voiture qui arrive là ? Montra Kazuki avec son doigt dans le lointain.

- Excellent ! Agitez les mains pour voir si il s'arrête.

Les quatre descendirent de moto et commencèrent à faire des signes au conducteur d'une vielle voiture qui se dirigeait vers eux, mais avec leur airs de bandits qibla avaient, le pauvre homme freina soudainement et sorti de la voiture avec les mains en l'air.

- Ne me tuez pas ! Je vous laisse la voiture si vous voulez mais ne me tuez pas ! Il lança les clés à Ban qui essayait de lui expliquer qu'ils n'avaient pas de mauvaises intentions.

- Attendez…monsieur…nous ne voulons pas votre voiture…nous… Ginji s'approcha un peut de l'homme qui décampa a toute vitesse disparaissant de la vu du groupe.

- Quelqu'un a une autre idée ? --

- Là en voila une autre ! Signala Ginji avec espoir.

- Nous en pouvons pas rester tous ici…voyons voir…Kazuki cette voiture est pour toi !

- Mais Ban je…quoi…il ne pu refuser puisque en une seconde, le reste du groupe avait disparu dans les broussailles sèches du bord de la route.

Kazuki n'avait plus d'autre choix que de s'avancer pour être vu de la voiture qui arrivait à grande vitesse, il agita la main pour attiré l'attention du conducteur, mais un fort coup de vent lui détacha les cheveux, laissant flotté sa longue et belle chevelure châtaigne qui ondulaient d'un côté à l'autre avec délicatesse. La voiture, un coupé sport de couleur rouge s'arrêta d'un coup de frein devant le maître des fils et un jeune blond au regard de play boy baissa ses lunettes de soleil pour mieux voir Kazuki.

- Merci monsieur de vous être arrêté… il essayant entre temps d'arranger ses cheveux.

- C'est le destin…mais dit moi ? Que fait une beauté comme toi toute seule ici ?

- Be…Be…Beauté ?… le visage du maître des fils afficha un sérieux remarquable.

- Alors ? Où je t'emmène mignonne ? Il ouvrit la porte côté passager de sa voiture pour laisser passer son ''hôte''.

- La direction…bobine…demande la direction ! Murmura Ban qui s'était traîné au sol jusqu'à l'endroit où se tenait Kazuki.

- Non…je n'ai pas besoin que vous me conduisiez quelque part…je veux seulement que vous me disiez comment arrivé ici… il lui donna la note qu'avait écrite Akabane avec un sourire force et repoussa Ban pour qu'il ne le presse pas.

- Tu t'est perdu…je vois…attend je vais te le dire. Un sourire coquet illumina le visage du conducteur alors qu'il regardait le papier. - C'est très près…tu doit seulement continué tout droit jusqu'au prochain croisement et ensuite tu tourne à gauche, le restaurant ce trouve environ deux kilomètres plus loin.

- Merci… il força un nouveau sourire.

- Seulement pour te servir, une jolie fille comme toi ne devrait pas être seule dans ses endroits…j'ai vu qu'il y avait des bandes… il sorti une espèce de carte de la poche de sa chemise et la tendit a Kazuki avec la note. - Si tu as de nouveau besoin de moi tu n'a qu'à m'appeler…

La décapotable rouge accéléra et disparue aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé tandis que le pauvre Kazuki regardait la carte que lui avait donné le conducteur avec beaucoup d'ennui.

- Beau travail bobine… et ne t'en fait pas je ne dirait pas à Jûbei que tu drague pendant le travail XD

- --

TBC


	7. Une course ?

**Les pensées sont en italique**

**Couples : BanxGinji; JûbeixKazuki **

**Tout pour une cigarette.**

**Chapitre 7 : Une course ?**

La chaleur du milieu de la journée rendait Ban encore plus désespérant qui tolérait a peine ses coéquipiers et le propriétaire des motos n'était pas la pour arranger ça. La direction indiquée à Kazuki par le play boy avait été totalement exacte, ils sont rapidement arrivés au restaurant déserté. Celui ci avait un aspect désordonné et plein de motards et camionneurs s'y arrêtaient pour manger quelque chose et chassaient les conducteurs basique de l'endroit.

- Je n'aime pas du tout cet endroit Ban… Ginji regardait douteusement l'enseigne qui disait ''LA MAISONNETTE DE PAPA''

- Il serait intéressant de savoir pourquoi il s'appelle comme ça… le brun descendit de son cheval d'acier alors que les autres faisaient de même.

- Maintenant on fait quoi le serpent ?

- Entrons… je crois que nous pouvons sympathisé avec les autres et obtenir des informations sur les vols…

- Et comme les motards son si gentil ils nous dirons tout --

- Si tu n'aime pas mes idées tu peut poser ton derrière sur ce banc et nous attendrent !

- Ban…Shido…calmez vous…allons essayer la méthode de Ban Kazuki se massait le front en essayant de calmer ses deux là.

- D'accord…mais si ça tourne mal je n'aiderait pas cet idiot… le Beast Master entra en premier dans le restaurant suivi du reste du groupe.

Ils n'était pas entré depuis 5 secondes qu'une chaise vola au dessus de leurs têtes avant de se brisé contre l'entrée, le son des bouteilles volant en éclats raisonnait, tandis que dans le fond il y av ait un amas d'hommes qui ce battaient et s'insultaient, a droite il y avait un long bar avec des tabourets, derrière le bar il y avait le serveur ou l'aubergiste qui nettoyait un verre avec un chiffon pas du tout hygiénique. Dans sa bouche il tenait une petite cigarette sur le point de se terminer et il ne semblait en rien intéressé par la bagarre qu'il y avait devant lui.

- D'accord…a qui on demande en premier ? Ginji recula de deux pas pour ne pas qu'un pied de table ne l'atteigne.

- Euh…au serveur ?

- Bonne analogie… tu y va ! Ban poussa Shido près du bar

- STOOOOOOOOP ! Une voix grave et lourde à complètement secouer le lieu.

- O.O…. tout le groupe de bagarreur s'est retrouvé face à un homme de près de 2 mètres de haut qui sortait par une porte minuscule donnant sur la cuisine.

- Je veux que vous dégagiez tous de mon restaurant maintenant ! Le regard de l'homme pétillait de fureur et de méchanceté.

- Et pourquoi devrait on partir ! Un courageux qui était sur le point d'écraser la tête de son adversaire le regarda avec défi

-Pourquoi…tu me demandes pourquoi… il marcha les mains dans le dos en direction de l'homme

- Oui…pour…pour…pourquoi ? Le jambe de l'homme se mirent à tremblées.

- Parce que…AVEC SE VACARME MON SOUFFLE NE SE LEVE PAS !

- ……… chute de style animé pour tous.

Ban et le groupe ne pouvaient pas croire qu'une bête comme celui là était si sensible avec la nourriture XD. Ils purent encore moins le croire quant il repoussa environ la moitié des clients de son restaurant. En ayant terminé avec les motards il s'approcha des garçons avec le même visage psychotique en puissance.

- Vous…vous avez un problème ?

- Noooon…les quatre regardèrent avec respect la masse humaine

- Très bien, alors pourquoi êtes vous venus ? Je ne pense pas vous connaîtrent… il regarda sérieusement de l'un a l'autre.

- Euh…Euh…c'est que nous sommes nouveaux ici nn.

- Ginji…crétin… murmura Ban embarrasser.

- Nouveaux…c'est pour cela que je ne vous aie rien entendu dire ! Hahah !…entrez…

- On dirait que ça a bien marché Ginji.

- La ferme bobine…nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous faire des amis…nous avons du travail !

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Dit le serveur quant ils s'approchèrent du bar.

- Nous ne voulons pas manger, seulement vous parler…Ban observa comment la masse humaine sortit de sa cuisine pour allé d'un trais au bar.

- Si vous ne venez pas pour manger…vous sortez --

- Ok… tous prirent rapidement le menu.

- Alors qu'allez vous demander ? Souri l'homme tout d'un coup plus gentil.

- Je voudrais le spécial de la maisonnette de papa ! Ginji montra dans le menu avec un grand sourire.

- Bon choix mon garçon… et vous ? Il dévia son regard sur Shido, Kazuki et Ban

- Euh…je prendrais seulement une salade. Le maître des fils regardait le menu avec inquiétude déjà qu'il se souvenait de ce qui était arrivé à Akabane avec l'hamburger.

- Eh homme singe…je paris que tu n'osera pas manger un hamburger. Le brun lui indiqua malicieusement le menu.

- Aie s'est celui la même qui a donné du mal à Akabane nn Ginji montra innocemment le nom sur le menu.

- Ginji…

- Oui Ban ?

- Disparaît ! Il lança le pauvre chibi Ginji hors du restaurant.

- Tu es dépassé le serpent --

- Ne te met entre moi et ce que je fais ! Il remonta ses lunettes avec agacement.

- Et vous allez prendre !

- Moi seulement un café. Shido croisa les bras tranquillement.

- Et toi…cheveux fous que veux tu ?

- Personne ne m'appelle comme ça ! Ban se leva des on siège avec énervement.

- Dites monsieur…le spécial de la maisonnette de papa vient avec des frites ? Chibi Ginji sortit de derrière Ban le menu entre les mains.

- Je me considère comme vaincue… Ban se frappa la tête contre le bar - Je demanderait la même chose que Ginji- il désigna le blond.

Ce ne fut qu'après qu'ils aient été servis que l'homme se montra complaisant, Ban tenta d'entamer une conversation avec lui pour enquêter un peut sur le vol des cigares.

- Comment vous a semblé mon repas ?

- Bon monsieur papa… Ginji souri a nouveau joyeusement.

- Pourquoi l'appelle tu comme ça ?

- parce que c'est écrit sur son tablier Ban nn. il désigna le tablier de cuisine que portait l'homme massif.

- Euh…excusez moi monsieur…papa, j'aimerait en savoir quelque chose sur les bandes du coin.

- Et c'est --

- On ils volé récemment un camion ou un certain chargement ? Ban remonta ses lunettes tandis qu'il prenait appuis sur le bar.

- Dans cette zone, il n'y a que deux bandes rivales…ceux que j'ai jeter de mon restaurant en faisait parti.

- Et que savez-vous d'elles ?

- Les vautours de la routes sont ceux qui volent la marchandise des camions et les coyotes de chemins s'amuse seulement en s'en prenant aux conducteurs de voitures.

- Ils ce sont spécialisé O.o .Ginji était très attentif à ce qui disait monsieur papa.

- Oui, mais dernièrement ils ce sont affronté pour le territoire puisque les coyotes ont essayé de s'approprier celui des vautours et ceux si par vengeance on commencé à ce débarrasser des motards ennemis.

- Un drame digne d'un film. Shido s'emblait trouvé peut d'intérêt à l'affaire.

- Alors ceux qui volent les camions sont les vautours de la route ? Kazuki essayait de demander le plus d'information pour ne rien oublier.

- Ils ont plus de pouvoir que les coyotes et sont plus agressif aussi, ils portent des bandanas rouges pour être reconnus comme des vautours.

- Avez-vous une idée d'où ce trouve leur repaire ?

- Ginji…tu en demande trop… Ban était sur le point de le frapper quant l'homme l'interrompit.

- Bien sûr !

-…. Le brun soupira dérouté.

- Merci monsieur papa !

- Tu me plait bien petit, tu me rappelle beaucoup mon fils Haru…il est parti il y a temps d'années… il se tourna vers une photo qui ce trouvait sur le comptoir avec des larmes dans les yeux.

Tous regardèrent la photo avec intérêt mais ensuite se tournèrent vers Ginji et semblaient confondus.

- Je ne vois pas la ressemblance -- Ban croisa les bras avec sérieux.

- Si si ils se ressembles ! Ils ont les mêmes oreilles !

- --; tous avaient une goutte sur la tête.

- Se serait mieux que vous nous donniez la direction de ce repaire monsieur. Le brun soupira avec ennui

- Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici, ils se réunissent toujours dans un mirador qui ce trouve après la colline suivante, après la pompe à essence.

- Allons y alors nous allons les trouver ! Ban se leva de son tabouret avec émotions.

- Attendez ! Qui va régler la note ! La masse humaine haussa une autre fois le ton

- Lui il paye monsieur ! Ban désigna Shido alors qu'il attrapait rapidement Ginji par les vêtements et courait hors du restaurant.

- Ce sera 3.500 yens --

- Euhh…Shido sortit son porte feuille et voyait qu'il n'avait pas la somme exacte.

Ban monta sur ça moto et embarqua son copilote pendant que Shido s'occupait de la note XD, pas moins de cinq minutes plus tard le maître des fils et Shido sottement avec une expression sereine, ils montèrent à moto affin de poursuivre leur route.

- A tu réussi a payer la note homme singe ? Ban fit un sourire insolent alors qu'il démarrait la moto.

- Kazuki l'a payé avec sa carte de crédit.

- COMMENT ? Ban freina subitement - comment ce fait il que tu est une carte de crédit bobine !

- J'économise Ban…et puis Hevn dépose mes paiement sur mon compte.

- Cette sale …&/&&… pourquoi elle en s'occupe pas de nous comme ça !

- Tait toi et conduit serpent, je veux retourné chez Madoka et libérer Emishi qu'est toujours accroché au plafonds du garage --.

- J'en parlerait à cet harpie la prochaine fois que je la verrait…elle va savoir qui est le grand Ban Midô !

- BAN ! Ginji afficha un regard ferme.

- Je sait… au boulot.

Le group e continua la route en direction du mirador ou la bande des vautours se réunissaient. Une chance pour les garçon le lieu était remplie de motards, environs vingtaine. Ils avaient un aspect classique de bandit mais avec un bandana rouge qui démontrait leur appartenance. Au milieu du groupe, il y en avait qui en plus de porter un bandana avait un tatouage de vautour sur un bras et une chemise couleur sang.

- Loterie… Ban arrêta sa moto à l'entrée du mirador.

- Ils sont nombreux…

- Pour les Get Backers se mot n'existe pas Kazuki. Il fit un sourire prétentieux.

- Quel est ton plan le serpent ?

- Je verrait…je suis seulement le cours du temps. Il enleva tranquillement son casque en surveillant les motards qui avaient remarqué leur arrivé.

La moitié des bandits quittèrent leur motos et croisèrent les bras leur empêchant l'accès au mirador. Ban imita seulement le groupe et descendit de son véhicule avec une lenteur presque mortelle, il passa sur eux son regard avec prétention sans cesser de remonter ses lunettes.

- Qui est le chef ? Le brun prit un air sérieux.

- Celle vous a pas suffit l'autre jour insectes voleur de territoire ! Un motard secoua une chaîne en signe de menace.

- Ban… Ginji posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun avec préoccupation.

- Attendez… nous ne sommes pas venus pour votre territoire nous sommes seulement venus pour…

- Vous êtes des sans gênes ! Vous appartenez à la bande des coyotes ! Un autre bandit indiqua Shido avec son doigt.

- Que dit tu ?

- Que vous êtes des coyotes ! Ce bandana blanc et leur signe.

- Quoiiii ! Tous regardèrent le Beast Master avec étonnement.

- Écoutez ! Je ne fait parti d'aucune bande ! Je porte toujours un bandana sur le front !

- dit leur la vérité homme singe…peut être diverti tu tes nuit à volé d'innocents conducteurs. Le brun souri avec amusement.

- Peut être que tu veux mourir ici le serpent ! Shido descendit de moto et attrapa Ban par le col.

- Essaye ! Le maître du Jagan lui fit une clé de bras et le bloqua dans le cou de Shido.

- SILENCE ! L'homme au tatouage de vautour s'avança.

Ban et Shido se séparèrent en voyant que l'homme s'adressait à eux. Pendant ce temps les autres encerclèrent le groupe pour leur coupé toute retraite, Kazuki porta la main a ses clochettes en prévision d'un attaque, Ginji se chargea d'électricité les poings dirigé vers le sol, peut être aurait il a calmer un peut cette bande.

- Je pense que vous dites la vérité…vous ne semblé pas êtres des coyotes…mais…l'homme jeta à terre sa cigarette avant de l'écrasé. - Vous restez des intrus…

- Comment à t'il pu…ce n'est pas possible…Murmura Ban entre ses dents serrés.

- Ban du calme…que ce passe t'il ? Ginji le regarda inquiet.

- JETER UNE CIGARETTE PRESQUE ENTIERE !

-…. Chute de style animé de tous.

- Je veux que vous me disiez ce que vous venez faire ici ou je donnerait l'ordre de vous éliminer. L'homme au tatouage leva sa main sur le point de claquer ses doigts.

- Nous sommes des récupérateur appelé les Get Backers et nous voulons savoir qui a volé la boîte des cigares de grande valeur à des transporteurs il y a environ une semaine.

- Ban….Le groupe observa le brun se demandant pourquoi il avait tout dit.

Le chef de la bande souri avec beaucoup de tranquillité, il marcha jusqu'à Ban et posa sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci, ensuite il se remit à sourire comme si tout ce qu'avait dit Ban était ne bonne blague.

- Tu crois que je te donnerait ou te dirait quelque chose en rapport avec des vols ? Il enleva sa main de l'épaule de Ban et sorti un paquet de cigarette de la poche de son pantalon. - Fait moi une meilleur offre et je verrais de quoi je me souvient…

- Quel type de choses t'encouragerait à parler…

- Heizo…mon nom est Heizo…mais ici mes subordonnés m'appelle le vautour rouge…

- Monsieur vautour rouge que voulez vous que nous fassions pour que vous nous disiez ou ce trouve la boite de cigares ? Ginji le regarda avec un sourire très gentil et innocent.

- Quel beau garçon tu t'est trouvé pour partenaire…Heizo le regarda avec un air libidineux alors qu'il soufflait un nuage de fumée.

- Ban…il me regarde comme quant tu fumait et que ça te donnait des envies de mmmm…Ban bloqua rapidement la bouche de Ginji.

- Par tout les dieux… on dirait que tout ce que tu fait ne ce termine jamais bien serpent -- Shido croisa les bras.

- Je sait quoi faire ! Il libéra Ginji - S'il te plait assis toi là et n'ouvre plus ta bouche ! Il poussa le blond vers un grand roc proche du mirador.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je en veux pas de paiement humain ou de services plus plaisants…je pensait seulement que ma journée était ennuyeuse et je voudrait m'amuser puisque vous êtes là. Le vautour rouge fronça les sourcils et analysa le groupe du regard.

- Faisons un marché…que dites vous d'une course de moto ?

- Ban ce n'est pas risqué ?

- J'ai dit silence bobine… je suis celui qui décide je vous l'ait déjà dit !

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée…si tu gagne je te dirait ce que j'ai fait de cette boite de cigares que nous avons trouvé dans un camion abandonné….mais que me donnera tu en échange si je gagne ?

- Deux esclaves à vie ! Ban désigna Kazuki et Shido avec un grand sourire.

- ATTEND ! Kazuki s'éventait le front tandis que Shido avait deux doigts dans la bouche près à siffler ses amis pour qu'ils attaquent Ban.

- Je plaisantait…je voulait seulement savoir quelle limite je pouvait atteindre nn

- Oui comme non… --

- Alors que me donnera tu si je gagne ! Heizo regarda le brun avec désespoir.

Ban passa son bras autour du coup du vautour rouge et ils commencèrent à conversé à voix basses, tous voulait savoir de quoi ils parlaient mais il était impossible de les entendrent. A un moment Ginji sentit qu'un regard pas très saint était glissé sur ça personne et plus Ban parlait plus Heizo le regardait avec moi de dissimulation et de sérieux.

- Marché conclu ! Le vautour rouge tandis la main pour sceller le pacte.

- Comme il dit… maintenant c'est l'heure de joué ! Ban remonta ses lunettes et souri certain de sa victoire.

- Dit moi que tu gagera Ban… chibi Ginji avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Laisse tout entre mes mains… le brun étira ses bras vers l'avant tout en marchant en direction de sa moto.

- Shido nous devrions penser à un plan de secours si celui de Ban ne fonctionne pas. Kazuki parlait ave inquiétude.

- Si cela arrive il ne nous restera qu'une chose Kazuki… le Beast Master ferma les yeux dans une pause méditative.

- Qui est ?

- Courir…

- --;

Pendant que Kazuki réfléchissait à un plan en cas de défaite de Ban dans sa course, celui-ci se préparait. Le chemin à parcourir démarrait à la sortit du mirador en direction du restaurant et ce terminait à au croisement de quatre vois. Le vautour rouge monta sur ça moto qui semblait sortit d'une mitions de tuning, un gros mais très gros moteur qui ronronnait, la chose semblait maintenant plus corsé parce qu'a côté celle de Ban n'était pas plus qu'un simple transport de fin de semaine. Les deux concurrents se positionnèrent à la sortie du mirador et attendit qu'un parti de la bande atteigne la ligne d'arrivée pour vérifier le gagnant a la fin de la course.

- _mince… cet homme singe est radin…irait dû lui mettre quelque chose de plus puissant à cette machine…si je fait la course avec ça je vais perdre U.U _Ban regarda discrètement le véhicule de son adversaire.

- Tu pense quoi faire pour convaincre tes amis sur mon prix ? Heizo souri en se sentant déjà gagnant.

- Prépare toi à mordre la poussière… Ban se tourna pour le voir une nouvelle fois et remonta ses lunettes de manière décidée et calculatrice.

Ginji servi de donneur de départ entre les deux coureurs, il tenait en l'air le bandana blanc de Shido a qui il avait beaucoup coûté de le prêter, Kazuki continuait de pensé qu'ils étaient sur le point de commettre une grave erreur avec cette course mais il ne pouvait que regarder Ban se débrouillait une fois de plus…

- Vous êtes prêts ? Ginji regarda les deux.

- Fait le à la fin… le brun ce concentra sur le chemin a parcourir.

- A la une…à la…2 et à la…3 ! Chibi Ginji agita le bandana avec émotion.

Heizo laissa le pauvre Ban dans un nuage de poussière, sa moto était une bête de l'asphalte, avec un sourire triomphant il retourna son regard sur le brun qui semblait blessé dans sa fierté dès le début. La première courbe du chemin se présenta avec une grande facilité pour le vautour rouge tandis que Ban la pris dangereusement hors de la route et en dérapant difficilement. Malgré le fait qu'il est manœuvré pour reprendre le contrôle de son véhicule il était déjà trop tard quant il remarqua qu'un gros camion l'empêchait de voir son rival le vautour rouge.

- MALEDICTION ! MAUDIT CAMION ! RANGE TOI SUR LE COTE !… Ban appuyait incessamment sur le klaxon de la moto mais apparemment le conducteur était ou faisait le sourd.

- AHAHA ! JE SUIS LE MEILEUR…personne ne bas le vautour rouge ! Personne ! Encore un peut et voila la ligne d'arrivée ! Il remarqua qu'il était déjà à 300 mètres du croisement.

- FILS DE…&&! BOUGE TON CAMION ! Ban zigzaguait de tout le côté pour trouvé un moyen de doublé le camion.

- Je vais gagner ! Voila l'arrivé ! Heizo souri avec encore plus d'assurance et se retourna pour voir Ban qui doublait le camion par pur miracle.

- TU NE GAGNERA PAS ! CETTE BOITE DE CIGARES ET A MOI !… Le brun gagnait d'avantage de vitesse pour rattraper Heizo.

- TROP TARD ! JE GAGNE ! AHAHAHAHA ! Il riait frénétiquement et leva le doit de milieu à Ban.

Pendant que Heizo donnait une très belle démonstration de ses capacités de communication par les signes, il remarqua trop tard qu'a moins de 50 mètres de l'arrivé il y avait un grand trou et il coinça la roue avant de sa moto et se retrouva projeté hors de son siège vers une direction inconnu.

- AU REVOIR HEIZO ! Ban atteint tranquillement l'arrivé tandis que le vautour rouge sillonnait les cieux pour atterrir à quelques mètre de l'arrivé.

- BANNNNN ! TU AS GAGNE ! TU AS GAGNE ! Ginji l'attendait au bout et lui sauta dessus avec bonheur.

- Ban n'a pas gagner…le gagnait c'est le trou -- Shido désigna le trou dans la route.

- Ce qui compte c'est que j'ai atteint la ligne d'arrivée en premier ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si il ne regardait pas ou il allait nn

- TU EST…TROU STUPIDE ! MAUDIT MANQUE DE BUDGET POUR LA REPARATION DES ROUTES ! Heizo s'était remis debout et nettoyait ses vêtements avec beaucoup d'ennuis.

- Puisque j'ai gagné…maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu as fait de la boite de cigares ? Ban posa son bras sur l'épaule du vautour rouge endolori.

- Oui…je doit tenir ma parole de motard… après avoir fouillé un peut dans ses poches il donna une espèce de petite carte à Ban.

- C'est lui qui là ? Il regarda la carte avec sérieux.

- C'est lui qui a acheté les cigares…un homme fortuné…il ma payer pour que je ne vole pas sa bien aimée voiture --

- Alors nous y allons ! Merci pour l'info !

Après que Ban et le groupe remontèrent à moto et partirent pour retourner en ville, le pauvre Heizo voulait voir de ses propres yeux comment un simple trou avait pu le mètre en échec. Il refit la route en l'analysant mais il ne trouva jamais aucun trous.

- Juste une minute… Ban souri en regardant la carte que lui avait donné le vautour rouge.

- C'était une bonne idée d'utiliser le Jagan dans la course Ban.

- Merci bobine…c'est bien que tu est confiance en moi.

- C'était génial Ban ! Ginji le serra plus fort.

- Voyons l'adresse…Shido prit la carte et l'observa attentivement en continuant à conduire.

- Où est-ce Shido ? Kazuki lui leva un peut le bras pour voir.

- Ça ce trouve de l'autre côté de la ville…on dirait une agence de mannequins --

- Kazu…qu'y a-t-il ? Ginji remarqua comment le maître des fils regardait ses mains nerveusement

- Euh…je crois que…j'ai déjà vu celui qui a acheté les cigares…Kazuki montra la carte gagné par Ban et celle que lui avait donné le play boy sur la route.

- GENIAL BOBINE ! ON VA ALLER VOIR LE TYPE QUE TU AS DRAGUE !

- Cela ne me plait pas beaucoup… Kazuki baissa la tête avec un très mauvais pressentiment.

TBC


	8. Une Ultime Tromperie

**Les pensées sont en italique**

**Couples : BanxGinji; JûbeixKazuki ! Attention léger lemon !**

**Tout pour une cigarette.**

**Chapitre 8 : Une Ultime Tromperie**

L'après midi s'achevait il était déjà plus de 4 heures quant le quatuor arriva à la maison de Madoka, Shido avait décidé d'en arrêter là avec sa participation et d'aller voir si le joker était toujours prisonnier des fils de Kazuki. Il s'en alla avec un gentil sourire pour Ginji et Kazuki tandis qu'il regarda Ban avec un air de je sait quelque chose que tu ne sait pas, en pensant probablement au paiement qu'il allait recevoir pour leur avoir prêter les motos. Le trio restant devait une fois de plus réfléchir à une stratégie pour récupérer les cigares. Ils se réunirent à nouveau au château infini, ils sont arrivés exténué là ou il passerait la nuit pour la troisième fois de suite.

- Bonsoir Jûbei ! Ginji le salua de sa bonne humeur habituelle.

- Vous êtes rentrée tôt je ne vous attendaient pas maintenant. Il regarda le trio avec sérénité tout en buvant dans une tasse de thé.

- C'était un travail sensible…rien de difficile pour les Get Backers. Ban s'installa au sol avec une mine boudeuse.

- Vous avez retrouvé la boite de cigares ?

- Non Jûbei, mais nous savons qui là. Kazuki marcha avec un peut d'inquiétude jusqu'à lui.

- Il se passe quelque chose Kazuki ? Il remarqua l'air pensif de celui-ci

- Rien d'important, seulement il ne sait pas comment te dire qu'il devra séduire un inconnu pour atteindre la boite de cigares ! Le brun croisa ses bras derrière sa tête avec un sourire malicieux.

- JE NE LE FERAIS PAS BAN !

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu feras l'appât pour obtenir les cigares !

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce plan !

- je ne comprend pas très bien se qu'il se passe… Jûbei regardait Ban et ensuite Kazuki comme si il essayait de former une théorie crédible.

- Tu est dans cette mission avec nous, donc tu doit collaboré et séduire ce type ! Ban posa un regard sérieux sur Kazuki.

- Toi aussi tu fais parti de l'équipe, pourquoi tu ne le séduis pas toi !

- PARCE QUE TU ETAIT CELUI QUI LA DRAGUER SUR LA ROUTE !

- COMMENT ! O.o. Jûbei était sur le point de s'étouffer à cause informations qu'il recevait.

- Jûbei ! Kazuki s'approcha et l'aida à calmer sa toux avec quelques coups dans le dos.

- Jûbei, rien ne c'est passé comme ça, c'est juste que Ban est méchant -- Ginji fit une moue très sérieuse.

- Expliquez moi ce qui c'est passé ? L'héritier de l'école Kakei regardait Kazuki avec un léger doute.

- Ce qu'il s'est produit c'est que…

Kazuki comme un bon garçon raconta toute le voyage pour trouvé le restaurant et comment il a dû demander la direction à un inconnu qui lui a fait des avances de manière très directe et effrontée.

- Il pensait que tu était une femme… je n'arrive pas à le croire…_bien qu'a notre rencontre je t'avait prit pour une petite fille_. Jûbei porta la main à son menton pensivement.

- Oui…cet homme ma donner une carte pour que je l'appelle au cas où j'aurait besoin de quelque chose, mais comme le monde est petit, il est aussi l'acheteur de la boite de cigares volés U.U.

- Et mon plan et que nous allions demain a l'adresse de la carte et que la bobine essaye de le faire sortir la boite de cigares.

- Je ne le ferait pas Ban, n'insiste pas --

- Je suis d'accord avec Kazuki, c'est déjà assez humiliant de se faire passé pour une fille pour que ce mal appris lui dise quelque chose !

- JUBEI…tous le regardèrent avec étonnement.

- Calme toi Jûbei je ne vais pas m réduire à ça… le maître des aiguilles regarda son compagnon avec tendresse.

- Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte de te travestir un peut ! Tu t'habilles toujours bizarrement !

- BAN ! Ginji le regarda, tellement durement qu'il ressemblait d'avantage à Raitei.

- Ban, si Kazuki ne veux pas le faire, tu ne peut pas l'y forcé ! Jûbei c'était mis debout.

- D'accord bobine…mais l'accomplissement de la mission reste entre tes mains --

- Ceci est un peut compliqué…Kazu…pourquoi pas, bon…je ne te vois pas en fille mais si…essaye de pensé plus à l'idée de récupérer les cigares. Ginji baisa le regard inquiet. - Il faut faire le travaille de la manière la plus simple même si n'aimons pas ça.

- Ginji, ne me le demande pas. Il croisa les bras pensivement. - Je vais y ré&fléchir cette nuit.

- Kazuki… Jûbei le tint doucement par les épaules. - tu est tendu…vous devriez vous reposé un peut.

- Merci Jûbei. Il lui souri tendrement tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre de celui-ci.

- On les croirait sorti d'un mélodrame à l'eau de rose --

- Ban…

- Que veux tu ?

- Moi aussi j'ai mal au cou, tu ne veux pas me faire un massage ? Ginji le regarda avec ses grands yeux de chiot mouillé.

- Tu veux que je me comporte comme ce taré aux aiguilles ! Il dévia le regard très fâché.

- Un peut d'affection serait bien venue ! Tu est très dur avec moi, parfois…j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'aime pas U.U le blond baissa la tête tristement.

- Ne commence pas Ginji, ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour que tu face le snob.

- Ce n'est pas du snobisme, c'est de l'amour ! Il sera de toute ses force la taille de Ban.

- ….. Le brun ne fit que soupirer et baissa la tête avec résignation. - Que veux tu exactement ?

- Ceci… il lâcha la taille de son compagnon pour glissé ses main jusqu'à son cou et lui volé ses lèvres. - Un baiser.

- Tant de vacarme pour juste un baiser -- Ban détourna le regard avec espièglerie, il n'était pas habitué à montrer ses sentiments aussi ouvertement que Ginji.

Le blond fit une moue d'ennui, il était déjà fatigué de cette nouvelle personnalité tellement odieuse et lourde de Ban, la nicotine le maintenait plus calme et plus détendu mais maintenant il est toujours alerte et de mauvaise humeur. Peut être avait il besoin de quelque chose d'autre pour qu'il se désintéresse un peut de la récupération des cigares. Une rougeur couvrit les joues de Ginji quant il imagina comment satisfaire Ban tandis qu'un air complice illuminait son visage.

- Ban… Ginji le tira tendrement par la chemise.

- Que veux tu maintenant ? --

- Tu sais, j'ai vu quelque chose qui te plaira dans la salle de bain de Jûbei nn.

- Qui est ?

- Va y et tu le verras. Il souri avec beaucoup d'innocence, tant qu'elle sembla suspecte pour le brun.

- Si c'est une lourde plaisanterie tu me le payera très cher. Il marcha d'un pas assuré jusqu'à la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte lentement.

- Je t'assure qu'il y a quelque chose ici. Ginji posa ses mains dans le dos de Ban tandis que celui-ci entrait et appuyait sur l'interrupteur de la lumière.

- Il n'y a rien ici ! Il parcouru l'endroit du regard.

- Et maintenant si ? Ginji ferma la porte et mit le verrou.

- Je ne suis pas aveugle Ginji, il n'y a rien..mmmm. Il tenta de continuer à se plaindre mais un blond avec des intensions pas très innocentes se jeta sur lui et commença à l'embrasser passionnément.

- Attend…que fait tu !…Ginji ! Il sépara sa bouche de celle de son compagnon..

- Ne soit pas si lourd maintenant Ban, je veux seulement te faire plaisir ! Il prit le brun dans ses bras avec beaucoup de tendresse.

- Tu ne connais pas une autre manière de me faire plaisir !

- C'est celle qui fonctionne le mieux nn. il caressa de ses doigts de visage de Ban.

- C'est vrai…mais… ON EST DANS LA SALLE DE BAIN DU FOU AUX AIGUILLES !

- La nicotine te rendait plus audacieux -- il croisa les bras.

- On ferait mieux de sortir d'ici que la bobine et son petit ami ne nous découvrent.

- C'est d'accord Ban, mais laisse moi d'abord me laver la figure pour me calmer un peut. Le blond ouvrit le robinet du lavabo avec déception et après l'avoir laisser se remplir il y plongea ses main et mouilla son visage.

- Il n'y a que à toi que cela arrive idiot… Ban se tu brusquement en remarquant comment son compagnon le regardait avec le visage tout mouillé.

- Passe moi une serviette Ban. Indiqua il tranquillement avec son doigt.

Comme si d'un coup il se soignait, Ban Midô ne pouvait plus le nié et il regarda silencieusement comment certaine petite gouttes de liquides roulaient sur les joues et les lèvres de Ginji, semblant faire un parcours sensuel sur ce visage qu'il aimait tant. Il concentra son regard sur une gouttelette d'eau qui était arrivé à la commissure des lèvres du blond. Sont lent glissement sur toute cette peau douce le provoqua, il sentait le désir de sécher lui-même cette petite intruse qui osait toucher le visage de son bien aimé Ginji.

- Tu es mon petit idiot… La bouche de Ban s'empressa de récupérer toutes les gouttes rester sur les lèvres de Ginji.

- Ban… murmura il avec étonnement en sentant le souffle tiède de celui-ci sur ses lèvres.

- Tu ose crier et tu est mort… sa bouche glissa dans le cou de Ginji alors que ses mains retiraient le gilet vert.

- Je t'assure…que je ne le ferait pas… ses mains saisirent la première chose qu'elles trouvèrent comme appuis à savoir le lavabo qui était derrière lui.

- Tu voulais m'allumer, tu as réussi Ginji. Les mains de Bans e glissèrent comme des serpents sous le t-shirt du blond et en touchant capricieusement tout ce qu'il trouvait sur son chemin.

Dans cette petite salle de bain ils effectuaient un rituel déjà bien connu des deux, déjà plus de 2 ans depuis leur première fois, une rencontre furtive et passionné dans un coin isolé du château. Ils ne ce connaissaient encore pas si bien mais leur corps étaient attiré comme deux aimants. Ont des que les contraires s'attirent, c'était comme cela que leur histoire avait commencée. Et maintenant il répétait ce qu'ils avaient plus d'une fois osé faire, s'éclipsé dans un coin pour être ensembles, ils n'étaient pas dans une position très confortable mais cela augmentait l'adrénaline chez Ban et amusait Ginji.

C'est a peine si on entendait la respiration accélérée du blond quant il sentait les douce caresse de son compagnon, ses mains emblaient savoir par cœur ce qu'elles devaient faire, le blond s'appuya d'avantage sur le lavabo quant il sentit que son Ban aimé le transportait au paradis des sens. Il étouffa son cri en enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule de Ban. Celui si souriait de satisfaction en voyant comment il obtenait de son innocent Ginji une expression plus mondaine et passionnelle.

- Bon garçon… murmura il à l'oreille de Ginji avec tendresse.

- Ban…tu es méchant. Il frotta son nez contre celui du brun comme en jouant.

- Et je le serait plus encore… il attrapa de ses deux mains les hanches de son compagnon.

On pouvait facilement penser que le pauvre lavabo ne tiendrait pas plus, Ginji fini par y placer presque tout son poids alors que Ban soulevait le reste et s'appuyait aussi sur ce dernier. Il caressa une fois de plus cette peau sensible qu'il aimait tant, il devait admettre que Ginji le rendait fou, dans ses moment ou il le voyait sans vêtements ils ne pourrait jamais l'oublié. Pendant ce temps il jouait de ses mouvement ondulants et provocateurs, Ginji lui embrasait le cou et le visage avec amour et tendresse, tout cela lui plaisait énormément, il se sentait chéri en s'abandonnant à Ban. Quelques instant plus tard les deux amants étaient unis corps et âmes, cette union faite de douleur et de passion à la fois, l'ex Raitei se saisi du dos de Ban pour suivre ses intenses mouvement cadencés. Ban lui murmurait à l'oreille combien il l'aimait, il n'y avait que dans ces moments qu'il laissait voir la plénitude de ses sentiments, il semblait qu'avec chaque mouvement de leurs hanches ses phrases prenaient d'avantage de forces, ces phrases qui disaient je t'aime, je te veux. Puis le brun atteint le paroxysme, il serra Ginji avec tendresse tandis que celui si entourait de ses jambes les hanches de Ban.

- Je t'aime mon petit idiot… il souri avec tendresse avant de re-capturer les lèvres du blond.

- Moi aussi Ban. Il serra celui-ci avec plus de force.

- Il est temps de sortir d'ici.

Les deux corps se séparèrent doucement, mais avant que Ginji ne parvienne à descendre du lavabo, celui-ci céda et se détacha avec un grand fracas

- O.O… Ban et Ginji regardaient le lavabo au sol et le tuyau cassé qui laissa jaillir des gerbes d'eau.

- QU'ALLONS NOUS FAIRE BAN ! ToT. Chibi Ginji dénudé courait comme un fou d'un côté à l'autre de la salle de bain.

- ARRETE DE COURRIR ! Il le saisi par le cou et le fit s'arrêter. - remet tes vêtements !

- Ouiii. Ginji essaya de reprendre ses vêtements mais ils étaient déjà tout trempés. - Ban…je ne peux pas remettre des vêtements mouillés !

- D'abord laisse moi arrêter la fuite avant que l'eau ne sorte de la salle de bain --. Il attrapa le tuyau de métal entre ses mains et utilisa sa force pour le refermer. - VOILA !

- Ban… Ginji tenait ses vêtements mouillés dans ses mains.

- Oui

- ça fuit toujours ! Il indiqua un filet d'eau qui sortait encore de la tuyauterie.

- Fini de t'habillé avant que la bobi…

- BAN ! GINJI ! QUE CE PASSE T'IL ? La voix de Kazuki les appelait de derrière la porte.

- Malédiction !

- Il ne faut pas ouvrir Ban U.U

- Attend ! Il remonta le lavabo pendant que Ginji remettait ses vêtements.

- J'ouvre la porte ?

- Bien ! Il se planta devant le lavabo et le cacha.

Kazuki se tenait derrière la porte en attendant qu'ils ouvrent, il recevait un massage de son cher Jûbei quant ils ont entendus un grand bruit provenant de la salle de bain, donc il s'était proposé pour allait voir ce qui ce passait. La porte du bain s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un Ginji mouillé des pieds à la tête qui souriant nerveusement, tandis que Ban s'appuyait sur le lavabo qui était mystérieusement revenu à sa place.

- Que…ce passe il ? Kazuki observa en détail l'eau répandu au sol et ensuite Ginji.

- Et bien Kazu, euh…tu vois…

- Cet idiot a voulu ce laver la figure mais a ouvert beaucoup trop le robinet et l'eau a coulé, ensuite j'ai essayé de l'aider à refermer le robinet mais j'ai glisser et je suis tomber, c'était ça le bruit. Ban regarda Kazuki avec beaucoup de sérieux. - Une autre question bobine ?

- Non. Il se retourna avec un dernier regard plein de doute, _je ferait mieux de ne pas demander pourquoi les vêtements de Ginji sont mis a l'envers _U.U.

- Nous sommes sauver Ban ! Le blond souri joyeusement - Mais comment a tu réussi à remettre le lavabo ?

- Je le tenais avec mes mains ! Il se détacha un peut du lavabo mais celui-ci ne tomba pas. - tien il c'est mis à tenir tout seul nn.

- Ne le touche plus ! Nous ferions mieux de nous sécher et de sortir de là.

- Tu as raison Ginji.

Le reste de la nuit a été comme les précédentes, le sommeil de Ban et Ginji fut confortable et réparateur, que dire de plus après la journée qu'ils venaient de passer. Dans la chambre de Jûbei, Kazuki avait dormi dans ses bras, la nuit défila et le matin. Kazuki prit finalement la décision d'adopter le plan de Ban.

- Ils dorment encore -- Jûbei sorti silencieusement de sa chambre suivie de Kazuki.

- Laisse les…va te laver pendant que je te prépare quelque chose. Kazuki embrasa la joue de Jûbei.

- Comme j'aimerais qu'ils ne soient pas là. Jûbei désigna le duo qui dormait dans les futons

- Jûbei… il fit un sourire triste.

- On verra après. Il embrassa le maître des fils avant de se rendre dans la salle de Ban.

Pendant ce temps Kazuki marcha vers la cuisine, un fracas retentis dans la maison suivi d'un puisant et terrible cri qui réveilla jusqu'aux Get Backers.

- C'ETAIT QUOI ! O.o. Ginji se frotta les yeux pour essayé de les sortir du sommeil.

- JUBEIIIIII ! Kazuki couru dans la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte.

- LE LAVABO M'EST TOMBE SUR LE PIED ! Le pauvre Jûbei tenait son pied endolori en regardant le lavabo tombé au sol.

- Mais comment est arrivé ? Kazuki regarda le pied de Jûbei avec inquiétude.

- Je ne sait pas…je me suis seulement appuyé dessus pour me brosser les dents et il est tombé U.U. il massait son pied douloureux.

- Ban, il n'a pas tenu. Murmura tristement Ginji à son compagnon.

- Dommage… celui-ci haussa les épaules et se renfonça dans les couvertures.

Kazuki chercha rapidement des bandages et une boite d'aiguille demandé par Jûbei, en peut de temps le descendant de l'école Kakei se soigna à l'aide de son acuponcture. Il calma sa douleur et son inflammation tandis que Kazuki lui posait la bande. Ban et Ginji se levèrent peut après ''l'accident'', Ginji avait des remords pour Jûbei mais Ban ne lui laissa pas dire qu'il était responsables de la casse du lavabo a cause de leur rencontre furtive de la nuit précédente.

- C'est terminé. Kazuki garda le surplus de bandages dans la trousse de premier secours.

- Merci Kazuki.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment le lavabo a pu tomber. Le maître des fils sembla se souvenir de la scène avec Ban et Ginji dans la salle de bain. - Ginji…

- Euh… il se fait tard ! On ferait mieux d'aller voir l'homme qui a les cigares ! Ban intervint avant que Ginji ne parle.

- Ban a raison Kazu, le plus important maintenant c'est d'aller travailler. Il souri très nerveusement .

- Nous reparlerons de ce lavabo ce soir --

- Comme tu dis Kazu !

- Qu' allez vous faire alors ? Jûbei interrompit le lourd silence qui c'était installé

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi hier soir, je crois que nous devons êtres professionnels jusqu'au choses les plus désagréables. Kazuki baissa le regard avec résignation.

- C'est un oui bobine ?

- Plus ou moins et je décide jusqu'à quel point j'agit en fille --

- MERCI KAZUUU ! Chibi Ginji le serra dans ses bras - Je croyait qu'a cause de ce qui est arrivé à Jûbei tu ne voudrais plus nous aider ToT.

- De quoi parle tu Ginji ?

- Vien par là idiot ! Ban sépara Ginji et Kazuki en traînant le blond par l'oreille. - Laisse la bobine allée se préparer !

- Mais…je ne sais pas comment ce prépare les filles.

- Fait le comme tu le fait toujours, détache toi seulement les cheveux XD

- BAN ! Chibi Ginji gonfla ses joues.

- Laissez moi appelé ma sœur…elle pourrait aider un peut. Jûbei prit le téléphone.

Une demi heure plus tard Sakura entra un peut confuse, elle transportait un petit sac pour aider à la demande de son frère qu'elle n'avait pas bien comprit par téléphone.

- Bonjour Sakura ! Ginji la salua joyeusement.

- Bonjour, que font Ginji et Ban ici ? Elle regarda le duo douteusement.

- Ils sont ici pour une mission de récupération et ils m'on demandé de l'aide.

- Je le vois, mais frère, lequel doit je habiller ?

- La bobine de fils ! Il a décidé de sortir du placard !

- BAN ! Kazuki et Jûbei étaient sur le point de le massacrer de leurs armes.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Sakura, ce qui ce asse c'est que Kazu doit ce faire passé pour une fille pour récupérer une boite de cigares et il n'y a que toi qui peut l'aider à ce préparer comme tel. Ginji essaya de tout expliquer sans les mauvaises intentions de Ban.

- Maintenant oui je comprend, évidemment que je vais vous aider nn

Une heure plus tard, les trois récupérateurs cherchaient l'adresse, Ban et Ginji marchait devant en costume noir avec des lunettes foncées. Entre les deux garçons ce tenait une personne portant une longue robe similaires à celles de Sakura mais de couleur vin rouge, ses cheveux longs étaient libres, sur ses mains quelques bagues et bracelets, sur son visage, à peine un peut de maquillage juste pour ne pas trop attiré l'attention, mais ce n'était pas évident avec deux hommes aux airs de mafioso à côté. Ils s'arrêtèrent en face d'un splendide bâtiment qui semblait recouvert d'une paroi de cristal vers émeraude. Dans l'entrée se tenait une jolie réceptionniste occupé avec des appels.

- Je répète le plan. Ban sorti une feuille de papier et un stylo

- je le connais Ban, tu nous l'as dit 100 fois depuis que nous sommes sortit du château. --

- Une fois de plus ne vous tuera pas. Il présenta le papier. - la bobine demande pour l'homme à la réception et s'arrange pour aller dans son bureau, nous ferons ses gardes du corps personnels, en même temps nous écouterons tout ce qu'ils diront grâce a ces petits communicateurs. Ban montra le sien qu'il cachait sous le revers de sa veste.

- Et si nous ne trouvons pas où l'homme garde les cigares ?

- Alors nous passons au plan' B' !

- JE NE VAIT PAS AVOIR DE RENDEZ VOUS AVEC LUI ! Kazuki avait un regard assassin au possible.

- Essayons de ne pas en arriver là mais si cela arrive tu devras le faire ! --

- Je n'aime pas ça U.U

- Kazu…pense au travail, nous devons le faire pour le bien de mademoiselle Hevn et du client.

- Ginji, tu sais très bien que je ne peux jamais te dire non. Il fit un léger sourire en recevant son communicateur qu'il fixa dans son oreille droite et cacha avec ses cheveux.

- C'est l'heure d'y aller ! Le trio entra à la réception avec sérieux.

- Bonjours mademoiselle. Ginji la salua avec un sourire sur les lèvres

- Vous désirez ? Elle releva le vu des téléphones se tenant devant elle.

- Nous souhaitons nous entretenir avec monsieur Nahoya. Ban posa la carte que l'homme avait donnée à Kazuki.

- Je ne peux pas vous mettre en contact avec lui sans savoir qui vous êtes. Elle observa les trois.

- Nous le savons mademoiselle, je crois qu'il est mieux de ne pas dire certaine chose et encore moins à elle. Il désigna Kazuki discrètement avec son pouce.

- Pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous ne savez pas qui elle est !

- Non, je ne le sais pas. --

- C'est un des nouveaux Model de monsieur Nahoya ! Et je crois qu'il serait ennuyé si nous n'arrivons pas à l'heure décidé. Ban souri malicieusement à la pauvre réceptionniste.

- Comment…savoir si cela est vrai ?

- Donnez moi seulement ce téléphone et vérifiez. Il remonta ses lunettes.

- Je ne peut pas vous prêtez le téléphone.

- Il ne me reste qu'à l'appeler de mon portable et dire à monsieur Nahoya que ses employés ne sont pas très efficaces. Il sorti le portable de Kazuki et commença à pianoter.

- D'accord…d'accord, je vous mets en communication avec monsieur Nahoya. La pauvre femme entra rapidement en contact avec le bureau de l'homme. - Allo ?…monsieur Nahoya est là ?…pourrait tu m le passer, dit lui que c'est quelque chose qui l'intéresse…oui…merci… la femme couvrit l'écouteur de sa main et passa le téléphone à Ban. - Il est en ligne.

- Merci mademoiselle. Il souri sympathiquement en passant le téléphone à Kazuki. - A toi de joué bobine… lui murmura il avec un ton amusé.

- Allo…Kazuki tenta d'affiné un peut sa voix.

TBC

-


	9. Sauvez moi !

**Les pensées sont en italique**

**Couples : BanxGinji; JûbeixKazuki **

**Tout pour une cigarette.**

**Chapitre 9 : Sauvez moi !**

C'est à peine si les vitraux verts laissaient voir la belle vue de la ville, depuis l'étage 20 tout semblait à la taille d'une maquette d'architecture, tellement parfaite et détaillée. Dans cet endroit, le tic tac incessant d'une horloge au mur était la seule chose que l'on entendait tandis que sur un bureau d'acajou reposait des chemises et d'innombrables papiers, face à celui-ci, assis dans un fauteuil en cuir noir se trouvait un homme blond aux yeux bleu, il regardait sans grand intérêt une chemise contenant des photos de modèles. Cette journée lui semblait un autre jour de travail ennuyeux jusqu'à ce que le téléphone ait sonné.

- Oui ? Il continuait de regarder la chemise avec séculairement

- Monsieur Nahoya vous avez un appel. La vois de sa secrétaire semblait quelque peut inquiète d'interrompre son chef.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Je l'ignore monsieur, mais la réceptionniste centrale insiste sur le fait que cette personne doit vous parler.

- C'est bon, passez moi l'appel. Il ferma la chemise et tourna sur son fauteuil pour se retrouver face à une vue panoramique.

- Allo… la voix de Kazuki que l'on entendait était plus nerveuse que celle de la secrétaire.

- Qui parle ?

- Euh…excuser moi monsieur Nahoya, je ne sait pas si vous vous souvenez vous m'avez donné une carte hier…

- Une de mes cartes…l'homme fronça les sourcils pensivement. - Je sais ! Tu es la jolie fille qui nettoie les pare-brise !

- Non…--

- Ne me dit rien !… alors tu est celle que j'ai rencontré à l'entrée du centre commercial !

- Non plus… Kazuki commençait à penser que cet homme était plus dangereux que ce qu'il croyait.

- Je ne suis pas certain…hier j'ai donnée environ une dizaine de cartes, mais dit moi alors ? Qui est tu ? Il retourna encore son fauteuil pour poser ses coudes sur le bureau.

- Je suis…Je suis… la fille qui vous as demander la direction sur la route U.U

- Celle avec de longs cheveux de déesse ! Comme je suis content ! Il se releva du fauteuil avec le téléphone à la main. - Dit moi mignonne, tu est à la réception ?

- Oui…

- Alors tu peut venir me voir, cela est en ta faveur car je commençait a m'ennuyé ici, si tu montait à mon bureau et que je t'offrait un café ?

- Quel bureau ?

- C'est un oui très direct, j'aime bien les filles comme toi. L'homme souri il était déjà impatient. - Demande à la réceptionniste le numéro de mon bureau et elle te donnera un passe de libre accès, ainsi personne en t'arrêtera ou que tu aille à l'intérieur nn

- Merci monsieur Nahoya.

- De rien mignonne. Il coupa l'appel avec émotion.

Kazuki rendit le téléphone à la fille et lui demanda le passe ainsi que la direction du bureau. Comme on peut se l'imaginé, Ban c'est arrangé également pour que lui Ginji et Kazuki portent des passe leur donnait des avantages qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé à l'intérieur. Le bureau de l'homme se trouvait à l'étage 20, tout cet étage appartenait à une agence de mannequin appelée ''Star Blue'', le luxe et l'opulence se remarquait dès la sortie de l'ascenseur. Le sol était de marbre noir dans lequel on pouvait voir son reflet, les murs étaient ornés de nombreuses photos de célèbres modèles. Au bout du couloir une autre réceptionniste plus entrée dans les années s'occupait des visiteurs.

- On fait quoi maintenant Ban ? Ginji retira ses lunettes noires.

- Nous attendons ici tandis que la bobine entre, nous écouterons la conversation qu'ils auront comme sa nous récupérerons rapidement les cigares --

- Ce ne sera pas facile, je suis un inconnu ! Tenté de gagner sa confiance risque de prendre du temps.

- Comment ça, soit coquette ! Montre une jambe…je sait pas moi ! Fait quelque chose pour qu'il ce sente bien et qu'il se sente libre de te révéler tout ce qu'il veux.

-….. Kazuki frappa son front du plat de la main et se retint de sortir ses clochettes qu'il avait gardées dans ses cheveux.

- Kazu je sait que tu peut le faire ! Chibi Ginji l'encourageait avec sa danse des éventails.

- Arrête tes pitreries. Le brun écrasa chibi Ginji avec son pied - Et tu te tais ! --

- Au revoir. Kazuki disparu dans le couloir en direction de la réception.

- Et nous que va-t-on faire Ban ?

- Attendre. Il croisa les bras et s'appuya contre un mur.

- C'est ennuyeux…je vais aller exploré un peut ! nn Le blond souri.

- Ne t'éloigne pas trop, nous ne savons pas ce qui peut arrivé avec la bobine à l'intérieur.

- Pas de problèmes Ban ! Chibi Ginji se mit à courir tout content à travers l'étage.

- Comme j'aimerait une cigarette…maudit soit il, la séance d'hier dans la salle de bain m'a rendu soucieux… Ban baissa la tête et soupira avec beaucoup de tristesse.

Pendant ce temps, Kazuki essayait d'entré dans le bureau de monsieur Nahoya, Ban attendait tranquillement devant les ascenseurs, Ginji semblait apprécier son passe de libre accès, il se promenait dans tout l'étage en ouvrant toute les porte qui l'intéressaient mais il s'ennuyait déjà ennoiement et regardait le paysage par de las une baie vitrée.

- J'espère que Kazu va réussir… il regarda le paysage jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de roue sifflantes attirent son attention.

- Pardon monsieur. Un jeune avec tout un tas de boites et de costumes sur un chariot lui demandait le passage.

- Ohhh quels jolis déguisements nn Ginji regarda attentivement tout ce qui ce trouvait sur le chariot.

- Ils sont pour une séance de photographies à l'étage 13. Le jeune continua son chemin jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

- Un séance de photographies… le blond s'imagina tout un tas de jolie fille vêtus de ses costumes- J'aimerai bien allé voir !

A la fin chibi Ginji suivi joyeusement l'homme, il entra dans l'ascenseur et sélectionna l'étage 13. Le jeune homme laissa le chariot devant de grande portes métalliques au dessus desquelles il y avait un panneau de lumière verte qui indiquait ''Ne pas entrer'', le blond colla son oreille à la porte avec curiosité jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que le panneau s'était éteint et un homme portant un appareil photo sorti de la pièce avec un air très sérieux.

- Doit je entrer ? Il passa sa tête avec précaution mais ce q'il vit a l'intérieur le laissa étonné. - UNE JUNGLE !

Deux ou trois pas plus tard, chibi Ginji admirait la décoration très réaliste imitant une forêt tropicale, jusqu'au parfum de la forêt, les plantes, les lianes et autres accessoires encore plus crédible le tout.

- Quel beeellll endroit ! Il regarda amusé les différentes bouteilles de parfum déposé sur une table près de grande lumières.

- M'a tu rapporté ma boisson ? La vois d'un homme interrompe chibi Ginji dans son inspection.

- Pardon monsieur… il se retourna pour voir l'homme qui sortait de derrière les plantes. - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH TOIIIIIIII !

- Quelle agréable surprise mon cher Ginji… le sourire de l'homme donna la chair de poule au blond.

- A… A…A… Akabane ToT. Ses jambes on commencées à tremblées tandis que l'autre s'approchait de lui.

- Et que fait un garçon comme toi dans cet endroit ? Il fit un sourire très malicieux.

- C'est… euh…Je me demande la même chose pour toi. Il regarda le docteur Jackal de haut en bas notant que Jackal était vêtu d'une robe de chambre et pieds nus.

- Bien… je travaille à mis temps ici.

- Euh… et…dans quoi ? Il recula d'un pas alors qu'Akabane en faisait un de plus.

- En tant que modèle. Il porta ses main à sa ceinture - Tu veux en voir plus ?

- NOOOOON ! PITIE NONNNN ! Chibi Ginji commençait à pleurer des fontaines alors qu'il se fracassait contre la porte en essayant de l'ouvrir.

- Ne soit pas comme ça mon cher Ginji, je voudrais seulement te montrer mon travail. Il termina d'enlever la robe de chambre et la laissa tomber au sol.

- Non…merci…je le verrait quant il sera affiché sur un panneau d'autoroute ToT.

- Ne soit pas comme ça. Il fit un pas de plus vers Ginji et se mit à lui caresser la tête comme si il était un petit chiot. - Viens, ouvre les yeux et tu verra qui fait les publicités.

- Oui… tu arrêteras de me toucher la tête ?

- Promis nn

Ginji respira profondément et il senti qu'Akabane retira ses mains, il concentra ses pensée sur ce qu'il allait voir pour ne pas avoir envi de s'enfuir en courant. Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux et regarda le corps bronzé ? D'Akabane, son torse était découvert, Ginji se trouva muet en continuant son inspection visuelle.

- O.o

- Quant dit tu mon cher Ginji ?

- Depuis quant tu fais Tarzan ? Chibi Ginji observa sérieusement le costume de peau de tigre qui couvrait la taille du docteur Jackal.

- Je ne suis pas ce personnage… Je suis l'image d'un nouveau parfum appelé ''Passion sauvage''

- Je n'y crois pas --

- Monsieur Akabane je vous apporte votre boisson. Le même homme qui était sortit tout à l'heure était revenu.

- Je ferais mieux d'y aller… Ginji essaya de se sauver de ce lieu étrange mais Akabane sorti des scalpels et bloqua le pauvre garçon.

- J'aimerai qu'il refasse ça ! Mais d'où a-t-il bien pu les sortir ? L'homme à l'appareil photo fit un sourire impossible.

- Laisse moi partir ToT

- Je n'en ait pas envi mon cher Ginji… il souri malicieusement alors qu'il approchait plus ses armes tranchantes du cou du blond.

Pendant que Akabane appréciait sa séance photo avec chibi Ginji, Kazuki attendait assis hors du bureau de monsieur Nahoya. Sa nervosité était évidente, son pied droit tapait en rythme sur le sol tandis que la secrétaire de l'homme l'observait avec curiosité.

- C'est la première fois que vous venez voir monsieur Nahoya ?

- Oui…

- Vous voulez un conseil ? La femme regarda sur les côtés et se rapprocha de Kazuki. - Vous ferez mieux de partir avant que ce dépravé ne vous attrape.

- Dépravé ?

- Oui, s'est un coureur de jupons… moi il m'a presque enfermé dans la salle de la photocopieuse, si ce n'était pas parce qu'il se sentait mal dans ça chemise, personne ne sait ce qui aurait pu arrivé.

- Et pourquoi vous ne démissionnez pas ? Cette Histoire lui parasita très étrange.

- Parque… et bien… la jeune femme arrangea son tailleur tandis que ses joues affichaient un rougissement. - Parce qu'il est vraiment beau !

- …..

- Mademoiselle Maya…faite entrer la demoiselle. La voix du play boy raisonna dans le bureau.

- Tout de suite monsieur Nahoya ! Elle obéit à l'appel - passez… passez… mais faites attention.

- Merci… il fit un sourire on poussant la porte du bureau.

La lumière du soleil l'éblouie pendant un instant mais en centrant mieux sa vue, Kazuki réussi a détaillé la pièce avec une grande précision. Un beau bureau dans un style moderne, assis confortablement derrière il y avait un homme avec un regard qui faisait tombé toute les filles.

- Je me souvient très bien mignonne, fait comme chez toi… le sourire de l'homme s'agrandi encore tandis que Kazuki jura avoir vu une étincelle sur ses dents.

- Merci… il regarda plus en détail jusqu'à tombé sur un sofa 3 place qui semblait usé par les utilisations.

- Puisque nous sommes confortables, aimerait tu un café ? Hum ? Ou quelque chose spécialement ? Il leva l'interphone pour parler à sa secrétaire

- Rien

- Comment rien, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu refuses. Il se reis à sourirai et entra un numéro - Maya…apportez moi la même chose que d'habitude.

- _Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien signifié ? La même chose ? _--… Excusé moi monsieur Nahoya….de quoi s'agit il ?

- Quelque chose de spécial que je partage seulement avec des personnes comme toi. L'homme reposa l'appareil et se dirigea vers le sofa où était assis Kazuki.

- SERPENT A BOBINE ! SERPENT A BOBINE ! CHANGEMENT !…je te rappelle que j'entend tout bobine…donc tu n'a pas intérêt à lui sortir des trucs morbides pour le convaincre XD. Ban se retenait d'exploser de rire alors qu'il parlait à Kazuki dans le communicateur.

- Crétin de Ban… -- murmura Kazuki avec les points serrés.

- Quelque chose te tracasse ? L'homme termina sa phrase en étant très proche de Kazuki.

- Rien… il s'éloigna un peut de Nahoya.

- Pourquoi t'éloigne tu, oui moi j'aime les relations personnelles ou il y a beaucoup de contact visuel… il passa subtilement son bras derrière Kazuki.

- Non ce n'est pas ça, juste que…et bien je suis venu ici pour en savoir plus…sur vous, votre travail… il souri avec difficulté.

- Si tu veux en apprendre sur mon travaille, il est très facile, je suis celui qui décide quel homme ou femme est l'image parfaite pour les produits de mes clients.

- Je vois… et vous gagnez beaucoup avec cela ?

- Plus que ce que tu imagine beauté… maintenant la main du blond se posa sur l'épaule du maître des fils.

- Excusez moi… la secrétaire apparu comme pour saucer la situation, elle laissa un plateau avec une bouteille et deux sur le bureau de son chef. - Je ne vous dérange plus nn.

Kazuki se retrouva encore plus perturbé de voir que la bouteille qu'avait apportée la secrétaire était du champagne, frai et de grande qualité, la jeune femme qui l'avait apporté fit un clin d'œil a Kazuki et sorti du bureau comme si de rien n'était. Nahoya se leva et déboucha le champagne comme un expert, il le servi rapidement dans les verres et en apporta un à Kazuki.

- J'en attends des nouvelles, c'est le meilleur que j'ai acheté. Il tendit la coupe devant Kazuki.

- Je ne…bois pas.

- BIEN SUR QUE TU VAS BOIRE BOBINE ! PREND CE MAUDIT CHAMPAGNE ! ET EMBRSOCHE LE SI TU PEUT ! DU MOMENT QU'IL NOUS DIT OÙ EST LES CIGARES ! Ban criait à s'étouffer dans le communicateur du pauvre Kazuki.

- Tu as mal à la tête ? Il avait remarqué comment le maître des fils avait porté sa main à son oreille avec ennui.

- Non, oui j'accepte un verre, mais seulement un. Il souri et prit le verre dans ses mains.

- Offrons le alors pour une relation naissante… il leva le verre pour ensuite le faire tinté contre celui de Kazuki.

- Oui…

Pendant ce temps Ban écoutait toute la conversation soucieusement, sûrement que la boisson allait rendre l'homme plus bavard et que Kazuki serra plus détendu. Le brun frappait de ses doigts la vitre tandis qu'il espérait que Kazuki entre enfin dans la conversation, il était nerveux mais pendant une seconde il lui sembla percevoir un appel désespérer de Ginji.

- Ginji ?… non… cet idiot c'est certainement perdu dans le bâtiment, celui la --

**Au même moment….**

- BAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN A L'AIIIIIIIIDEEEEEEE ! Chibi Ginji était monté au parti la plus haut d'un palmier et lançait des noix de coco sur Akabane.

- Mon cher Ginji se n'est pas une façon de se comporté… il évita un projectile avec sa vitesse.

- SILENCE ! JE NE FERAIS JAMAIS CA ! JE NE SERAIS PAS TON PARTENAIRE ! ToT. Il s'accrocha plus au palmier.

- Mais le photographe a dit que tu serrait parfait pour servir d'image à mes côtés. Il indiqua fièrement le photographe qui levait une peau de tigre comme la sienne.

- NOOONN ! MON PARTENAIRE EST BAN ! ET IL NE MA JAMAIS HABILLE COMME CA !

- Mais ou donc se trouve ton merveilleux partenaire ? Akabane fit le geste pour toucher son chapeau avant de se souvenir qu'il n'était pas là.

- Nous sommes en missions ! C'est pour ça que Ban n'est pas là ! Il fit une moue douloureuse.

- C'est donc que mon information lui a été très utile ?

- Bien sur ! C'est ça ! Nous somme sur le point de récupérer les cigares !

- Dans ce cas… le docteur Jackal croisa les bras avec sérieux. - Cela veux dire qu'il t'envoi pour remplir sa part du marché

- Quel…marché ?

- Celui que ton bien aimée partenaire Ban a fait en ton nom nn

- QUOIIIIIIIII !

- Allons Ginji, descend de ce palmier et met donc ceci… il prit la peau des main du photographe.

- BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN ! ToT

**Château infini**

Pendant que l'équipe de récupérateur s'occupait des cigares, Jûbei et Sakura conversait fraternellement, mais la fille se posait d'avantage de questions sur cette demande d'habillé Kazuki en femme, il faut admettre que cela était une bien étrange demande.

- Alors tout le travaille repose sur l'habileté de Kazuki a joué les femmes ?

- C'est cela Sakura. Jûbei baissa tristement la tête.

- Alors je cois qu'il n'y a pas à s'en faire nn

- TOC TOC ! Quelqu'un cria à la porte.

- Entre… l'expert des aiguilles regarda entrer Emishi.

- Bonjour !… il aperçu le visage très sérieux des deux. - Qui est mort ?

- Personne Emishi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Je passait seulement récupérer le paiement de Shido nn

- Tu devras attendre la nuit, ils n'on pas encore récupéré la boite de cigares.

- Non et ils ne connaissait pas celui qui as les cigares ? Il s'installa sans invitation face à Sakura et Jûbei.

- Oui, mais c'est maintenant qu'il son dans la phase de récupération.

- Intéressant… il prit dans ses mains une tasse qui reposait sur la petite table en face de lui.

- Je peut savoir pourquoi tu ne part pas --

- Non, j'attend ici, je suis intrigué de savoir comment il vont récupérer la boite.

- Kazuki fera la fille pour pouvoir prendre la boite a un type fortuné.

- Tu est sérieuse Sakura ? O.o

- Grande sœur… le pauvre Jûbei baisa la tête avec résignation

- Dis m'en plus ! Emishi prit une pose d'auditeur attentif.

Jûbei ne parvint pas à dissimuler ce que son cher Kazuki avait été obligé de faire pour accomplir cette mission, après un entretien très intéressant pour Emishi, il regardait Jûbei avec une expression pensive et compatissante.

- Mon ami Jûbei… Tu l'a perdu. Il frappa le dos de celui-ci avec tristesse.

- Tait toi Emishi… --

- Soyons réalistes, tu ne peut pas couvrir le soleil avec un doigt Jûbei, Kazuki verra que ce millionnaire peut lui offrir d'avantage de chose que toi, peut être en ce moment et il en train de lui murmuré des flatteries à l'oreille…peut être à t'il même mes mains dans son cou… peut être lui parle t'il simplement avec se ton là…

- KAZUKIIIII ! NONNNNN ! JE SUIS LE SEUL À POUVOIR FAIRE CA !

L'héritier de l'école Kakei sorti rapidement de son appartement en claquant ragrément la porte tandis qu'Emishi et Sakura se sentaient refroidis.

- Je ne pensait pas qu'il prendrait ce que je disait au sérieux --

- Que… Est-ce que Kazuki est avec mon frère ?

- Pauvre Sakura… le joker secoua la tête. - Je te raconterait ce qu'il ce passe entre ces deux.

**De retour avec les autres…**

Kazuki fini par avoir bu 3 coupes de champagne que lui avait servait le play boy chaque fois qu'il essayait de s'éloigner de lui, la situation était plutôt tendu, l'homme semblait vouloir enchaîner les étapes rapidement alors que Kazuki ne voulait pas collaborer un minimum. Chaque tentative de poser une main sur le dos, la jambe ou l'épaule était subtilement déviée par le maître des fils. Bientôt Nahoya serait fatigué de ce jeu difficile que lui imposait Kazuki.

- J'aimerais en savoir plus de toi, si tu me disait ton nom mignonne ? Autre tentative de poser sa main sur le genoux de Kazuki.

- Mon…nom…est….

- INVENTE UN TRUC RAPIDE BOBINE ! DIT LUI UN NOM ! Le brun se mit a crié de désespoir.

- Je m'appelle…Ana…oui Ana…

- Quel mauvais goût bobine….tu a d'avantage un visage de Maria.

- _Je me souviendrait de ça Ban… attend seulement que j'en finisse avec se déguisement…_ Oui Ana.

- Joli nom. L'homme se releva avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Merci.

- Qu'en dit tu si je te faisait visité le bâtiment au dernier étage ils on un très jolies restaurants pour les employés d'ici.

- ACCEPTE ! DIT OUI ! CE SERAIT MAL REAGIR BOBINE ! FAIT LUI EMPORT2 DEHORS LES CIGARES !

- Très bien….

Au final, Nahoya décida d'utilisé son arme secrète sur Kazuki, un moment seule avec lui et elle serait séduite, cet homme pouvait être vraiment insistant quant il voulait une fille, et il aurait cette fille, bien que Kazuki n'en soit pas une. En passant devant lui Ban les regarda comme si de rien n'était, mais a peine Nahoya se retourna il une deuxième fois, Ban faisait tout un tas de signes au pauvre Kazuki comme en espérant chacune des significations de chaque gestes et mimiques. Le duo entra dans l'ascenseur en direction de l'étage 24, mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était ce qui allait ce produire à cause d'un blond qui avait des désirs désespérer de s'échappé.

- BAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN ToT. Le palmier auquel c'était accroché chibi Ginji était déjà sur le point de céder et cela le rapprochait chaque fois plus d'Akabane.

- Nous perdons des heures de travail monsieur Akabane, faite le vite descendre de là. Le photographe croisa les bras légèrement irrité.

- Vous avez raison. Il sorti un scalpel de sa main et le tendit vers le palmier. - il est l'heure de descendre mon cher Ginji…

L'arme du docteur Jackal termina de couper nettement le palmier, le pauvre Ginji tomba abruptement sur le sol plus ou moins étourdit par le coup porté.

- Besoin d'aide ? Le brun se rapprocha au dessus de Ginji.

- ToT

- Allons travaillé…je vais t'aider à mettre le costume… les main d'Akabane se posèrent sur les hanches de Ginji.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !

Avec toute l'énergie qu'il avait a disposition, Ginji déchargea son électricité dans un câble se trouvant à proximité, fit exploser toute les ampoules et causa une coupure de courant dans le bâtiment, sans oublié que le pauvre Akabane s'était retrouvé presque carbonisé avec les cheveux style afro qui avec sa tenu le faisait ressemblé à un aborigène d'Afrique.

- Je crois…que je vais m'évanouir ToT. Chibi Ginji s'effondra au sol épuisé par l'intensité de son attaque.

TBC


	10. Avec la coupure de courant

**Les pensées sont en italique**

**Couples : BanxGinji; JûbeixKazuki **

**Tout pour une cigarette.**

**Chapitre 10 : Avec la coupure de courrant, voila ce qui arrive… **

C'est à peine si la lumière de quelques torches ardentes illuminait le cachot, les cris de douleurs d'une pauvre personne raisonnaient. Le sol de pierre était orné par des éclaboussures de sang et de sueur, le sang du condamné qui était torturé avec un fouet par un homme masqué, ses main et ses chevilles étaient lié par des fers en acier qui mordait la peau et laissait la chair à vif…

- AAHAHAHAHAH ! SOUFFREEE ! SOUFFREEEE MALHEUREUX ! TU VAS PAYER POUR TOUT ! AHAHAH ! L'homme au fouet frappa une fois de plus avec sadisme et méchanceté

---------------------------------

- Ana… Ana ! Eh…que ce passe t'il ? Le play boy secoua Kazuki un peut brusquement.

- Ah…Quoi ?

- Je te susurrait quelques phrases pas nettes et tu m'écoutait très affecté --

- _C'est-ce champagne qui me monte à la tête…mais torturé Ban Midô ne me semble pas une si mauvaise idée… _en un instant Kazuki remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus de lumière dans l'ascenseur. - Que ce passe t'il avec l'ascenseur ?

- Je crois que ça vient de la lumière, c'est étrange, cela n'est jamais arrivé avant. _EXCELLENT ! C4EST TON OCCASION BEAU GOSSE ! ELLE SERA TOUTE À TOIII ! _Un filet de sang s'échappa du nez de Nahoya.

- Appuyons sur le bouton d'urgence. Kazuki essaya de le trouver dans la pénombre, mais l'obscurité était totale. - Je ne le trouve pas…

- Il est peut être pars ici. La main de Nahoya glissa directement sur la partie postérieure de Kazuki.

- QUE FAIT TU ! Le maître des fils se colla contre la paroi de l'ascenseur.

- Pardon ! Je ne vois rien dans cette obscurité, pardonne moi… _quel fessier…ferme et doux…_. une hémorragie plus forte sorti de son nez.

- BOBINE ! ON NE JOUE PAS AUX DEVINETTES ! DEMANDE LUI POUR LES CIGARES ! Ban lui cria une vois de plus a travers le communicateur.

- IL N'Y A PAS DE LUMIERE ICI À L'INTERIEUR ! Kazuki avait oublié qu'il était avec le play boy dans l'ascenseur. - QUE VAIS-JE FAIRE ? DIT MOI LE DONC !

- On pourrait faire beaucoup de choses amusantes. Les mains du blond essayèrent de saisir Kazuki mais il les évita rapidement.

- Je n'en sait rien bobine, mais arrête de me parler ! Contente toi de lui soutiré l'information idiot ! Je vais vois ce qui ce passe avec la lumière… Ban commença à ce dirigé vers les escaliers d'urgence, pour une raison étrange, il sentait que Ginji avait un lien avec cette coupure de courant.

- Ana…tu voudrai que nous jouions à Adam et Ève…cela te semble t'il amusant ?

- Oh… oh… Kazuki se recula d'avantage cherchant à atteindre ses clochettes.

- Tu veux savoir quelque chose d'intéressant… Nahoya retira sa veste.

- Quoi… Kazuki recula un peut plus.

- L'un de mes fantasmes et sur le point de ce réaliser. Maintenant quelque chose de métallique tomba au sol.

- Monsieur Nahoya, ne le prenez pas mal…mais… je n'ai rien envi de faire.

- Trop tard mignonne, je viens juste d'enlever ma ceinture… et il me reste encore à te dévêtir… un sourire sadique illumina le visage du bond.

- Vous m'approchez et je vous tue ! Kazuki tenait enfin entre ses doigts une clochette qu'il n'avait pas encore détachée.

- Peut être est tu armé ?

- Je suis capable de vous séparer en plusieurs morceau avec un seul mouvement de ma main… il leva sa clochette en essayant de situé le play boy a sa voix.

- NE LE TOUCHE PAS ! BOBINE STUPIDE ! QUI NOUS DIRA OÙ SONT LES CIGARES !

- Je ne t'écoute plus Ban ! C'est moi qui suis dans tout ça ! Je ne vais pas risquer mon humanité pour de maudits cigares ! Une veine se gonflait fortement sur le front du maître des fils.

- Tu souffre de claustrophobie mignonne ? Qui est Ban ?

- TOI NE M'APPROCHE PAS ! Kazuki fit un mouvement pour attaquer le play boy mais le rata et s'empêtra dans la ceinture restée au sol et tomba la tête la première.

- Tout va bien ? Il essaya de retrouver Kazuki dans le noir.

- Enlève tes mains de mon entrejambe ! Il s'éloigna rapidement avant de ce rendre compte que la clochette n'était plus dans ses doigts.

- ECOUTE MOI BOBINE ! NE TE DEFILLE PAS ! NE FAIT RIEN AVEC LUI TANT QU'IL NE T'A PAS DIT OU SON LES CIGARES !

- VA EN ENFER BAN ! Il s'agenouilla désespérément pour retrouver ses clochettes.

- Si tu veux m'appeler Ban je suis d'accord, il semble en fait que tu aile le faire de manière brusque et bestiale… Grrr… ce grognement acheva le pauvre Kazuki.

- Tu va voir que tu va y gagner bobine ! Profite qu'il n'est pas ton petit ami.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH JE VEUX SORTIR D'ICI !

Tandis que Kazuki essayait de ne pas ce faire violer par le play boy en pleine obscurité et coincé dans un ascenseur, son amour Jûbei arriva au bas du bâtiment. Il se retrouva devant la même réceptionniste qui c'était occupé des autres.

- JE VEUX SAVOIR SI VOUS AVEZ VU UNE FILLE AUX CHEVEUX LONG VETUE ? DE ROUGE ! Jûbei secouait la pauvre femme par les épaules qui réagissait comme une poupée de chiffon.

- Euh…mon…mon…monsieur…oui je l'ai vu…ToT.

- Très bien, dit moi ou elle est ! Il libera la fille avec plus de calme.

- Il est monté… à l'étage 22.

- Merci ! Il entra rapidement dans le bâtiment

- SECUUURITEEE ! La femme prit le téléphone central et cria qu'il y avait un fou maniaque et déséquilibré qui était entré dans le bâtiment

- ATTEND KAZUKI ! JE VIENS TE SAUVER ! Jûbei appuya sur le bon tan de l'ascenseur mais remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de lumière.

Et à l'étage 13…

Akabane était rôti, il ne s'attendait pas a ce que Ginji décharge toute son énergie dans les câbles et encore moins qu'il ne se gêne pas pour l'attaqué lui. Avec l'aide de son photographe ils on réussi a tout remettre en ordre dans sa chevelure et a reprendre la séance photo.

- Sa pose problème si nous utilisons les lampes sur batteries pour éclairer monsieur Akabane ? La photographe désigna la lampe qu'il avait apportée.

- Excellente idée cher ami… il souri très malicieusement.

- Ah….j'ai mal a la tête ToT Ginji se réveillait a peine de sa léthargie causé par la violente décharge électrique.

- Commençons !

La lumière illumina le visage de Ginji sans retenus, cela le fit réagir et il se rendis compte qu'il était dans les bras d'un certain homme, presque nu et avec une migraine désagréable.

- Que ce passe t'il ? Chibi Ginji cligna des yeux avec étonnement.

- Souri a l'objectif mon cher Ginji. Akabane le serra un peut plus contre sa poitrine.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! C'EST QUOIIIIII ! Il essaya de se détacher du docteur Jackal mais c'était relativement impossible.

- Ne bouge pas et terminons en avec la séance de photographies…ensuite je te laisse partir nn.

- Quant …ai-je mit ce costume ? Il remarqua qu'il était dans le même accoutrement qu'Akabane.

- Je te l'ai mit… cela était relativement plaisant… le visage D'Akabane se rapprocha de l'oreille du blond. - Sache que tu a la peau aussi douce que celle d'un bébé.

- BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! ToT

- Quel cri ! J'aime cette pose ! Avec plus de force ! Le photographe était relativement heureux de toute cette catastrophe.

- Tu devrait signer un contrat Ginji, tu est réellement passionné dans cette tâche.

Pendant que la séance photo avait lieux, Ban avait enfin décidé d'écouté son instinct qui lui disait ''idiot blond en danger''. Il avait cessé de pensé à Kazuki et au play boy dans l'ascenseur et descendait les escaliers à une vitesse démoniaque, tellement vite qu'il souhaitait seulement arrivé et sortir Ginji de ce qui le tourmentait.

- ATTEND MOI GINJI ! J''ARRIVE !… il ne m'en reste plus qu'un -- Ban sauta de deux escaliers vers le bas.

- KAZUKI ! JE VAIS TE SAUVEEEEEER !… il ta enlevé ce &$$&$ ! Ce mal appris si il pose un seul doigt sur mon cher Kazuki ! L'expert des aiguilles montait les escalier comme un fou.

Au milieu de ce qui semblait être un double sauvetage, les cris de Ban et de Jûbei étaient digne d'un hôpital psychiatrique. Les escaliers résonnaient jusqu'à ce qu'au milieu de l'obscurité un coup sec fit taire nos deux sauveurs.

- MALEDICTION ! QUEL EST L'IDIOT QUI MA FAIT TOMBER ! Ban réussi a ce relever pour voir qui l'avait interrompu dans sa descente.

- VOUS ETES LE SEUL FAUTIF ! JE DOIT ALLER SECOURIR KAZUKI ! Il se relava rapidement près à repartir.

- Attend une seconde… Jûbei O.o. Ban affina sa vu comme il le pu.

- Ban ? Il vérifia le visage de celui si avec ses mains. - Oui…tu porte ces pathétiques lunettes --

- COMENT CA PATHETIQUES ! LA SEULE CHOSE PATHETIQUE C'EST TOI ! DENTELLE DE PRINCE CHARMANT !

- Et toi que fait tu ? Le bouffon de Ginji ? --

- Je le sauve seulement de ses bêtises ! Rien de plus !…en revanche…toi se que tu devrait faire c'est sauvé le derrière de ton petit ami. Il remonta ses lunettes avec un regard cynique.

- C'EST TOI QUI A MIT KAZUKI DANS TOUT CA ! SI IL LUI ARRIVE QUELQUE CHOSE TU SERA RESPONSABLE ! Il attrapa le brun par ses vêtements.

- Premièrement, ceci est une récupération ! Récupération ! Tu ma bien entendu ! La seule différence c'est que la bobine de fil te fait porté les cornes en même temps qu'il travail !

- KAZUKI NE FERAIT JAMAIS CA ! La fureur de Jûbei monta d'un cran.

- Je crois que tu te trompe… Ban retira son communicateur et le passa à Jûbei - Écoute ça…

- Ah…plus… encore !…Ohhh….que tu est méchante mignonne !

- Je savait que je te surprendrait…n'ait pas peur, je serait gentille avec toi…

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN ! Le pauvre Jûbei retira le communicateur qui se retrouva en miettes dans ses mains.

- REND MOI MON APPAREIL !

- VengeanceEEEEEEEEEE ! Jûbei avec les yeux pétillant de flammes s'élança dans les escaliers.

- Voila qui est beeeeeeaucoup mieux nn.

En vérité ce qui ce passait dans cet ascenseur était tout autre chose, le pauvre Kazuki ne retrouvait pas ses clochettes, il dû donc utilisé d'autres ruses pour gagner du temps jusqu'à ce que revienne la lumière. Si cet homme aimait fantasmé, il accepterait sûrement un jeu sexy ou quelque chose d'osé, chose qu'il accepta vraiment. Donc Kazuki se retrouva à joué les dominateur, il avait ramassé la ceinture du blond au sol en cherchant ses clochettes et il joua a la mauvaise fille XD.

- Je n'aurait pas pensé…que tu serait sérieuse mignonne ! Nahoya se tenait à quatre pattes menaçant comme un petit chat. (Comme Shido dans l'épisode 39 XD)

- Parfois les aspect son trompeurs monsieur Nahoya… la main de Kazuki tapa sur la tête du pauvre blond - Tu veux en savoir plus de moi ?

- Ouiii…dit moi que tu dit des choses cochonnes !

- Vous ne devinez pas que j'aime fumer des cigares de grande qualités…. Kazuki se pencha jusqu'à que ses lèvres soient proche de l'oreille du play boy - tu m'imagine avec un de ces grands…cigares dans ma bouche ?

Ooooooohhh oui ! Dit m'en plus ! Plus ! Encore un peut et l'émoud nasale de l'homme deviendra une flaque cérébrale.

- J'aimerait en fumer un en ce moment, quel dommage que je n'en ait aucun… ils sont tellement chers…

- J'EN AIT ! J'AI DES CIGARES TRES CHERS ET TRES RARES QU'IL TE RENDRONS FOLLES !…

- Cela me ferait tellement plaisir monsieur Nahoya. Kazuki passa la ceinture autour du cou du blond et la serra jusqu'à en faire un collier. - Me dira tu ou ils sont ?

- Dans mon bureau…je les gardes avec mes revues préférées dans le tiroir droit.

- Tu as gagner une belle récompense pour ça. _Espérons que ce crétin de Ban a entendu toute la conversation --._

- J'ai gagné quoiiiiiii ? Dit moi. Il bougea de nouveau comme un chat.

Quant Kazuki fut prêt à neutralisé le play boy avec un coup bien placé dans le cou, l'ascenseur chancela et un coup sec et rythmique raisonnait amplifié par les parois métalliques, la lumière revint soudainement en faisant des étincelles.

- Que ce passe t'il ? Nahoya regarda le visage étonné de la fille supposé dominatrice.

- Ceci… une fois de plus une lumière pétilla et une espèce de pointe aiguisée se cloua dans la porte de l'ascenseur.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! QU'Est-ce que c'est ! Le blond se cala contre la paroi en voyant que d'avantage de piques blanches et brillantes se plantaient dans le métal.

- Aiguille blanches… JUBEIIII ! Kazuki souri avec enthousiasme en pesant qu'il était son sauveur.

- VENGEANCCEEEEEE ! Maintenant ce qui était cloué étaient des aiguilles noires.

- Calme toi Jûbei, il y a déjà la lumière, ils ne tarderons pas à ouvrir les portes rapidement ! Kazuki c'était collé à la porte pour pouvoir lui parler.

- Qui est-ce Jûbei ? --

- Euh… j'expliquerait plus tard monsieur Nahoya, maintenant le jeu est terminé.

- Nous reprendrons dans mon bureau… je te rappelle que c'est la que sont les cigares que tu ma demandé pour fumer… il essaya de s'approché de Kazuki mais les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir et une rafale d'aiguille y entra.

- Jû… Jû… Jûbei O.o

- J'en était certaine… tu me trompe ! Il désigna Nahoya maintenant paralysé par les aiguilles.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Jûbei ! Ça fait seulement parti de la mission.

- Cet imbécile de Ban t'a lavé le cerveau ! Il sorti un jeu d'aiguilles noires.

- Alors c'est ton petit ami ?

- Oui monsieur Nahoya…lui c'est mon petit ami U.U Kazuki baissa la tête avec inquiétude.

- TOI JE VAIS TE TUER ! Sans que Kazuki ne puisse intervenir, il lança ses aiguilles sur le play boy.

- JUBEI TU L'A TUE !

- Non je ne l'ait pas tué…j'ai seulement visé certain points de son corps… un sourire malin et effronté s'afficha sur le visage de Jûbei.

- Mais cet homme était seulement un inconnu, et il m'a déjà dit ou il avait mit les cigares, Jûbei tu n'a pas à être jaloux ainsi !

- J'ai écouté toute votre conversation….

- Laquelle ?

- Ou ce crétin tant demandait plus ! Une petite larme quitta les yeux de Jûbei.

- C'était seulement un jeu pour qu'il ne me touche pas, je te jure que je n'ai rien fait de plus et lui non plus… je l'ai seulement évité. Il s'approcha de Jûbei avec des soins extrêmes.

- Kazuki… Il se jeta dans les bras du maître des fils.

- Jûbei… il le regarda avec un air de chiot abandonné sur le point de défaillir.

- J'ai cru que tu me trompait

- Jamais Jûbei, jamais je ne ferait ça… dit il les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Je t'aime Kazuki, tu est la chose la plus importante pour moi…le plus beau, le plus doux… le… le…

- Embrasse moi… Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Jûbei pour mettre fin a ce terrible mal entendu de l'ascenseur.

- Ah… un soupire collectif se fit entendre dans les alentours de l'ascenseur.

- O.o. Les deux garçons se retournèrent pour trouvé qu'il avait un public composé en grande parti de gardes de sécurité.

- Jûbei…

- Dit moi Kazuki

- Tu est entrée ici sans autorisation pas vrai ?

- Oui…

Et en moins de temps que ce qu'il fallait à Ginji pour se perdre, Jûbei et Kazuki se débarrassèrent des pauvres gardes, ils coururent pour allé récupérer les cigares et retrouvé Ban et Ginji. Mais le pauvre blond se trouvait dans une embrouille plus importante que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé, son kidnappeur accidentel n'avait aucunement l'intention de le laisser partir, pendant ce temps le photographe se réjouissait de ses expressions de terreur et de désespoir de Ginji.

- C'est magnifique ! Une fois de plus la flash aveugla Ginji.

- ToT

-Mon cher Ginji ne pleure donc pas, encore quelques photos et je te laisse partir. Akabane souri avec une tendresse feinte.

- C'est horrible, je veux Ban… pourquoi il ne viens pas pour moi ? ToT chibi Ginji pleura plus encore.

- Parce qu'il ne pensera jamais que tu te trouve ici avec moi.

Une seconde plus tard un courant d'air vint frapper le visage d'Akabane, en ouvrant les yeux il s'aperçut que son très cher partenaire n'était plus dans ses bras. Il dévia son regard pour essayé de comprendre ce qui ce passait, il remarqua au loin deux personne suspendu à une liane s'éloignant à toute vitesse.

- BAAANNNNNNN ! Chibi Ginji avec des fontaines dans les yeux serra le brun de toute ses forces.

- Tout va bien idiot ? --

- Tu m'as sauvé ! Il embrasa le joue de son compagnon.

- Sortons de là… Il lâcha la liane une fois à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Tu es mon héros ! ToT

- Enfin tu te montre. Akabane se montra lui aussi au même endroit.

- Akaba… O.o. Ban regarda le docteur Jackal de haut en bas et puis Ginji - Quel truc de dépravé étiez vous en train de faire tout les deux !

- Uniquement une séance photo mon cher Ban, rien de plus nn

- Séance photo ? --

- Ce qui s'est passé Ban…c'était, que je suis arrivé ici sans le vouloir et Akabane ne m'a plus laisser repartir…J'ai dû utilisé toute mon énergie pour me libérer mais je n'ait pas pu… ToT

- Ginji…

- Dit moi Ban ?

- CRETTTTINNNN ! Il balança chibi Ginji hors de la pièce.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu le traite un peut brutalement ?

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça stupide dépravé ! --

- Au moins j'obtient son affection, et toi ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Il sorti en claquant la porte.

- Monsieur Akabane, maintenant je reste sans model ? Le photographe le regarda avec tristesse.

- Tout va bien, je t'assure que tout est très bien… un sourire complice se dessina sur le visage du docteur Jackal.

**Bureau de Nahoya**

Kazuki et Jûbei s'empressèrent de rentrer dans le bureau du play boy pour retrouvé la boite de cigares, ils devaient faire vite avant d'être découvert par la sécurité.

- Je suis surprit que tu m'ait suivi Jûbei. Kazuki ouvrit l'un des tiroir du bureau.

- C'était seulement instinctif, je devrait toujours être à tes côtés. Il souri tendrement au maître des fils.

- Comme toujours Jûbei, c'est pour cela que je t'aime tellement. Il approcha son visage de celui déjà plus que son meilleur ami.

- Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup Kazuki… il caressa doucement le visage de celui-ci.

- Je l'ai trouvé ! Je l'ait trouvé ! Kazuki sorti la boite de cigares.

- Alors finissons en avec cette mission

- Il ne reste plus qu'a la livré a son propriétaire. Il souri de satisfaction.

- Ou sont Ban et Ginji ?

- Il me parait étrange qu'ils ne ce trouvaient pas dans les alentours du bureau.

- Maudit Akabane ! Il nous gênes chaque fois que nous sommes en missions ! -- Le brun ouvrit la porte du bureau d'un coup de poing.

- Ban, Ginji ? O.o… il regardèrent le duo.

- KAZUUU JUBEIII ! Ginji entra très souriant.

- Je vois que tu a réussi à sortir ton donneur de corne de l'ascenseur.

- Ban, ce n'est pas le moment pour un commentaire désagréable, j'ai trouvé la boite de cigares. Kazuki la mit bien en évidence.

- Oh, comme disait monsieur Kazuki, il est l'heure d'en finir avec cette mission !

- Tu est un profiteur Ban --

- La ferme Ginji !

- Nous devons partir avant d'être prit

- Pourquoi serions nous prit ? Ban regarda Jûbei avec un froncement de sourcil prononcé.

- Bien… nous avons dû nous occupé de quelques gardes qui m'avait suivi vers l'ascenseur.

- Jûbei.

- Oui Kazuki.

- Quel tipe de conséquence aurons les aiguille que tu as lancée sur monsieur Nahoya ?

- C'est simple… son petit oiseau ne reprendra jamais son envol.

- O.O

TBC


	11. Ce n'est pas possible !

**Les pensées sont en italique**

**Couples : BanxGinji; JûbeixKazuki **

**Tout pour une cigarette.**

**Chapitre 11 : Ce n'est pas possible !**

La mission c'était déroulé à la perfection selon Ban, bien que différentes expériences traumatisantes perdureraient dans l'esprit de Kazuki, Ginji et Jûbei. Après avoir réussi à sortir du bâtiment sans être arrêté par les gardes de sécurité, notre charmant quatuor décida de contacter immédiatement Hevn pour ramener les cigares au client. Kazuki fit le numéro sur son portable et attendit la réponse de la négociatrice.

- Nous avons les cigares ! Nous avons les cigares ! Nous avons les cigares ! Disait chibi Ginji en faisait des saut de joie sur tout le chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital.

- Arrête de faire ça ! Il frappa la tête du blond.

- Ban ! ToT il pleurnicha doucement.

- Hevn, c'est Kazuki… Le maître des fils réussi a contacté la blonde. - Oui… nous avons les cigares…hum…très bien, au revoir.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demanda Jûbei une fois l'appel fini.

- Hevn nous demandes de nous rendrent à l'hôpital, et que nous finirons le traitement là bas.

- EN FIN ! UN TRAVAIL QUI PAYE ! Ban marcha très heureux en direction de l'hôpital.

- Ban ! Ban ! Kazuki l'arrêta.

- Quoi bobine !

- Ginji ne pourrait pas entrer dans l'hôpital habillé ainsi. Il désigna Ginji de la jungle.

- C'est vrai Ban, en plus avec se vêtement j'ai froiiid ! Il se frotta les bras.

Le brun regarda de tous les côtés de la rue, pour ensuite afficher un sourire malicieux au maître des fils.

- Kazuki, est tu vraiment un ami de Ginji ?

- D'où vient cette question Ban ? --

- Et tu serais capable d'aider Ginji dans l'état actuel ?

- Évidement que je l'aiderait dans tout ce qu'il fera.

- Peut importe ce que s'est ?

- Non, cela ne m'importe pas.

- Très bien, au nom de Ginji donne moi ta carte de crédit. Il tendit ça main a Kazuki.

- Tu es fou Ban ! Cela n'a rien à voir avec Ginji.

- Si ça l'est, je doit l'habillé avant qu'il ne finisse par grimpé et s'attacher aux arbres.

--

- Aucune de ces choses n'arriverons --

- Retourne toi pour voir…Ban désigna chibi Ginji qui essayait de grimpé dans un arbre et qui éternua.

- Ginji…que fait tu ?

- Euh… j'ai cru voir un nid avec des petits oiseaux…mais je…ATCHOUM !…me suis trompé nn. il descendit de la branche avec un saut.

- Alors me prête tu ta carte pour aidé cet idiot à retourner à la civilisation ?

- C'est d'accord Ban… U.U il sorti sa carte et la tendit au brun.

Moins d'une heure plus tard Ginji se retrouva dans son accoutrement habituel. Une fois arrivé à l'hôpital il montèrent à l'étage ou ce trouvait leur client, le quatuor rencontra Hevn qui les attendait assise devant la chambre de monsieur Ritsuko.

- Hevn ! Saluuuut ! Ginji la salua de son habituelle joie de vivre.

- Bonjour les garçons… elle les salua sans lever le regard du sol.

- Que ce passe t'il Hevn ? Demanda Kazuki avec inquiétude.

- Regardez ce qu'il y a là. Elle dévia son regard vers la chambre du client.

- ELLE EST VIDEEEE ! IL N'Y A RIENNN ! Ban manqua de s'évanouir.

- WAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! MONSIEUR RITSUKO EST MORT ! WWAAAAAAAAAHHH ! Chibi Ginji fondit en une fontaine de larmes.

- Nous ne sommes pas arrivé à temps. Le maître des fils croisa les bras dépité.

- Ne te sent pas si mal Kazuki, on a fait tout notre possible. Jûbei l'entoura tendrement de ses bras.

- MAUDIT VIEUX FUMEUR ! POURQUOI N'EST IL PAS MORT APRES NOUS AVOIR PAYE ! IL NE POUVAIT PAS VIVRE UN JOUR DE PLUS ! Ban cria en frappant rageusement la porte de la chambre.

- Contrôle toi Ban, monsieur Ritsuko n'est pas mort --

- VRAIMENT ! Ban et Ginji sourirent avec beaucoup d'émotion.

- Oui, il n'est pas mort bien au contraire.

- Alors…si il n'est pas mort, ou est il ? Ginji se gratta la tête avec doute.

- En lune de miel nn;

- QUOI ? Tous regardèrent la négociatrice avec étonnement.

- Oui il était mourant ! Comment diable un vieux moribond comme lui peut il se marié et allé en lune de miel ? Ban désespéra plus encore.

- Ceci explique tout… Hevn sortit un CD d'entre sa poitrine.

- Comment un CD peut il nous dire ce qui ce passe ?

- Laisse moi mettre la vidéo Kazuki…

Après avoir tiré son ordinateur portable de son sac, elle y introduisit le disque qui montrait la vidéo. Peut après tous virent l'image d'une plage paradisiaque avec un couché de soleil ou des fille en bikinis courait comme dans alerte à Malibu.

- Je crois que tu t'es trompé de CD --

- Attend Ban; il y a plus…

- Là s'est monsieur Ritsuko ! Le blond le montra avec son doigt.

On pouvait maintenant voir un vieux avec un chapeau de paille, chemise hawaïenne et pina colada en main, assis sur le bord de la plage avec les filles de la scène précédente.

- Bonjour ma cher Hevn ! J'espère que tout va bien avec tes amis et avec les récupérateurs aussi ! Il but un pet de sa pina colada - Cette vidéo est pour vous dire que je ne veux plus des cigares… Je ne vais pas mourir !

- Évidement mon amour. La fille embrasa tendrement son cou.

- L'AMOUR M'A SAUVEEE ! L'AMOUR QUELLE M'A DONNEEE ! Les yeux en cœurs et tout. - J'espère que quelqu'un fumera les cigares mais je vous laisse également de l'argent pour la mission, amuser vous bien !

L'image du couché de soleil apparu une fois de plus et les silhouettes du couple marchant de dos main dans la main disparurent à l'horizon avec une musique romantique et douce.

- Celle là…ce n'était pas l'infirmière ? -- Ban essaya de se souvenir.

- Oui, monsieur Ritsuko est tombé amoureux de son infirmière et elle aussi, et maintenant ils sont en lune de miel au Antilles, il m'a envoyé le CD et les chèques. Hevn ferma l'ordinateur et sorti les chèques de son sac.

- Au moins nous n'avons pas travaillé gratuitement. Ban prit l'un des chèques.

- Et celui là est pour toi Kazuki, monsieur Ritsuko t'apprécie vraiment nn; Elle tendit le chèque au maître des fils.

- Merci… il lui prit un peut étonné.

- QUOI, SEULEMENT 800 000 MISERABLES YENS ! PEUT ETRE EST IL FOU CE VIEUX !

- Ne t'en fait pas Ban, ceci est mieux que rien nn. Ginji lui souri tendrement.

- Au moins il me reste le pari avec Paul --

- Jûbei, allons y, je veux changer de vêtements. Kazuki rangea son cheque sans rien dire de plus.

- D'accord, au revoir Ginji, Ban, mademoiselle Hevn.

- Au revoir Jûbei, Kazu ! Soyez heureux !

- Merci Ginji nn; ils partirent tout deux rapidement de l'hôpital.

Une fois dehors Kazuki regarda une fois de plus son cheque avec incrédulité.

- Il t'arrives quelque chose Kazuki ?

- Heureusement que Ban n'a pas vu le montent de ma paye nn.

- Et s'est ?

- 2 000 000 yens

- Et pourquoi ce monsieur t'a donné tout ça a toi ?

- Je commence à voir le bon côté du fait qu'on me prend pour une femme.

- ……..

Ban et Ginji se contentèrent de seulement 800 000 yens, enfin de ce qu'il leur restaient, Ginji laissa la boite de cigares à Hevn pour que le brun ne soit pas tenté et perde son pari avec Paul. Il était allé à la fourrière ou reposait depuis déjà trois jour la bien aimée coccinelle de Ban, ne voulant pas gêner les tourtereau une nuit de plus, aussi le fait que Ban ne souhaitait pas payer la réparation du lavabo qu'ils avaient cassé.

- Presque 200 000 yens ! Ils sont peut être fous ces policiers ! Comment peut ton faire payer une amende si cher ! Ban ronchonnait déjà dans sa voiture.

- Du calme Ban, cet argent se multipliera bientôt et nous pourrons faire des tas de choses ! Chibi Ginji applaudit joyeusement assis à sa place de copilote.

- C'est vrai… Il soupira profondément. - Il ne reste plus qu'une semaine à tenir et nous sommes riches !

- 7 jours ça passe vite Ban.

- C'est exact, force de volonté !

Après cette prémonition optimiste, le duo se gara à dans un endroit habituel, une rue très peut fréquenté ou il pouvaient placé leurs affiches et avoir une bonne vu sur le Honky Tonk. Dans quelques jours, Paul reviendrait de ses vacances et tout serait une fin en rose.

2 jours c'étaient déjà écoulé sans beaucoup de problèmes, Ban faisait l'aveugle quant il voyait passé des fumeurs dans la rue en voiture ou les piétons qui s'arrêtaient pour s'allumer une cigarette. Mais le matin du troisième jour ne fut pas si agréable pour les récupérateurs. Tout deux dormaient confortablement dans la petite voiture quant Ban commença à ouvrir les yeux et que son regard se posa sur une très grande affiche publicitaire sur le haut d'un bâtiment

- Mmmm…qu'est-ce que… il cligna deux fois des yeux et son visage afficha alors son état proche de l'effondrement nerveux. - AAAAHHHHHHHH ! STUPIDE CRETIN ! QUE DIABLE SIGNIFI CECI ! Ban commença à étrangler son compagnon avec une folie totale.

- arrr…arr… Ginji s'éveilla par le manque d'air, mais ne parvint pas à se détaché de Ban et lui envoya dons une bonne décharge électrique. - QUE T'ARRIVE T'IL BAN !

- Ah… le brun sortit difficilement du choc électrique - Pourquoi… pourquoi…tu as fait cela ! Il essaya une fois de plus d'étrangler Ginji.

- Parce que tu étais en train de m'étouffer ! Il recula pour éviter les mains de Ban.

- JE NE PARLE PAS DE CA ! JE PARLE DE CA ! Il attrapa le visage du blond et le cola au pare-brise - EXPLIQUE !

- O.O…

- PARLE !

- O.O… Ginji avait presque la mâchoire qui touchait le sol.

- QU'EST CE QUI T'A PRIT DE FAIRE CA ! Il écrasa complètement le visage du pauvre blond contre le pare-brise.

- Je…ne sais pas… ToT

- Comment tu ne sais pas ! Tu as vu ! Il montra une autre fois le haut du bâtiment

Ce qui rendait tellement fou Ban, et bien, ce qu'il voyait en plein devant c'était, une grande, mais très grande affiche publicitaire qui avait pour protagoniste un couple d'homme qui ne lui étaient pas inconnu et presque nus dans une pose très compromettante. Akabane était en sueur et tenait contre un mur végétal un garçon blond, il avait les yeux fermés, sa bouche entre ouverte comme si il attendait un baiser et un parfum dans sa main droite qui touchait le sol. Dans la partie basse de l'affiche on lisait le slogan. ''**Cassez avec les paradigmes, la passion et ce qui importe**''. On pouvait déjà imaginé que Ban avait un tic nerveux à l'œil et que le pauvre Ginji se sentait utilisé dans tout les sens qu'il pouvait imaginer et essayait de se souvenir quant Akabane avait il pu lui faire prendre une telle pose.

- Ban… Ban…. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé ToT. Il pleurait inconsolable contre le pare-brise.

- Ne parle pas plus… il démarra la voiture et commença à conduire sans but dans les rues de la ville.

- Que fait tu Ban ?… ou allons nous ?

- Tait toi. Ses yeux se rétrécirent et une grimace de malignité s'empara de lui.

- Ban non… TU NE PENSES PAS TUER AKABANE ! Il attrapa avec force le volant pour arrêter sa moitié.

- Lâche ça. Ses phrases étaient courtes, froides et tranchantes.

- Nooooon ! Ban on fera mieux…mieux… de laisser ça comme ça ToT. Il continuait de tenir le volant mais tout ce qu'il parvint à obtenir c'est que le petit véhicule zigzaguait sur la route.

- Sort de la voiture -- il freina sèchement.

- Mais Ban

- Je veux que tu descendes de la voiture.

- D'accord… si nous descendons tout les deux ceci serait réglé. Il ouvrit la porte et descendit pensant que Ban l'écouterait.

- Et ne me suit pas ! Il appuya sur l'accélérateur et disparu dans les rues bondées.

- BAAAANNNNN ! Chibi Ginji se tenait au milieu de la route avec les yeux pleins de larmes

Après ce démêlé, Ginji n'a plus vus son partenaire, il avait disparu depuis 4 jours entiers, il ne savait rien de plus et décida dons de demander de l'aide à ses amis pour retrouver Ban.

**Château infini**

Ginji allas chercher l'aide de Jûbei et de Kazuki, il savait que ils pourraient l'aider, il se demandait si il était allé se venger d'Akabane, ou peut être à l'agence qui avait crée les affiches qui pullulait dans la ville montrant son Ginji.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire Ginji…Kazuki secouait la tête en entendant toute l'histoire.

- C'est horrible, ça ne ressemble pas à Ban ! ToT. Chibi Ginji pleurait inconsolable sur les jambes de Kazuki.

- Mais tu ne sais pas ou il a pu être pendant tout ces jours ? Jûbei croisa les bras plus sereinement.

- Je n'en sais rien Jûbei, et j'ai peur qu'il ait fait une folie !

- Calme toi Ginji, nous allons t'aider à le retrouver.

- Merciiii ! ToT il sera encoure plus Kazuki.

- Et si on demandait son aide à Shido ?

- Jûbei, je doute que Shido veuille bien aider à retrouver Ban.

- On ne perd rien à essayer Kazuki.

Au final ils avaient réussi à réunir un groupe de recherche composé de Jûbei, Kazuki, Shido, Ginji et aussi Himiko. Tous décidèrent de ce réunir devant le Honky Tonk pour projeter une stratégie de recherche.

- C'est ouvert ! Ginji reconnu que Paul avait rouvert le café et île entra donc pour attendre les autres.

- GINJI ! Natsumi le serra dans ses bras en le voyant entrer.

- Salut Paul, Natsumi.

- Où est Ban ? Paul leva le regard de son journal pour regarder vers la porte d'entrée.

- IL EST PERDU ! ToT il se serra a la fille pour pleuré une nouvelle fois.

- Mais Ginji, comment Ban a-t-il pu se perdre ?

- C'est que, il ne supporte pas les affiches qu'ils on collée partout ou il y a moi et Akabane. U.U

- C'est juste, je ne sais pas comment tu as osé faire ça --. Paul le regarda sérieusement.

- CELA À ETE CONTRE MA VOLONTE ! ToT

- Je te crois Ginji. Natsumi lui caressa tendrement la tête.

- Nous voilà. Kazuki, Jûbei, Shido et Himiko entrèrent dans le café.

- C'est une réunion ? Paul quitta de nouveau son journal pour les voir.

- Nous sommes venu planifié la recherche de Ban. Kazuki souri aimablement.

- Je le fais uniquement pour Ginji --

- Nous le savons déjà Shido… tous le regardèrent avec contrariété.

- Tu la répéter 20 fois depuis que Ginji t'a demander cette faveur.

Le groupe s'installa au fond du café et commença a projeter la recherche de Ban, Shido utiliserait ses bêtes pour suivre des pistes dans les zones alentours, tandis que Himiko serait consacré à la recherche des hôpitaux et au près des employés des pompes funèbres, au cas ou le pire lui serait arrivé, Jûbei, Kazuki et Ginji irait trouvé Akabane pour savoir si il a vu Ban.

- Très bien, tout le monde est près. Kazuki se leva.

- Les garçons… Natsumi les arrêta avant qu'ils ne sortent.

- Que ce passe t'il ? Ginji se tourna vers elle.

- Je crois que je sais ou ce trouve Ban nn

- VRAIMENT !

- Lisez ceci. Elle passa son portable à Kazuki qui était le plus proche d'elle.

- Je ne peux pas le croire --. Kazuki le fit circulé après avoir lu le message.

- Que ce que ça diiit ! Chibi Ginji essaya e voir ce que lisait Himiko.

- Ban est un crétin ! Elle passa le téléphone à Shido.

- C'est bien la seule chose qui lui manquait. Un sourire de satisfaction illumina le visage du Beast Master.

- Je veux voir ToT. Chibi Ginji réussi à prendre le portable à Shido. - QUOIIII ! BAN EST EN PRISOOOONNN !

- C'est-ce que dit le message que j'ai reçu, il faut que nous allions payer l'amende nn; Natsumi souri un peut tristement.

Ce changement de plan conduisit le groupe au commissariat pour sortir Ban de prison, ils se demandaient aussi ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour ce retrouvé là. Tous attendirent dehors pendant que Ginji et Paul, qui c'était proposé pour payer l'amande, entraient.

- Bonjour messieurs. Une fonctionnaire très sympathique les reçus.

- Mademoiselle nous venons payer l'amende d'un ami qui a été arrêté. Paul s'approcha de la femme.

- Donnez moi le nom de votre ami et je verrait si il est ici.

- Il s'appelle Ban Midô, il est grand, de très beau yeux bleus, cheveux brun et il ressemble à un petit chiquant il dort nn.

- Ginji… je crois la dernière était de trop. --

- Je m'excuse Paul nn;

- Oui, nous avons arrêté il y a 3 jours un jeune portant ce nom.

- Et pourrait t'on savoir pourquoi il a été arrêté ?

- Il a endommagé une propriété privée, il a voulu souiller avec de la peinture une affiche publicitaire qui ce trouvait juste au dessus du commissariat --.

- La jalousie l'a rendu fou ToT. Le blond commença a sangloté avec mélancolie.

- Attendez… La femme regarda plus attentivement Ginji avant de revenir sur son bureau. - Vous êtes le blond sexy du parfum ! Vous me donneriez un autographe ?

- Euh… O.o

- Signez moi ceci ! Elle lui tendit un morceau de papier et un stylo.

- Oui, mais pourrai-je voir Ban ? Il prit le papier sans grande conviction.

- Pour le faire sortir vous devrez payer une amande de… la jeune vérifia son ordinateur. - 450 000 yens nn

- Très bien mademoiselle, je paye l'amande. Paul sorti son chéquier et paya.

- Merci, attendez ici, je vais rendre la liberté à votre ami.

Après quelques démarches, et une attente d'environ une demi heure qu'ils passèrent dans les environ du commissariat, ils virent sortir Ban avec un air serein, calme et très sympathique, on aurait pu dire qu'il semblait drogué ou a défaut trèèèès heureux. Il souri une fois de plus et sans dire un mot de plus il prit Ginji dans ses bras et lui planta un baiser sur la bouche que le laissa dans un état second.

- Tu m'a manqué petit idiot… il frotta la chevelure blonde de Ginji avec tendresse.

- O.o…. Tous les autres suivirent la scène encore sous le choc.

- ET TOI A MOI BANN ! Il serra tendrement son partenaire par la taille.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? C'est une réunion ? Ban regarda les autres avec curiosité.

- C'est que…comme tu avais disparu j'ai demandé leur aide à tous U.U

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai passé des jours agréables à l'intérieur nn. il souri une fois de plus avec tendresse.

- Ban… tout va bien ? Osa demande Himiko.

- Très bien petite. Il frappa doucement la tête de la fille.

- Ban, se drogué c'est mal --. Shido tourna un regard très sérieux sur lui.

- Au contraire, ces jours d'emprisonnement m'on fait voir le mal que c'était de fumer, je me sent libéré ! Il étendit ses mains vers le ciel et un envol de combe blanche passa derrière lui.

-…….

- Je crois que Ban plane vraiment -- Murmura Shido à Jûbei.

- Je te crois Ban ! Ginji le serra plus encore.

- Oui comme ça, c'est très bien. Natsumi afficha un sourire satisfait

- Alors… BAN TU AS GAGNER 3 MILLIONS DE YENS ! 3 MILLIONS DE YENS ! Chibi Ginji fit sa danse des éventails.

- L'argent est-ce qui compte le moins, je me sens en paix avec moi-même. Ban fit un autre sourire.

- C'est bien que tu penses comme ça Ban. Paul essuya la sueur de son front.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien Ban…c'est que, je m'inquiétait pour l'argent du pari nn. Natsumi se balança nerveusement sur ses pieds.

- Ce que veux dire Natsumi c'est qu'il n'y a pas d'argent. Paul posa une main sur l'épaule de la fille.

- Vous avez tout dépensé ! O.O Ginji était très impressionné tandis que Ban semblait indifférent avec un sourire calme.

- Ce n'est pas ça Ginji, Master n'a jamais été millionnaire, le gain à la loterie était seulement un mensonge pour pouvoir rendre effectif le pari de Ban.

- MAIS EST LE YACHT ! Même Kazuki n'y croyait pas.

- Il appartient à Madoka, même Shido ne le savait pas que je lui avait demandé directement cette faveur.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire…vraiment je ne le crois pas. Ginji regarda Ban qui était, oui, très souriant comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance.

- Et pourquoi avoir monté tout cela ? Jûbei intervint pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

- Ce qui ce passe c'est que dans mon école il mon demander de faire une expérience sur les addictions, j'ai choisi de faire des recherches sur la force de volonté que peut avoir un dépendant sous la pression ou la corruption.

- Ban a été une espèce de cobaye ?

- Tout a fait Shido, Ban a réagit admirablement à l'expérience, il n'a pas touchée une cigarette pendant deux semaines et cela en fait un homme avec une volonté de fer. Natsumi tapa dans le dos de celui-ci avec émotion.

- Pour de l'argent il tuerait sa mère --

- Shido ! Ginji le regarda méchamment.

- Alors je suis un homme de grande volonté.

- Tout à fait Ban nn

- Et tout cela était une simple expérience…

- Oui. Acquiesça à nouveau Paul.

- Et j'imagine que tu as eu la meilleure note Natsumi ?

- J'ai eu un A ! Natsumi sorti une feuille qu'elle montra fièrement.

- Je suis le seul responsable de ce succès… Ban souri encore plus.

- Tu as raison….

- Que sont trois million de moins ou trois million de plus nn. le blond commença à rire en s'approchant du groupe.

- Vous savez… Le regard de Ban se perdit entre ses mèches brunes.

Soudainement il les regarda tous avec tristesse et douleur, une larme glissa sur sa joue et tous ne croyaient plus qu'il voyait Ban, mais un petit enfant. En un instant il couru vers Himiko et la serra fortement de manière désespérée.

- C'est plus que je ne peut en supporté…Ils mon trahis… mes amis… il libéra la fille en continuant à pleurer.

- Mais Ban…ce n'est pas… Natsumi tenta de le consoler mais il s'éloigna d'avantage.

- J'ai voulu bien faire ! Essarté d'accomplir mon traitement… Pas pour l'argent, pas pour la fortune ! Parce que je voulait être mieux !

- Ban… Tous le regardèrent avec encore plus d'étonnement.

- Vous m'avez trompé…. Je ne me sent pas capable de continuer dans ce monde ou il n'y a que mensonges… il sortit une fiole d'entre ses doigts.

- MON PARFUM PYROGENE ! Himiko remarqua celui qu'il manquait a ça ceinture.

- Ceci est le mieux… il débouchons les parfum et le porta à son nez. - Au revoir…

Le corps de Ban se retrouva en flammes, alors que tous étaient paralysé devant cette scène incroyable, les larmes s'emparèrent de la majorité, Natsumi tomba a genoux se sentant entièrement coupable tandis que Paul regretta de leur refusé des pizza quant il avait faim. Jûbei et Kazuki retenaient Ginji qui pleurait en voulant entrée dans les flammes pour essayer se récupérer le corps déjà carbonisé de Ban. Himiko s'effondra a genoux le visage baigné de larmes tandis que Shido avait du mal a contenir les siennes.

- Juste une minute… Ban remonta ses lunettes et s'éloigna d'eux.

Il souri avec ironie en sortant de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes, il la porta a ses lèvres et l'alluma ensuite avec un calme mortel, il prit une profonde bouffée de cette fumée qu'il aimait tant et jeta un regard en arrière a ses compagnons qui se perdaient dans la culpabilité.

- Tout pour une cigarette…

OWARI

Merci à tous et à très bientôt pour une prochaine traduction.


End file.
